Tu meri duniya:This story is based on duo and their friendship
by Cutie pari
Summary: Tu meri duniya:Hi everyone,this is my first ever story in this site fully based on duo.. This story idea came from Aajdi ki jung.To know more about this story plz read.. We have seen in Aajadi ki jung that Abhijeet has shot ,but according to my story i have changed something.
1. Guilt

This story is based on the period Shreya ki sagai, this is fully duo based story.

I have started this one from Aajadi ki jung..

This is my first story in this site.plz suppourt me.

we have seen how abhijeet saved daya from bullet.

I have changed something that abhijeet had been shot at last.

so sarting this stoty..

Acp-Kavin le jao inhe ,inhe to kanoon saja degi

(culprit snatched the revolver of kavin and aim to daya)

culprit:Itni aasani se aap log mujhe nhi pakar sakte ,hat jao jane do hume varna hum tumhare iss pyare officer ko jinda nhi chhodenge.

Abhijeet(in worry)-Dekh tu apne aapko kanoon ke havale karde varna

culprit-varna kya sr.inspectpr abhijeet tumlog kuch nhi kar sakte daya to gaya.

He is going to shoot daya but someone come and pushed daya,the bullet enter in the chest of that person.simultinationly only one name came from all mouth and that is abhijettttttttttttt,abhijeet sirrr

Daya catch abhijeet before falling and take his head in his lap

kavin snatch the revolver of culprit and give him slap and took him from there

Everyone was stunned to see loss of bleeding from abhijeet's chest.

Daya(cryin)-Abhi ye tumne kya kiya.kyu kiya aisa,(abhijeet going to uncouscious)patting his cheeks boss plz aankhe khuli rakho kuch nhi hoga tumhe,plz aankhe khuli rakho ,koi ambulance bulao plzzzzzz

Acp kept hand on daya sholuder and said-beta kuch nhi hoga abhijeet ko ambulance aa rahi hogi

Daya-nhi sir hamare paas time nhi hai bhut khoon beh raha hai and he take abhijeet in his arm and put him into his car and sit in backward with head of abhijeet in his lap and continuation patting

Sachin took driver seat and start quillls

After one hour in hospital

daya-plzzz stretcher lao,dr kahan hai plz bulao dr ko

And at time all team members also come with another quills

Dr come there and check his pulse and said-inka to bhut khoon beh chooka hai hume inka foran operation karna hoga

Daya-plzz jo karna hai kijiye par mere dost ko bacha lijiye(with crying)

dr-aap himmat rakhiye hum poori kosis karenge apnii taraf se and they took abhijeet with them

Daya(on path)-abhijeet kuch nhi hoga tumhe mai hoon na kuch nhi hone dunga,caressing his head and holding his hand tightly...

this is the end of chapter..

to know more plz review.

Thanks to read


	2. Guilt continution

**A/N:How r u gus? I hope all u will happy and fine ,Thanks to those reviewer who reviewed in my first chapter..**

Meow Meow:Thank u dear for your long and precious review,your review inspired me a lot.Mai v aapki tarah abhijeet sir ke liye crazy hun aur mai duo ki bhut bari fan hun,mai cid v bas inhi ke vajah se dekti hun.Aur aapne jo coma vala idea diya hai,i will work on that..

Rhia dubey:You are my first reviewer and your review means a lot for me,thank u dear

 **Thanks** **to abhii..js abhi..jigyasa..chhaya1122..ritu..tanu,sony,Eman ,coolak Anam abhi's fan,cid duo fan,meow meow ,rhia dubey and all dear guest who had suppourt me** _sorry agar kisika v naam mai mention karna bhool gyi hun t_ o

 _so let's starting this story bak bak bhut ho gyi_

 _Dr. immediately took abhijeet inside OT and here ourtside daya sit on bench with thud,he remembered how he behaved with his buddy cum brother from few days, how he neglact him each n everytime when abhijeet wanted to talk with him_ _and he ignored him completely even he hurt him with his words.._

 ** _Dost ho na tum to khulkar ,khulkar baat_** karo

 ** _kaidost to aise hote hai jo peeth ke peeche choora ghopte ha_** i

 ** _Tum mujhe dukhi nhi dekh sakte the to meri khusiyan kyun cheen li mujhse_**

 ** _Abhijeet ab kahne aur sunne ke liye kuch nhi bacha hai and he give his sweet to abhijeet.._**

 ** _Tum calluege ko tumhara jaan bachana mera farz tha_**

 _He see his boody hands which is fully covered with his buddy's blood,the guilt of hurting his buddy dying him and broking him inside,he covered his face with palm and crying silently,he was remembering all sweet and painful moments which he spent with his brother..._ _All were looking him sadly, all were shattered to see their deary seniors in that condition,One is fighting between life and death and one is broking totally in guilt of hurting his reason of life,his buddy,and his jaan.._

 _Dr.salunkhe and tareeka also come there hurriedly and they asked the receptionist about abhijeet and salunkhe come to acp pradyuman with fastly step..._ _Dr salunkhe-boss kaise hua ye haan abhijeet theek to hai na koi khatre ki to baat nhi hai,{Acp was totally silent and shedding tear},seeing him silent,he jerked his arm and ask loudly ,tum kuch bolte kyu nhi kaisa hai abhijeet???Dr ne kyu bola??_ _Acp(teary)-salunkhe uski haalat bhut kharab hai yaar dil ke bilkul paas goli lagi hai bhut khoon beh chuka hai, aur ye dr aane ka naam hi nhi le raha ,mujhe bhut dar lag raha hai iss baar, pata nhi kyu par mujhe lag raha hai jaise kuch bhut bura hone vala hai_

 _Dr s-boss tum ye kya bol rahe humara abhijeet sher hai sher kuch nhi hoga use ,har baar ki tarah iss baar bhi vo maut ko hara dega_

 _Acp(fearfully)-Lekin agar vo harana hi nhi chah raha ho to?_

 _Dr s(shockingly)-ye kya keh rah ho tum pradyum ,tumhara matlab kya hai haan_ , _Acp see daya who is totally broking and looking very pale and scared to lose his earth's only relation_

 ** _Acp pov-kaise batau mai tujhe salunkhe,aaj goli lagne ke baad maine jo abhijeet ke aankho me saanti dekhi vo isse pahle kabhi nhi dekha aisa lag raha tha jaise vo ye goli khakar bhut khus tha ,aur phir abhijeet ne mujhe transfer ke liye kyu bola tha,aisa kya ho gya mere absence me jisse abhijeet ne transfer tak lene ka soch liya_**

 _He come from his world when salunkhe shaked him and ask-tumne aisa kyu kaha pradyuman bolo na?_ _Acp-kuch nhi salunkhe bas stress ki vajah se muh se nikal gya kuch v_ _After 2 painful hours of waiting doctor came from OT,all looked towars doctor with hope as well as fear also_ _Daya saw doctor and reached him fastly and ask him-Dr abhi kaisa hai,vo theek hai na(dr was totally silent with serous face)plz bataye na dr,abhi theek hai na?use kuch hua to nhi,seeing dr standing like satatue daya became violent and shouted on dr badly and said aap kuch bolte kyu nhi,kya hua bataye na dekhiye mujhe, mujhe bhut dar lag raha hai aap plz boliye na kya hua ,he jerked dr badly_

After seeing daya's agressive nature acp come there and he kept his hand in daya's shoulder and asked him to relax and asked to dr with composed tone-dr abhijeet kaisa hai,kya hua hai use plz aap bataye

Dr-dekhiye acp saheb goli patient ke dil ke bahut kareeb lagi thi,jab unhe yahan laya gaya tha to unka heavy blood loss ho gya tha,patient ko treatment ke dauran do teen baar jerks v laga hai{ ** _All became stunned fear start building more and more with each words of doctor,specially daya was listening dr's word like a statue}_** dekhiye humne unki jaan to bachali but he is in coma

With the word coma all became shattered ,daya's condition was that the land slip under his feet,he fell on knees and started crying loudly

 _Acp composed himself for daya,he knows if he broke this time then daya can't listen to anyone,he came to daya and hold his arm and stand him and said-daya sambhalo apne aapko,kuch nhi hoga use vo mera bahadur sipahi hai vo jaldi maidan me aaega bas bhut thak gya hai isliye aaram kar raha hai_

 _Dr-dekhiye aaplog sambhaliye apne aap ko,hum samajh sakte hai aaplogo par kya beet rahi hai,but abhi unke liye aaplogo ko sambhalna hoga_

 _Acp(tearly)-dr saheb abhijeet coma se bahar kab aega?_

 **Thanks to read,**

 **Aaplogo ko next chapter kaisa cgahiye plz aaplog review me bataye**

 **plz r and r...**


	3. Ehsaas

**A/n:Thanks to all those who reviewed...** ** _starting this story:_**

 _Acp-dr.abhijeet coma se bahar kab aaega???_ _Dr-Dekhiye iss halat me ye batana bhut mushkil hai ki vo coma se bahar kab aaenge?vaise mujhe aaplogo se personally me baat karni hai(all share meaniful look with each other),aaplog abhi mere cabin me aaye_ _and dr. went from there_

 _Salunkhe( keeping hand on acp's shoulder)-chalo bosss_

 _They were going inside but acp saw daya was standing in his previous position,so he went to daya and keep hand on his shoulder..."daya andar chalo doctor ko humse kuch baat karni hai" daya nodded and they went inside_

Dr(seeing acp and daya)-aa gye aaplog ,plz baithiye... _they offered them chair to sit,daya sat beside acp ,_ dekiye aise condition me unki will power bhut mayne rakhti hai but mujhe lagta hai ki vo kisi baat ko lekar bhut stressed hai ,kyunki jab unhe yahan laya gaya that to unka bp bhut badha hua tha aur hume unki body me sleeping pills ke bhut sare traces mile hai.. _all get stunned to listen that specially acp sir, bcz he was totally unware about abhijeet's condition..._ _only a whisper came from acp's mouth "sleeping pills"???_ Dr-unka will power abhi bhut weak hai,i think vo vapas nhi aana chahte.. _daya shocked like hell..his whole body started shievering_ with fear

Acp( _shockingly)-_ ye kya kah rahe hai aap doctor, abhijeet ek bahadur cid officer hai,vo apni jindgi se haar manne valo me se nhi hai...

Dr-dekhiye acp saheb,bhale hi abhijeet jee bahadur cop ho par vo cop hone se pahle ek aam insan hai,ho sakta hai vo professionaly nhi personally bhut pareshan ho... _acp look meaningfully to daya who was sitting there like a statue with head down..._ any ways let's hope for best ,aaplog himmat mat hariye,aise haalat see aaplog hi unhe bahar nikal sakte hai..

Acp-jee doctor,thank u _he shaked hand with doctor and went out from there angrily..._ Acp( _angrily)-salunkhe kya hua tha yahan mere absence me haan?abhijeet kis baat ko lekar itna pareshan hai(salunkhe could see the concern behined anger of his boss for his right hand), after seeing silent ,his anger reached at seventh cloud_ , salunkhe _he literally shout to broke his silence.._

salunkhe-boss theek se to mujhe v nhi pata,par mujhe lagta hai _looking at daya (who was looking his buddy from outside from glass window)_ abhijeet aur daya me kisi baat ko lekar kaha suni ho gyi thi,issi vajah se abhijeet pareshan ho sakta hai

Acp( _shockingly)-_ ye tu kya bol raha hai salunkhe,abhijeet aur daya ??

 _he looked at daya and started to reach him with fast step,salunkhe tried to stop him but all went in vain.._

Acp( _angrily)-_ day _a...daya looked at him with blank eyes..._ _acp felt bad for him but he maintained his angry glance..._ daya mujhe tumse kuch jaroori baat karni hai,mere saath bahar chalo.. _daya again looked at his buddy who is lying peacefully on bed...his eyes again felt with tear...he tarly nodded to acp and went from there..salunkhe also went behind with them bcz he know acp's anger.._

 _ **in hospital lawn,**_

Acp( _straightly)-_ daya tumhare aur abhijeet ke beech kya hua mere absence me... _daya becomes shocked with his question but reamain silent...seeing him silent like this..he asked him aloud the same question..._ daya mai kuch pooch raha hun tumse...aisa kya ho gaya tumhare aur abhijeet ke beech me ki usne transfer lene tak ka soch liya..aur vo v mujhse pooche bina haan...

Daya( _tear gets rolling down from his eyes)...he hugged acp sir tightly and broke down in his hug..._ acp sir gets shocked with his reaction but he hugged him back and started rubbing his back to sooth him..

Daya( _sobbingly)-_ sir maine...maine use tor kar rakh diya sir..vo aaj is haal me sirf aur sirf meri vajah se hai ..maine uspe vishvas tak nhi kiya...mere samne mera abhi ro raha tha...aur maine uski taraf dekha v nhi(crying badly like hell),maine usse ek mahine baat tak nhi ki...use sabke samne bhai se seedha mere saath kaam karne vala calluege bana dia...maine bhut bura kiya uske sath sir..bhut.bura lika.. _acp get stunned to know daya's behaviour with abhijeet.._ _he asked with patting his back but in strange tone...kyu daya..aisa kyu kiya tumne uske saath...kya galti ki thi usne..._ sir maine use vo letter and he narrate all things to acp which had happened between them... _acp seperate daya from his hug with jerk and leave him..._ daya gets shocked from his behaviour...

Acp(rude plus tearly)-tumne bhut galat kiya daya ,bhut galat kiya us bacche ke sath ...bhut galat..

 **Thanks to read..**

 **sorry for short update,but guyz i m busy in preparation for school'test..so mai itna hi update kar payi,aur aaologo ko induvidually thank u v nhi bol payi...**

 **Meow Meow-Di,my real name is chitra,and i was so glad to find your long and sweet review...Thank u**

 **Rhia di-i m from science stream with pcm..thank u for ur lovely reviews..best of luck for your exam**

 **Js abhi-koi baat nhi,aapne short review kiya,par aapne kiya to sahu,it means a lot for me...aap mujhe kabhi v pm kar sakti ho..bye..**

 **Thanks to my all reviewer for your unconditional support..**

 **Tata..bye..tc**

 **chitra(cuttie pari)**


	4. laut aa mere yaar(friendship day specia)

**A/N: _Thank u so much for your precious reviews.your reviews make me feel special..._**

 ** _sherlocked:sabse pahle sorry maine appka naam mention nhi kiya pahle chapter me(puppy eyes kaan pakar ke) vo jldi likhne ke chakkar me galti se mistake ho gyi.Aur apke best wishes ke liye v thanks,mai abhi 11th class me hun from harrow english school..._**

 ** _Meow Meow: Aapko mai kya bolu ,mai nhi balki aap aur aapke reviews mere liye bhut lucky hai..._** ** _Thank u so much for coming in my life,Happy friendship day di,aapse mujhe bhut kuch seekhne ko milta hai, aapke liye thank u bhut chhota par jaega_**

 ** _Js abhii:Dear thank u so much four long and helpful review,and for your information aapne mujhe sahi pehchana mai vahi chitra hun jo stories pe review diya karti thi.._** ** _Mai aapki dono story ka besabri se wait kar rahi hun,plz update soon and happy friendship day..._**

 ** _Abhi-ya-fan;Thank u dear_**

 ** _chhaya 1122-Thank u dear for your precious review_** ** _Abhigyaan-Thank u baccha for your review..._** ** _Anam -abhi's fan-Thank u dear_** ** _sifa-Thank u for revewing_** ** _Zeba-Thank u dear_** ** _Thanks to all the guest who reviewed agar galti se kisi ka naam choot gaya ho to uske liye extremely sorry,par vo reviews me jaroor bata dijiyega,and haan rhia di aap kahan chali gyi ,u have not reviewed yet.._**

 ** _No more bak-bak,starting this story_**

Acp-tumne bhut galat kiya daya uske saath..bhut galat kiya _...tears were rolling down from daya's eyes but it doesn't affect acp as well to say concerned father,he continue..._ tunne kuch mahine ke rishte ke liye apne 17 saal ki dosti par ungli utha diya, tumhe andaja v hai iska ki tumne kya kiya hai,tum to abhijeet ko apna bhai kahte ho na daya... _daya tearily nodded..._ to kya tumhe apne bhai par itna v yakeen nhi tha ki chahe jo ho jaye vo tumhare saath kabhi kuch galat nhi kar sakta... _salunkhe had also tear in his eyes,he kept his hand on his buddy's shoulder to calm him down..._ vo ajj tak jeeta aaya hai to sirf tumhare sahare.. _he added tearly.._ hum sabne use par kai baar shak kiya hai,use kitna bhala bura kaha hai,use humesa uss baat ki saja mili hai jo usne kabhi kiya hi nhi hota haipar usne vo sab chup chap saha kisi ko kuch nhi bola ,phir se apne aapko sambhala pata hai kyun sirf aur sirf tumhari vajah se,tum uske saath hote the isliye vo hum sabki karvi baate sah jaata tha par tumne to usse sari dosti hi khatam karli vo v ek pal me.. _daya was listening all this with down head and silent tear which was rolling down from his eyes didn't_ _stop.._ tumne sach bola daya tumne use sach me tor dia puri tarah se tor diya and he went from there angrily...

salunkhe looked at daya disappointingly and he also went behined acp leaving daya dumbstruck...

Daya standstill on his place he remembered all the words of acp sir **... _tumne sahi kaha daya tumne use sach me tor diya...vo abhi tak sirf tumhare vajah se jeeta aaya hai...kya tumhe apni dosti pe itna v bharosa nhi tha daya..tumne kuch mahino ke rishto ke liye apni17 saal ki dosti bhula di...tumne bhut galat kiya daya..bhut galat kiya us bacche ke sath.._** _the hateful eyes of acp and salunkhe realized daya ,he also lose his all realation with his buddy,now his all alone,there's no one here for him...the guilt increasing like a petrol in his body,he felt that he is most unlucky person in the world,who destroy his all relation with his own hand.._

He satared walikng outside from hospital absent mindly,all the things was revolving in his mind... _his buddy helpless face..his buddy all try talk him... **daya ek baar meri baat to sun...daya mai samajha sakta hun yaar...tujhe mujh par vishvas nhi hai aain...agar tumhe humari 17 saal ki dosti me bharosa nhi hai to mujhe aisi dosti me dilchaspi nhi hai...**_ He didn't realise when he reached to their house,where he lived together,but he left this house forever a month ago... _he opened the locked door and enter inside with slow step...he felt his buddy's presence in this house...tear was forming again and again in his eyes..he remember the unlucky day when he leave his buddy alone in the house besides his buddy all efforts..._ **Flashback...** **Daya was packing his all stuffs angrily... _abhijeet came from bereau and went inside to talk with daya about misunderstanding,but as he reached to daya,he standstill in his place to see that his buddy was packing all stufff...abhijeet's whole body shievered..his eyes filled with tear and his voice chocked under his throat..._** **Abhijeet( _composing himself and tried to smile)-_ daya tu ye kya kar raha hai.. _daya turned but didn't say a word.._ tujhe koi mission pe jaana hai kya ,accha acha samjha to saheb ko shopping par jaana hai isliye saheb bahana dhund rahe hai ye kapre ko donate karke (he smiled) kya daya tu bhi na kabhi nhi sudhar sakta.. _abhijeet noticed daya's silent and serious gesture,his fear started increasing..._** ** _but he last tried.._ laa daya mujhe de mai pack karne me madad kar deta hun** ** _Daya stopped packing and hold abhijeet's hand to stopped him for help..._ Daya( _straightly)-_ abhijeet nahi to mai koi mission par jaa raha hun,nahi kapre daan me dene,mai ye ghar humesa humesa ke liye chhor kar jaa rahu..pointing towards him..tumhe chhor kar jaa raha hun( _stressing his word)_** **Abhijeet(shocked plus tearlydaya tu ye kya keh raha hai haan,apne bhai ko chhor kar jaa raha hai tu aain kya humara rishta itna kamjor hai ki iss chhotisi galatfaimi se toot jaye haan?????** **Daya(** ** _angrily)-_ chhoti si galat faimi?,ye tumhare liye chhoti baat hogi abhijeet mere liye nahi ,tumne mujhse mera pyaar cheena hai abhijeet (abhijeet shocked),meri sari khusiyan barbaad kardi tumne mujhse jhoot ek baar nhi baar baar jhoot bola,mera dum ghootta hai yahan tumhare saath,so plz ab koi aur drama create mat karo aur mujhe jane do yahan se ( _folding his both hands)_ bhut bara ehsaan hoga mujh par..** **Abhijeet (** ** _low tone)-_ agar teri khusi yahan se jaane me hai to tu jaa daya,mai nhi rokunga tujhe,tera dum ghootta hai na mere saath to tujhe yahan nhi rahna chahiye,tu jaa par ek baat yaad rakhna jab tu yahan vapas aega na to bhut der ho chuki hogi bhut der _..and he rushed toward his room closed his door with bang and he covered his mouth with both hands to stop his crying voice fron daya,tear was rolling down from his eyes..here daya took his bag and left his house..after listening door opening and closed sound abhijeet understood that daya had gone..he cried out loudly with voice..._** **Abhijeet(** ** _cryingly)-_ daya v mujhe chhor kar chala gaya,maa ne v mujhe chhor diya sab mujhe chhor kar chale jate hai.. _sobbing badly.._ mai sachme bhut bura hun maine maa se unki jindgi cheen li aur daya se dubara uska pyaar door kar diya maine apni bhai ki khusiya cheen li .. _His body was jerking badly with his sobbing.._** **maa mujhe le chal na apne paas ab to mera koi v nhi hai yahan ,jo tha vo to mujhse nafrat karne laga hai...plz le jaa na mujhe..le jaa and he didn't know when he slept with mumbling this taking daya and his own photo in his hand...** ** _and from next day he decided to apply for transfer and neither he tried to talk with daya again,he became totally silent...all other officers saw his cracked eyes,pale face daily..but they couldn't do anything ,abhijeet totally went into silent zone,his health was getting deteroite day by day and he also started to take eating pills for his sleep even in large amount.._** _Flashback end..._ _Daya started crying silently to rememembered his buddy's pain,he went to his buddy's room,his heart pinched badly to see that abhijeet's room was surrounded by daya's diffent pictures and daya's belonfing..abhijeet used to remember his bhai with these small things.._ _daya took small steps and came infront of their large size picture in which abhijeet was hanging his hand around daya's picture and they both are smiling beautifully in this..daya smilingly with tears caress his buddy's face..he saw his teddy bear in his bhai's room which he understoid tha his buddy used to sleep with daya's bear considering as his daya..his voice chocked...he was about to come outside as he felt he couldn't bear his buddy's pain more but a black things attracted him..he went to drawer and saw that it was abhijeet's diary..._ **In hospital...** **Acp and salunkhe was inside abhijeet's room,acp was caressing his son's hair lovingly and salunkhe was memerising this scenario with tearful eyes...** Acp( _lost voice seeing abhijeet's calm face)-_ isse aur kitna sehna parega salunkhe,humesa yahi kyu .. _his voice chocked..._ humne isse kitna kuch bola jab daya gayab hua tha par isne ek aawaj tak nhi uthayi.. _salunkhe down his head in guilt..._ ye bhut roya hoga akele,maa se humari sikayat v ki hogi par hume ek sabd nhi bola, pata hai salunkhe.. _salunkhe looked at him.._ jab aaj ise goli lagi na tab maine iske aankh me ajeeb sa sukoon dekha jo sayad isse pahle kabhi nhi dekha tha aisa lag raha tha use ab sare dukho se aajadi milne vali hai _..he hold abhijeet hand and kissed on it..he added tearly.._ daya ne bhut galat kiya hai iss baar,mai use apne bacche ko torne ke liye kabhi maaf nhi karunga,kabhi nhi...he kissed on his son's forehead livingly...ab ise aur koi takleef nhi hine dunga..bas ye jaldi theek ho jaye aur koi takleef nhi uthane dunga..

Salunkhe( _tearly)-_ haan boss ab hum bacche ko koi takleef nhi hone denge... _he added smilingly.._ tumhara beta bilkul tumpar gaya hai dekhna jaldi hi uth jaega ,vo sher hai hamare cid ka ,itni jaldi haar manne valo me se nhi hai...

They smiled lovingly to each other ald looked at abhijeet's face lovingly...

 **Thank u..** **Happy friendship day to all of u..** **aur nikita di aapne biklul sahi kaha dosti se badkar pyaar kabhi nhi ho sakta...** **so don't hurt your real friends...** **pls r and r...** **take care..bye ..love yaa all of u**


	5. laut aa mere yaar 2

Daya was going to read abhijeet's diary but he stopped...he had not dare to read bcz he knew if he would broken then he would not able to strong for his brother.. _Abhi abhijeet ko meri jaroorat hai..mujhe uske paas jaana hai...vo mera intezar kar raha hoga..._ he put diary and keep in drawer safely...

 _He went to hospital and saw that acp sir was caressing abhijeet's hair and salunkhe was sitting on couch...he entered inside slowly and sit on stool near abjijeet's bed...tears start flowing in speed...acp and salunkhe looked at each other and nodded understandingly..they came outside to give sometime to daya alone with abhijeet..._ Daya was staring abhijeet's face siletly, he softly kissed abhijeet's forehead and hold his hand tightly ,he started sobbing..

Daya( _cryingly)-abhi..boss ...mu...mujhe ...maaf kardo..maine tumhe kitni takleef di na...kitna rulaya tumhe.. mai tumse maafi maangne ke layak v nhi hu..par plz tum ek baar uth jao na..mujhe saja do na boss..mujhe daanto maaro..tumhe jo karna hai karo..par plz ek baar utho na boss..crying badly..mai tumhara har baat maanunga..jaisa tum kahoge vaise karoonga..par plz uth jao na..mai nhi dekh sakta tumhe iss haal me...nhi dekh sakta yaar...tum mere aankho me ek v aansoo nhi dekh sakte na..to phir ab apne daya ko kyun rula rahe ho...ohhh..samajh gya tum mujhse naaraj ho na kyunki maine tumse baat nhi ki itne din..ghar v chhid diya..isliye badla le rahe ho na..boss tum mujhpe gussa karlo..par acp sir,salunkhe sir aur tareeka ko kyun saja de rahe ho ..mera gussa unpar kyu nikal rahe ho..plz abhi uth jao na..plz..he broke down completely...and sleep there keeping head on his buddy's shoulder...mumbling same thing continuously..._

 **In morning...**

Nurse saw daya was sleeping till now..she raises cutain..sunrise fall on daya's face.. _he said in sleepy tone..ummm boss sone do na..abhi bereau ka time nhi hya.._ but he realised the present scenario..he suddenly get up..tears came in his eyes instantly to remember his buddy...he wiped his tear.. _good morning boss said smiling in fresh tone...boss mai 5 min me fresh hoke aata hun..._ he left and came after 10 minutes ...he was wearing formal..he was ready for bereau..boss mai bereau jaa raha hun saam ko vapas aa jaunga... _he kissed on his buddy's forehead and left for bereau..._

 **In bereau...**

All officers were avoiding daya's presence, they didn't talk daya even a single word..Daya was already ready for this,he knew whatever he had done to his buddy..he had to bear all punishment... _he was feeling more and more guilty after realising his buddy's pain,which he suffered for a month..._ Acp came from cabin,he totally ignored daya's presence...

Acp( _angrily)-_ ek kaam v dhang se nhi hota tumlogo se ...abhi tak kal ke case ka file hq me submit nhi hua hai..kar kya rahe ho tumlog.. _he roared loudly from which all officer shievered...he was expeling his all pain in form of anger..no one has ability to know that he was shouting at them to hide his emotions for his son's condition except daya..._ mujhe do ghante ke andar file complete chahiye,is that clear every one???

All officer together-yes sirrr

suddenly they heard a well know voice,the voice of that person who always come in bereau with storm for cid officers, yes u r thinking right,none other than our dcp chhitrolle came,the most dangerous personality for officers especially for our trio...

Dcp chhitrole( _teasingly)-kya baat hai pradyuman,itna kyu chilla rahe ho,raising his eyebrow,oh samajh gya apne laadle officer ko miss kar rhe ho_ Acp( _irritately)-_ sir aap yahan,kuch kaam tha??

Dcp( _smirkly)-_ Are kya acp ,mai bas kaam se hi bereau aaunga kya?? vo to tumlogo ko ek khuskabri deni thi..vo kya hai na acp mera dil v pathhar ka nhi hai tumhari haalat dekh ke daya aa gyi..tum aur daya yahan akele sab kuch sambhal rahe ho bhut kaam badh gya hai tumlogo ka issiliye mai tumlogo ke liye ek tohfa laya hun jisse tumhara kaam aasan ho jaega..

All were so much confused...all were looking each other's face..

Dcp- Are ye kya tumlog to ek dum chup ho gye chalo mai hi bata deta hun us tohfe ka naam hai sr. inspector avinash jo yaha sr. inspector abhijeet ke jagah post hua hai...

All become stunned..daya's whole body shievered with anger..acp sir also looking at dcp with deadly glare..

Acp( _angrily)-_ tumhari himmat kaise hui chhitrole abhijeet ke jagah kisi aur ko lane ki, abhijeet ki jagah yahan koi nhi le sakta samjhe tum

Dcp _(angrily)-_ kyun nhi le sakta, abhijeet ne transfer le liya hai mumbai se... _all become shocked to hear that..._ uska officially transfer accept ho chuka hai..bhale hi vo coma me hai lekin agar vo ab coma se bahar aega to uski posting delhi me hogi nahi ki mumbai me samjhe

Daya( _tearly)-_ sir ye aap kya keh rahe hai aap aisa kaise kar sakte hai..bina abhijeet ke aap kisiko v uski jagah kaise de sakte hai haan(angrily) mai aapko abhu ka jagah kisi aur ko nhi dene dunga samjhe app

Acp also supported daya this time-tumhe jo karna hai chhitrole tum karlo mai abhijeet ka transfer rukva ke hi rahunga, abhijeet ke jagah koi nhi aa sakta koi v nhi samjhe aap(determiningly)

Dcp( _challanging)-_ tumhare paas sirf 24 ghante hai pradyuman mai dekhta hun ki tum avinas ki posting yahan hone se kaise rokte ho all the best and he left...

Daya( _angrily)-_ ye aise kaise kar sakta hai,sir hum iske irado me ise kabhi kaamyab nhi hone denge,abhijeet ki jagah yahan koi aur nhi aa sakta ,kabhi nhi

Acp _(angrily)-_ band karo apna drama tum daya... _daya was shocked to hear this.._ ye jo kuch bhi ho raha hai sirf tumhari vajah se ho raha hai,tumne abhijeet ko majboor kiya transfer lene ke liye,tum to yahi chahte the na ki abhijeet chala jaye tumhare jindgi se,to khusiya manao ab abhijeet kabhi nhi milega tumhe

Daya(brokenly)-sir ye aa...aap kya bol rahe hai...ma..mai..abhi ke jaane se khus hounga,sir mai? .. _he went to freddy..freddy dekho sir kya bol rahe hai ye keh rahe hai mai abhijeet ke jane ki khusi manau(tearly)_ Freddy( _angrily)-_ acp sir bilkul sach kah rahe haiabhijeet sir ne sirf aapki vajah se transfer liya ,unka aaj jo v haal hai vo sirf aapki vajah se..

sachin-daya sir,aapne abhijeet sir ke saath bhut galat kiya.. _daya was listening all with head down like a statue..._ aapne bina sacchai jaane unhe ek pal me dhokebaaz bana diya...aapko andaja v hai unke dukh ka vo iss ek mahine me bilkul jinda laas ban gye the...

purvi-sir us din mai bereau me hi thi jab aap abhijeet sir se jhagra kar rahe the.. _daya was shocked..._ aapne 17 saal ki dosti bas isliye tor di kyunki unhone aapse ek sach chhipaya tha , agar aaj abhijeet sir chale gye na to mai aapko kabhi nhi maaf karoongi...

 _Tareeka has come to bereau for giving this report,but she felt dumb when she heard all this.._ Tareeka( _tearly)-_ purvi.. _purvi looked at her she felt bad to look her friend brokenly.._ purvi kya tumlog jo keh rahe ho vo sach hai???... _purvi nodded tearly..she suddenly felt on knee and burst out in crying..purvi was condonling her.._ daya felt bad for her,he came and kept hand on her shoulder, _tareeka jerked his hand angrily and got up_

Tareeka( _hatefully);_ plz daya he dikhava rahne do tum , tumhare liye abhijeet humesa lara hai par tumne kya kiya uske saath jab vakt aaya to tumne kya kiya dosti aur pyaar ke beech me tumne apne pyar ko chuna..tum abhijeet se sirf isliye gussa the na kyunki usne tumhara diya hua letter shreya ko nhi diya... _shreya was shocked like hell_..tum janna chahte ho na to suno shreya ke papa ne abhijeet ko vo letter dene se mana kar diya, unhone abhi ko vachan diya tha ki vo tmhe ya shreya ko ye baat nhi bataye,usne v unka maan rakhkar tumhe sachai nhi batayi par use kya pata tha ki use itni bari keemat chukani paregi and she broke down completely...

All were so shocked to knowing this truth specially daya and shreya became statue after listening this...

Sachin(tearly)- daya sir aapne bhut bura kiya bhut abhijeet sir ke saath,unka dukh aapko najar nhi aaya ..

Acp(teasingly)-chhoro sachin isse kya pooch rahe ho ,isse to bas khud ki pari hai, isne to abhijeet ko ek mauka tak nhi diya sacchai batana ka

shreya couldn't control overself and spoke-bas kijiye aaplog daya sir ko dos daalna,unhone kuch v nhi kiya,ye sab abhijeet sir ke saath hona pahle se leekha tha usme daya sir ki koi galti nhi hai vo v abhijeet sir ko apna bhai maante hai...

Now this is the end of tolleration of daya, guilt ,pain and anger all started flowing together in his body...

Daya( _angrily)-_ shut up shreya.. _shreya shievered from daya's voice..._ ye jo kuch v ho raha hai sirf tumhare vajah se ho raha hai,maine tumhare vajah se apne bhai ko tor diya... _his eyes filled with tear and his face was reflecting guilt,pain and what not.._ maine tumhare vajah se uspe chillaya, jab se tum mere life me aayi ho tab se mere abhijeet ke beech kuch na kuch hota aaya hai..tumne mere liye use giraftaar giya tha na sabke samne ...mai tumse usi din sare rishte kharam kar deta par abhijeet ne mujhe tumhe maaf karne ke liye bola... _tears started rolling down from his eyes..he wiped it harshly..._ plz shreya mai tumhare aage hath jorta hun tum mere life se dur raho mujhpe bhut bara ehsaan hoga ... _shreya become stunt to his place..._ aaj ke baad mere liye tumhe kuch v karne ya bolne ki jaroorat nhi hai he joint his both hand infront of him and left the spot immediately...

 **Author's note:**

 _so guys batana jaroor aapko daya ka rudra avtar kaisa laga? dcp chhitrole ki entry ke bare me v batana and avinas ke bare me suggestion jaroor dijiyega,i hope ye chapter aaplogo ko accha laga ho..._

 **Meow Meow; Thank u di for your long and lovely reviews.I hope,aapko ye chapter pasand aaya ho.Mai aapka vala os jaroor likne ka try karoongi. Di,avinas ke bare me jaroor kuch suggestion dena ki uska character kaisa hona chahiye...**

 **Rhia-Thank u di for your review and plz aapl sorry mat bolo,i can understand ki kitna kaam hota hau,iss chapter ke bare me batana jarror**

 **Chhaya 1122-Thank u dear for your review as well as for complement.**

 **Abhigyaan- Thank u dear**

 **Rai-Thank u for your review ,agar mai galat na samjhu to aap rai-the-night-queen ho kya?jinki ff pe super stories hai,batana jaroor**

 **zeba-Thank u dear...**

 **Sifa-thank u dear,for your review..**

 **Anam abhi's fan-tank u dear...**

 **Alishah-thank u dear..**

 **and thanks to all those guest who reviewed me...**

 **js abhi and shrlocked aap dono ne abhi tak review nhi kiya so sad...**

 **Pls r and r...**

 **bye...tc..gn**


	6. beeti baate yaad aati hai

Daya was driving car and wiping his tear again and again.He stopped the car on the beach,he got down from car,all things started revolving in his mind... _tumlogo ke liye ek tofa hai mere paas sr. inspector avinas jo ki sr.inspector abhijeet ki jagah yaha aaega...daya plz tum ye apna dikhava band karo abhijeet humesa tumhare liye lara hai,par tumne kya kiya haan,dosti aur pyaar ke beech me pyaar ko choon liya...agar abhijeet sir chale gye to mai aapko kabhi maaf nhi karoongi sir..._ a ll things was echoing in his ear ,his sinus were very fast,he closed his ear with both hands and shouted-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

he angrily hit his hand with car's bonnet and fell down on his knee,he cuddled his leg around it and burst out in crying... _he remembered all the beautiful moment which he spent with his buddy..._

 ** _jo bheji thi dua vo jake aasman_**

 ** _se yu takra gayi ki aa gyi_**

 ** _laut ke sadaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

 _mere saath hi aisa kyu hota hai ,kyu?????(shouted) bhagwan ne meri kismat me bachpan se akelapan hi likha hai kyunki mai manhoos hun jiske v jindgi me jaata hun usse sirf dukh hi deta hun...issliye to mere maa-baap ne bojh samajh ke phenk diya aur jab abhi ke jindgi me aaya to use v maut ke mooh me bhej diya ,mujhe jeene ka koi hak nhi ,koi nhi and he started sobbing..._

 ** _khusi ke pal,kahan dhoondhu_**

 ** _benisha sa vakt v yahan hai_**

 ** _jane kitna labo pe gile hai_**

 ** _jindgi se mile faasle hai..._**

He remembered his buddy's care and concern for him

 **daya ek baat yaad rakhna humesa mai tere liye apni jaan v de dunga..**

 **baccha khana khale tune subah se kuch nhi khaya hai**..

 **Tere jaisa dost duniya me koi aur nhi hai daya**

 ** _sapne jo chhote in haatho se_**

 ** _yu bewajah,haan haannnnn_**

 ** _jo bhji thi dua vo jake aasma se yun takra gyi ki aa gyi laut ke sadaaa_**

His buddy's most painful voice"tera dum ghootta hai na yahan to tujhe mere saath nhi rahna chahiye par ek baat yaad rakhna jab tu vapas aaega bhut der ho chuki jogi"...tumne sahi kaha abhi bhut der ho gyi sachme, he was expelling all his anger,guilt and agony in the form of tears..

After sometimes,he became relax,wipe his tear and take full water bottle from car and poured it on his face.He felt that no energy left in him, He was so tired from physically and mentally,so he directly turned his quills toward their house...he opened the door and fall on abhijeet's bed with he unlocked his mobile and see his buddy bcz he set his abhi's pic in wallpaper,he softly caresses abhijeet's pic... _tum chinta mat karo abhi jab tak tum theek nhi hote mai yshan kisi ko v apne abhi ki jagah nhi lene dunga..a silent tear came from his eye and absorb in his hairy scalp...boss i m missing u, tumhe pata hai boss sab mujhse ab nafrat karte hsi,yahan tak ki..acp sir v ._..he take album in which all sweety-salty moments was captured,he was seeing one by one picture with sometimes smile and sometimes tear,he stopped at a picture in which both are looking like ghost,he remembered that day...

 **Flashback...**

Abhi came to home after meeting his khabri and called daya,daya came from kitchen in pure chef form...

Abhijeet( _shockingly)-_ Daya tu kitchen me kaam kar raha tha.. _daya nodded with shy smile..abhijeet came near him and check his temperature.._

Daya( _confusingly)-_ ye kya kar rahe ho tum,mera temperature kyu check kar rahe ho??

Abhijeet( _teasingly)-_ dekh raha tha saheb ki tabeeyat to theek hai,kyunki saheb mere lakh baar kahne par v kitchen me pravesh nhi karte aaj achanak aisa kya hua???

Daya-boss haha very funny!!!,mai ab samajh dar ban gya hun vo kya hai na mujhe aaj meetha khane ka bhut man kar raha tha isliye maine socha kheer bananlu hum dono ke liye..

Abhijeet( _shockingly)-_ daya tujhe kheer banani aati hai???

daya( _proudly)-_ are boss kheer baname me kya hai bas coocker me ... _abhijeet eyes widened with the word coocker.._ dhoodh daalo,cheeni daal do aur chaval daalkar use set kardo aur gas par chadha do simple

Abhijeet was drinking water,all water split out from his mouth listening daya's vidhi of kheer

Abhijeet-abe pres...pressure me tu kheer chadayi hai , he bhagvan,he pat his own head and rushed toward kitchen,... _daya was extremely confused with abhijeet's behaviour but he also followed abhijeet.._ abhijeet was going to put off the flame but the coocker burst and all daya's special kheer came on their face, due to burst all containers also fall down on his body,daya got covered also with aata(flour)...

Abhijeet was shocked ,he looked at daya like a deadly ghost but after looking daya,he couldn't control his laughter blaster, he was laughing like this that tear start rolling from his eyes

Abhijeet( _controling his laughing)-_ Daya tuna pura snow man lag raha hai...nhi nhi snow man to cute hote hai tu to pura vampire dikh raha hau,he again burst out laughing

Daya(angrily)-mai vampire dikh rha hu na ruk ja abhi ke bacche dikhata hun tujhe,he took remained flour and poured out on abhijeet's face and now this time daya started laughing

Abhijeet-dayaaaaaaa ruk tu abhi batata hun...

daya started running and abhijeet was chasing him and throwing pillow,remote and whatever come in his hand over him..at last both buddy's fall on sofa tiringly

Daya(naughtingly)-boss kheer kaisa laga..regular his breathing... _abhijeet confusingly looked at him..daya pointed on his face..._ taste to kar hi liya hoga bhagte bhagte..

Abhijeet looked at him with deadly glare but then both buddy's laughed out looking each other,whole environment was echoing with their laugh..

 ** _Flashback end..._**

Daya's eyes filled with tear within a painful smile of missing his buddy

He hugged album to his chest and started crying... _boss i m missing u...plz aa jao..tumhara daya nhi jee sakta tumhare bina..ek-ek pal mar raha hun yaar...plz vapas aa jao..plz_

 ** _In cid bereau..._**

Acp( _on phone)-_ dekhiye Dig saheb mai aapki baat samajhta hun par mai aapse veenati karta hun aap avinas ki posting rukva dijiye...plz ek baar kosis to kijiye...theek hai and he cut the call... _all were looking him with hope but after seeing disappointment in his facial expression they understood that dig sir not convience for transfer._

salunkhe kept hand on acp's shoulder-boss chinta mat karo sab theek ho jaega

Acp( _irritately)-_ kaise sab theek hoga salunkhe tu hi bata, maine kitni minnate ki dig sir se par unhone meri ek nhi suni...yaar mujhe bhut dar lag raha hai agar avinas ki posting yahan ho gyi to abhijeet ka kya hoga??

Daya have come there for taking half day leave but he listen everything...

Daya ; nhi mai ye nhi hone dunga..mai abhi ki jagah kisiko nhi dunga kisi ko v nhi.. _he rushed toward hospital ...he pushed the door of abhijeet's room siletly and stared his buddy for sometime_

 ** _Rooth ke humse kahin jab chale jaoege tum_**

 ** _Rooth ke humse kahin jab chale jaoege tum_**

He came to abhijeet with slow step and kept his face on his buddy's chest and started crying...

 ** _ye na socha tha kabhi itne yaad aoge tum_**

 ** _Rooth ke humse kahin..._**

 _boss plz ab vapas aa jao...tumhara daya mar raha hai..tum mujhe maaf mat karna..bilkul v maaf mat karna bas ek baar aa jao...i promise tum jo kahoge vahi karoonga..._

 ** _Mai to na chala tha do kadam v tum bin_**

 ** _Ho phir v mera bachpan yahi har din_**

 _boss tum kahoge na to mai tumhe chhor kar bhut door chala jaunga par plz uth jao...ab nhi seh sakta mai...mai tumhare jagah kisi ko bardast nhi kar sakta..mai jeete jee mar jaunga..plz boss uth jao na.._

 ** _chhor ke mujhe bhala ab kahan jaoge tum_**

 ** _chhor ke mujhe bhala ab kahan jaoege tum_**

 _boss maine tumhare saath bhut bura kiya..mai janta hun isliye tum mujhe saja de rahe ho ..par tum to mere abhi ho na kisi ko v nhi roola sakte phir mujhe kyu rula rahe ho...he was sobbing badly...plz boss aa jao ek baar phir mai sab theek kar dunga tumhare life se humesa ke liye door chala jaunga...plz aa jao...mai kisi ko v mere boss ke jagah nhi dekh sakta ..nhi dekh sakta and he burst out in crying.._

 ** _Rooth ke humse kahin jab chale jaoge tum_**

 ** _Rooth ke humse kahin..._**

some body was watching daya from glass window,the person was also wiping his tear... _daya tum chinta mat karo,abhijeet ke jagah ab koi nhi aega...tum dono ko to bhagvan v ek dusre se alag nhi kar sakte.._ and he left from there...

 **Author's note:**

Agar mere vajah se pichcle chapter me koi hurt hua hai to sorry for that,but mera maksad aapko hurt karna nhi tha..hum duo lovers specially abhijeet sir ke fan shreya ko bilkul v pasand nhi karte bcz of giraftar series...aur mai personally jhanvi mam ko pasand karti hun but not shreya...so shreya lovers stay away from this story ...iss story me shreya ko kuch to sehna hi parega jabtak use apni galti ka sahi se realise nhi hota

Meow Meow: Thank u di mujhe support karne ke liye and sorry for late update actually mera tabeeyat theek nhi hai,isliye jaldi baji me jo v man me aaya type kar diya,i know utna accha nhi hoga,par plz kaam chala lijiega

Rhia di- Thank u di for your review aur aapne bilkul sahi kaha likhne vakt writer khus hona chahiye,hey di i have used your song dua batana jaroor kaisa laga

chhaya 1122- thank u di for your review, daya bechare pe sab barase jaa rahe the use v to kisi par gussa nikalna tha(wink),so bas isilye

sherlocked- thank u for your reviews,i can really understand assignment vagera me kitna deemag khapat hota hai,so don't say sorry...vaise aap kaun se class me ho jaroor batana agle review me

Abhigyaan-thank u baccha aapko ye story pasand aaya,

Anam-abhi's fan-Thank u for your review,

zeba-thank u for your precious review

cid duo fan-aapko to 4 baar thanks bolna parega 4 reviews ek saath dene ke liye,thank u yaa love u

sifa-thank u dear for your review,and u don't worry shreya ko apni galti ka ehsaas jaroor hoga

Abhirika jai-thank u for your review dear

thanks to all those who reviewed..

pls r and r..

tc...bye..gn


	7. Forgiving

**In hospital**

Daya was silently sobbing in same position as before(keeping his head on his buddy's chest)

In the mean time nurse came there after pushing the door, daya become alert on listening door opening sound, he hurriedly sat straight and wiped his tear...

Nurse( _to daya)-_ sir aapko doctor bula rahe hai unhe kuch baat karni hai aapse to aap plz mil lijiye unse _(looking at abhijeet)_ mai hun yahan inke pass

Daya nodded and went to doctor cabin... _he knocked...may i come in??_

Dr- oh daya come here, i was waiting for u, ( _pointing toward chair),_ plz be seated... _daya sat on chair but he noticed_ _dr. serious expression, he became frightened to see him serious like this..._

Daya( _low tone)-_ dr. sab theek hai na??? aap intne pareshan kyun dikh rahe hai...abh..abhi theek hai na haan?(fearly)...aap kuch to boliye plz mujhe aapke choopi se dar lag raha hai...plz say something..

Dr- dekhiye mr. daya... _daya looked at him with fear ..._ ab jo baat mai aapko batane jaa raha hun ye sochkar sayad aapko dhaka lage... _daya nerves become fast..._ lekin mai ye baat jada der tak nhi choopa sakta.Dekhiye abhijeet jee ki haalat me kaafi sudhar aaya hai lekin unhone jo itne sare sleeping pills liye the uska affect kuch v ho sakta hai..he stopped

Daya( _impatiently)-_ matlab??? dekhiye aapko jo kahna hai jaldi kahiye paheliya mat boojhaye...

Dr- matlab aap pahle se hi taiyar ho jaye..kyunki i m definetely sure about that , large amount me sleeping pills ki vajah se unke mind par kuch na kuch to asar jaroor parega..unki memory v loss ho sakti hai ya phir vo depression me jaa sakte hai anything can ve happen with him, isliye aaplog pahle se ready rahiye... _daya was shocked like hell...he left doctor's cabin instantly and after some time he came on road side...he was feeling that he had loss his everything...he was feeling dizzy, but he kept on walking with shaking his head to control his body_

 **Here Acp and salunkhe was going to hospital from car to meet abhijeet...**

 **In car,**

suddenly a man come infront of his car, driver instantly keep foot on his breaker...

Acp's driver( _angrily)-_ Hey marne ke liye tujhe yahi gari mili thi kya..pata nhi kahan -kahan se aa jate hai pagal

Acp and salunkhe got down from car to see that man, but when they saw him, they became shocked like hell( _bcz the man who collide with car was non other than daya)_

Acp hurriedly went to daya and hold him _...daya was not looking in his senses...he couldn't control over his body and become uncouscious on acp's arm.._..

Acp( _worriedly)-_ daya..daya.. _patting his cheeks..._ ankhe kholo..kya hua tumhe..plz beta aankhe kholo( _tearly).._ _looking at salunkhe..._ yaar dekh na kya hua isse ye achanak aise behos ho gya..

Salunkhe checked his body, he immediately jerked his hand, he said: boss ise to bhut tej bukhar hai...ise jaldi ghar le chalo... _acp nodded and they supported daya and took him in acp's home..._

 ** _In acp's home..._**

(Acp and salunkhe laid him on bed)

Acp hurriedly open his shoes and rubbed his foot...his foot was so cold due to fever...salunkhe come there with a cold bowl of water and strip of cloth...he hurriedly kept cold water strips on daya's forehead..

Here daya was mumbling in semi uncousciousness... _abhi..sorry...plz wapas aa jao...mujhe dar lag raha hai...mai mar jaunga..plz vapas aa jao..and he got faint again..._

Acp and salunkhe's eyes got filled with tear, their heart pinched badly to see their strong door breaker like this...

Acp started caresses daya's hair and salunkhe inject daya due to which he flinched...but acp pat daya's head to calm him down...

Acp( _tearly)-_ yaar mai kaise bhool gaya ki ye kitna bara sentimental fool hai...dekh kuch din baat nhi ki thora daant diya to kya halat bana li isne apni...

salunkhe( _teasingly)-_ kaam v to aisa hi kiya tha tumhare chheranjeevi ne...mana uss vakt halat theek nhi the par ise abhijeet ke saath aisa nhi karna chahiye tha...

Acp( _look towards daya)-_ han sahi kaha salunkhe tune, isne galti ki..isliye to isse khafa hokar saja de raha tha..par ye to gussa v nhi hone deta( _he wiped his tear and kissed on daya's forehead)_

salunkhe looked toward acp and nodded his head in disappointment smile...

Acp( _embarassingly):_ kya hai haan aise kyun dekh raha hai??

Salunkhe( _naughtingly)-_ sakht dikhne vale acp ke peeche apne bete ke liye jo pyaar hai use dekhkar hans raha tha

Acp(fake anger)-tujhe to bas ek mauka chahiye chidane ka...tu baith daya ke pass mai berau me phone karke freddy ko abhijeet ke paas bhej deta hun.. _salunkhe nodded and he left..._

 ** _Acp informed freddy that acp couldn't go hospital bcz of daya's condition so he stayed with abhijeet tonight..._**

 **In bereau...**

sachin - freddy kiska phone tha?

Freddy- vo acp sir ka call tha, unhone bataya ki daya sir ko bhut tej fever hai isliye vo aur salunkhe sir daya sir ke paas rukenhe to mai abhijeet sir ke paas aaj ruk jaun

sachin- lekin acp sir aur salunkhe sir to hospital ke liye nikle the yahan se to phir inhe daya sir kaise mil gye?

freddy- ye to mujhe nhi pata..

 _In a corner shreya, purvi and tareeka was working on a case report, tareeka was helping shreya and purvi in forensic report..._

shreya( _angrily):_ daya sir ki aaj jo v haalat hai vo sirf aur sirf abhijeet sir ki vajah se..unhone pahle unse jhoot bola aur phir unko bachane ka natak karke mahan ban baithe...daya sir ke upar apne mahanta ka bojh jo daalna tha... _all members listen that and they were fuming in anger..._

Tareeka( _shouted)-_ how dare u?? tum abhijeet ke bare me aisa kaise bol sakti ho haan...i m surprised shreya ki ek cop hokar v tumme koi insaniyat nhi bachi hai...you r so selfish shreya aur meri to ye samajh nhi aa raha ki tumhe abhi se problem kya hai???

shreya( _hatefully):_ tumhe abhi sir ke siwa to kuch dikhta hi nhi hai, u even realise ki unhone meri aur daya sir ki life batbad kar di hai, unki vajah se aaj meri saadi kisi aur se tay ho gyi hai , aur i m sure ki unhone jo tumhe mere papa ko lekar jo v story sunayi hai vo sab jhoot hi hoga, vo mujhse jalte hai isliye vo nhi chahte the ki mai daya sir ki life me aau, isliye unhone ye sab kiya...unhe dar tha ki mai daya sir ko unse cheen lungi isliye unhone baar baar daya sir se jhoot bola aur unke saath jo v hua infact jo v ho raha hai bilkul sahi ho raha but he stopped with a tight slap given by someone... _she kept hand on her cheek and looked toward, she shockingly wishpered" purvi.."_

purvi(angrily):just shut up shreya...chee..kitni ghatiya soch hai tumhari...mujhe tumhe apna dost kahne me v gheen aati hai..tum jo ye dikhava kar rahi ho daya sir se sacche pyaar ka to tumne pahle hi ijhar kyu nhi kiya daya sir se..kyu tum unke kahne ka wait kar rhi thi..kya tumhe daya sir ki aankho me apne liye pyaar nhi dikha..abhi sir ne v to tareeka ko kabhi propose nhi kiya directly phir v tareeka samajh gyi..to tum kyu nhi??...tum kya keh rahi thi ki abhi sir ne daya sir ko bachane ka naatak kiya to phir tum mere ek sawal ka javab do, tumne kyun nhi khali daya sir pe chalne vali goli..tum v to wahi thi.. _shreya looked blankly at purvi.._ nhi hai tumhare pass iss saval ka javab aur hoga v nhi sayad...she turned her face another side with anger plus tear

shreya looked around and saw that all were looking her hatefully, she left bereau imnediately with crying..

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/N: ye story sirf duo fans ke liye hai, so plz shreya lovers stay away from this...**

 **Meow Meow:** I hope ye chapter tumhare according hai...and ya bilkul sahi kahame tumne friendship me no' aap' actually mai thora sanskari ban rahi thi(wink), and tumhare to sare reviews hi bestum best hote hai, and thank u so much meri itnii tareef karne ke liye..(hehe vaise mai itna accha v nhi likhti), love u infinity my didu...tc..bye..gn and keeping reviews, aur haan tabeeyat ke bare me batana hi bhool gyi...mai ab theek hun di actually mera liver weak hai so humesa pet me dard rahta hi hai, aur in ek mahino se kuch jada hi dard ho raha hai...bt i m ok now(karvi karvi meds leke, uggh)

Ksarah(disha di): thank u so much for your review, i m big fan of yours duo story, tata..tc

js abhii: Thakh you my jenny for your review.I m also waiting for your new update.plz update soon.,tc and sweet dreams to my dear jenny

Sherlocked: Thank u soooo much, i will write in your suggestion, btw what's your real name?? Nitika di wants to know your real name, plz tell me in next review.ok tc..bye..gn

Rhia di: Thank u for your review di and i will use your back ground song in next chapter..ok..tab tak ke liye bye..tc.

chhaya: Thank u deae for your review

zeba: thank u dear for ypur review..tc..love yaa

sifa; thank u jaan for your sweet review, i think aapko daya sir bhut cute lagte hai(wink)...hehe..i was kidding..bye..tc..love yaa

Abhigyaan;thank u baccha for your review and yaar aap apna asli naam jaroor batana next chappy me and mention your class also, ok..tab tak ke liye..bye..gn..

Anam abhi's fan-thank u sooo mych for your review and maine kl dhtaan se apna sara review padha aapne jo mujhe blessing di uske liye thanks v kam par jaenge..bas yu hi blessing dete rahna actually abhi blessing ki bhut jaroorat hai, meri tabeeyat humesa kharab ho jaati hai..ok..bye..tc

Abhirika jai:Thank u so much for your review

priya:New reviewer, yippe, thank u for your review...


	8. paas hoke v kitne dur hum

**In Acp's home at night,**

Acp-salunkhe... _salunkhe looked at him.._ maine freddy ko bol diya hai vo aaj raat ruk jaega abhijeet ke paas

salunkhe- oh good, vaise daya ko ab subah hi hos aega...

Acp-accha theek hai, ab tu v ghar jaa bhut thaka hua lag raha hai

salunkhe( _naughtily)-_ apne bete ke saath akele time spent karne ke liye dost ko bhaga rahe ho, theek nhi hai boss... _acp glared him.._ accha accha ab ghooro mat jaa raha hun..

Acp-chal mai tujhe chhor deta hun

Salunkhe- oh bhai saheb aap yahi rukiye mai khud chala jaunga cab leke

Acp( _naughtily)-_ Are mai to ghar ke bahar chhorne ki baat kar raha tha darvaaja jo band karna hai

salunkhe( _angrily)-_ huh tumse to baat hi baat hi karna bekar hai and he angrily left with grumbling...

Acp nodded his head with disappoint smile, he sat beside daya after closing his door...his eyes got filled with tear to his deary son's pale face, he caresses his hair and covered daya with blanket and hold his hand. _..he lost in swwet memory_

 ** _Flashback..._**

 ** _In bereau_**

 ** _Dcp had come to take class of acp sir, actually our naughty duo had done big blunder and acp sir was getting scolded except duo..._** **Abhijeet and daya was standing with head down and dcp sir was insulting acp sir in front of all**

 **Dcp( _angrily)-_ cid mumbai aaj tumhari vajah se badnaam ho raha hai pradyuman, tumhine ( _pointing towrds duo)_ in dono ko sar par chadha rakha hai varna inki himmat nhi hoti bas shak ke kagar par ek aadmi ko interrogarion ke dauran third degree torture karne ki**

 **Acp( _calmly)-_ sir mana ki indono ne( _glaring at duo angrily)_ use kuch jada hi mar diya par sir vo bekasur nhi tha vo masoom baccho ko bechne ka kaam karta tha**

Abhijeet wishpered in daya's ear- ye dcp kuch jaada hi acp sir ko suna raha hai, iska kuch karna parega

Daya( _low audiable tone)-_ tum theek keh rahe ho boss iss dcp ko sabak sikhana hi parega, mera bas chale mai to iska gardan hi maror dunga( _angrily)_

Abhijeet( _low tone)-_ mere paas ek idea hai.. _daya looked toward him with question.._ he pointed toward stand fan and smiled naughtingly after winking at daya.. _daya got his plan and nodded his head in disaproval_

Daya( _scarely)-_ boss marvaoege kya, nhi nhi acp sir pahle se hi gussa hai hum done se mai nhi karne vala ye sab, tumko karna hai to tum akele karo..

Abhijeet( _naughtily)-_ ye hundono me se koi nhi karega.. _daya sigh relaxly..._ balki freddy karega.. _daya looked at him and nooded his head in disappointment..._ Abhijeet called freddy near him,freddy came confusingly there

Freddy-Kya hua sir??

Abhijeet( _scolding)-_ freddy tumhe dikh nhi raha dcp sir ko kitna paseena aa raha hai, vo humare senior hai hume unka kyal rakhna chahiye na... _freddy confusingly nodded.._ are to jao vo stand fan acp sir ki taraf ghuma do vo v full speed me theek hai..jao jao

Freddy didn't got abhijeet's plan and move the stand fan toward dcp sir in full speed and after that all junior officer burst out in laughter bcz the wig of dcp sir flew away from his head due to high speed of fan, trio was controling his laughter, abhijeet couldn't hide his laugh so he turned back to hide his laugh, freddy was just shocked...

 **Dcp( _angrily)-_ kisne kiya hai ye haan?? chhorunga nhi mai tum sabko, he hide his bald head with both hand and rushed from there..**

 **As he went duo and all officer burst out in laughing , duo was just laughing and laughing with holding their stomach ...**

 **Abhijeet( _controlling his laugh)-_ hahaha daya dekha vo ganja hoke kaise bhaaga...and duo laughed again uncontrollable but they stopped after seeing acp sir was glaring them with serious expression...**

 **They went to acp sir and hold their ear cutely and say sorry to him**

 **Abhijeet-sorry sir humari vajah se aapko daant pari, mujhe aur daya ko gussa kaboo me rakhna chahiye tha...**

 **Acp( _straight)-_ aur abhi jo dcp ke saath hua vo kiska plan tha?**

 **Duo fearly looked at each other and down their head and say in low tone"sir humara"...**

 **Acp(naughtingly)-bhut accha kiya.. _duo looked at him with open mouth and then they all laughed again..._ accha hua ab ek-do mahine iski shakal nhi dekhni milegi...**

 **Flashback end...**

Acp sir little laughed to remember that scene and then realised present scenario, his eyes got filled with tear.he caresses daya's hair lovingly... _beta mai tum dono ke bina nhi jee sakta, nakul ke jaane ke baad tum dono hi to ho jo mujhe ye ehsaas dilata hai ki mai akela nhi hu , mere paas v koi hai jo mere hone ya na hone se fark park parta hai(he cried silently)...abhijeet beta plz ab vaapas aa jao mere liye nhi to daya ke liye hi plz aa jao...ab bhut saja dedi tumne isse plz vapas aa jao..plzzz and then he wiped his tear...and he also slept on couch..._

 ** _In morning..._**

Acp sir get up with rubbing his eyes, he looked at daya who was sleeping peacefully, he smiled bcz daya was looking innocent kid while sleeping...he came near daya and check his temperature, he assured that daya has not fever so he sighed relaxly and went to ready for berau, before going he ordered his maid that if daya would get up then he informed him and not allowed him to go ...after taking his breakfast he left for beraeu...

 **In bereau...**

Acp sir was sitting on his cabin and looking very tensed, freddy saw that and he went to acp sir

Freddy( _concernly)-_ sir kya baat hai aap bhut pareshan lag rahe hai, daya sir ki tabeeyat jada kharab hai kya??

Acp( _tensly)-_ Freddy mai daya ko lekar paresan nhi hun.. _he get up from chair and move outside from cabin.._ balki mai isliye paresan hun kyunki dcp ne jo hume 24 ghante ka time diya tha abhijeet ka transfer rukvane ka vo poora ho gya hai lekin ab tak mai kuch nhi kar saka.. _all became tensed..._

 _Suddenly they heard a voice-_ kisika transfer nhi ho raha hai yahan aur nahi kisi ki replacement.. _they turned and all got shocked to see dcp chotrolle..they were shocked that dcp is saying this things with his own mouth, they were staring him like seventh wonder_

Dcp-sabko saanp kyu sungh gya, tumlogo ne jo abhi abhi suna hai vo sach hai, ab abhijeet ke jagah yahan koi nhi aega.. _all were still in shocked but their faced decorated with pleasant surpurise specially acp sir..acp sir came near him_

Acp( _surpurisingly)-_ achanak aapne apna decesion kaise badal liya sir, us din to aap khud hume challange dekar gye the fir aaj...

Dcp- Haan mai khud challange dekar gaya tha tumlogo ko par maine kuch aisa dekha jiske baad mera man badal gaya , tumlog aam khane se matlab rakho goithli ginne se nhi..and he left bereau

All were looking super happy, freddy eyes got filled with happy tears..

Sachin- sir ye dcp sir v kitne ajeeb hai na kabhi kuch karte hai aur kabhi kuch..

Acp( _smilingly)-_ han sachin ajeeb to hai par inhone jo aaj kiya hai na uske liye sab maaf , daya ko pata chalega to vo bhut khus ho jaega.. _he could not control his happiness to got his son again.._

 ** _Dcp sir listened this from bereau corridoor and shake his head.._**

 ** _Dcp-agar usdin mere gaari ka accident nhi hota to nahi mai apne driver ko hospital leke jata aur nahi daya ko vo sab kahte sunta, mera dil itna v patthar ka nhi hai..vaise v agar abhijeet chala gaya to samjho daya v gumnam ho jaega phir acp v silent hi ho jaega to mai bereau me aake tang kise karunga, he smiled in his own thought and left from there..._**

 _In bereau,_

Acp- Rajat tum tab tak bereau sambhal lena mai jara kuch kaam se ghar jaa rha hun.. _rajat nodded.._ and he immediately drove off toward his house...

 ** _End of this chapter.._**

 ** _A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed.._**

 ** _sorry for short update and also sorry ki aaj mai kisi ko individually thank you nhi bol paungi actually mere haath me bhut pain ho raha hai, so plz maaf karna..._**

 ** _Meow meow: Di mai bhut lucky hun ki mujhe tum jaisi behan mili , thank u yaar to coming in my life, mai bihar se hun from darbhanga ,_** ** _aur shreya ko uski kiye ki saja next chappy me milegi..tab tak ke liye..bye..tc_**

 ** _Sherlocked: sambhavi tumna ab bikul akela feel mat karo mai aur nikita di hai na..kyu di??_** , **_mai science stream se hun and ya i like abhirika jodi, actually they r looking so cute jab vo ek saat hote hai specially tab jab abhi sir unke saath flirt karte hai...bye..tc_**

 ** _Sifa-dear ye flashback maine specially aapke liye likha to batana jaroor_**

 ** _Ravi-Thanks for your review, vaise mai sirf duo writer hun dayavi pe likhne ka jaroor sochungi philhal ye story enjoy karo_**

 ** _Thanks to: zeba, arib, anam abhi's fan,chhaya, puja, dhara abhi fan, kritti(sorry aapse jaada baat nhi kar payi), priya , abhirika jai and all those guest who reviewed_** ** _pls r and r..._**


	9. ab aa bhi jaa

Acp came at home happily, he directly went to daya's room but he saw daya was still sleeping...

Acp( _smilingly)-_ Are ye to ab tak so raha hai, utha deta hun good news jo dena hai...nhi nhi sone deta hun bech

ara kitne dino baad aisa soya hoga, mai v tabtak iske liye kuch bana deta hun ... _he went to kitchen for making daya's breakfast_...

 ** _In hospital..._**

Freddy was sitting with abhijeet and doctor was checking him...

Freddy( _caringly)-_ Doctor saheb abhijeet sir kab theek honge,mujhe sir ko aisa dekha nhi jaa raha... _(tear forms in his eyes)_

Doctor- Dekhiye mai aapki jajbaat samajh sakta hun, aap chinta mat kijiye ye jald hi coma se bahar aa jaenge...par mujhe aapke acp saheb se inke medical report ke bare me baat karni hai, vaise to maine daya jee ko sab bata diya tha lekin pata nhi vo ye report liye bina hi kl mere cabin se nikal gaye...

Freddy( _worriedly)-_ Aisa kya hai doctor us report me...abhjeet sir theek to hai na...haan( _fearly)_

Doctor- to mera shak sahi nikla daya jee ne aaplogo ko ye baat abhi tak nhi batayi... _kaisi baat doctor plz jaldi bataye(freddy asked)..._ doctor told him everything... _freddy was shocked...badly shocked...tears start rolling down from his eyes..._ mai kaam karta hun aapko vo report de deta hun, aap sabko bata dijiyega and he left from there...

Freddy hold abhijeet hand , he was crying silently... _aur kitne dukh dega bhagvan tu inhe..ab to raham kar do...muj..mujhe acp sir ko call karke batana hoga ...haan..._

 _mujhe batana hoga...he wiped his tear and dial acp sir's number_

 ** _In acp's house..._**

Acp was chopping onions and tears was rolling from his eyes...mujrimo ko pakarna pyaaj kastne se jaada aasan hai _, and he smiled in his own thought...in the mean time his cell rang..._ abhi kiska call aaya hoga... _he wahed his hand and pick up the phone and saw freddy's number..._ freddy ka phone ...han bolo freddy... _he could only listen freddy's crying voice...he came in tension..._ freddy kya hua tum ro kyu rahe ho...abhijeet theek hai na..haan.. _freddy told him everything about abhijeet's report and acp cut the call instantlly...he came in lawn and sit with a voice thud..._ he broke down in tears completely...nhi abhi mai toot nhi sakta...mujhe daya ke liye khud ko sambhalna hoga..haan sambhalna hi hoga... _he wiped his wet face and came to kitchen again.._

 ** _In hospital..._**

Freddy was sitting in chair outside abhijeet's room because nurse told him to wait outside... _after some time he saw a man and his anger risen up..._ aaj daya sir aur abhijeet sir sirf aur sirf inhi ke vajah se iss halat me hai, inhe aaj mere savalo ka javab dena hoga, kyu kiya inhone aisa, kyu do bhaiyo ke beech takraar karaya kyu... _he came to him and kept hand on his shoulder...the man turned and he became confuse to see freddy..._ jee aap _???(the man asked in confusion)..._ haan mai mujhe aapse kuch baat karni karni hai... _jee kahiye..._ yaha nhi aap mere saath bahar chaliye... _the man nodded and they came outside._

Unknown man-aap to freddy jee hai na shreya ke senior, shreya kaafi kuch batati rahti hai aaplogo ke baare me...

Freddy( _seriously)_ \- haan ,theek pehchana aapne **uncle jee** , par maine aapko ek sawal poochne ke liye roka hai...

shreya's father- sawal...kaisa sawal??? aur aap yahan hospital me kyu hai...sab theek to hai na..mai to yahan shreya ki mummy ka carradic report lene aaya tha...

Freddy( _straightly)-_ aap ko pata hai aapki vajah se do jaan khatre me par gayi hai???

s.f- meri vajah se do jaan khatre me par gyi hai ...ye aap kya keh rahe hai aur maine kiski jaan khatre me daali hai?????

Freddy-Daya sir aur abhijeet sir ki..

 _sf was shocked..._ aapki vajah se daya sir aur abhijeet sir me galatfaimai paida ho gyi, ye jaante hue vi ki agar abhijeet sir shreya ko letter nhi denge to daya sir abhijeet sir se gussa ho jenge,phir v aapne abhijeet sir ko kasam de diya ki vo ye baat nahi daya sir ko bataye nahi shreya ko...aapko pata hai aapki vajah se 17 saal ki dosti toot gyi, aapki vajah se daya sir ne abhijeet sir ko sabke samne jaleel kiya..aapki vajah se abhijeet sir hum sabko chhor kar transfer lene vale the... _sf was stunned at his place..._ abhijeet sir to hum sab ko chhokar jaane hi vale the lekin unhone daya sir ke liye goli khali aur ab vo coma me hai pure 1 week se.. _..tear was rolling down from his eye..._ aur pata hai doctor kya kah raha hai ki jab unhe hos aega unki memory loss v ho sakti aur vo extreme depression me v jaa sakte hai kyunki unhone pure 1 mahine large amount me sleeping peels liye hai...aapke ek kasam ne abhijeet sir ki life barbad kardi...unpe dhokebaaz ka mohar laga diya...aur aapki beti( _smiled teasingly)_ vo samajhti hai ki abhijeet sir ne use vo letter janboojhkar nhi diya kyunki vo jalte hai usse...agar aapme thori si v insaniyat baaki hai to shreya ki galatfaimi jaroor door kar dijiyega ...kyunki hum ab humare abhijeet sir ko aur jaleel hote nhi dekh sakte kisi mamooli junior se... _and he angrily left..._

 _shreya's father dipped in extreme guilt...he was not beliving that due to him, abhijeet's life got destroy..._ mujhe shreya ko sab sach bata dena chahiye, mai ab usko aur andhre me nhi rakhunga...aur mai khud v abhijeet se maafi mangunga uske hos me aate and he left from hospita...

 ** _In acp's hpuse..._**

Acp came to daya's room after making daya's favourite dish, he saw that daya was struggling to open his eyes, so he came near daya and caresses his hair... _now daya slowly openened his eyes and looked around confusingly, after realised that he is in acp room...he got up with jerk...but he got a sudden pain in his head because he was so weak at the time..._. _so he hold his head with both hands..._

Acp( _scolding)-_ kisne kaha tha aise ek jhatke me uthne ke liye haan, khud ko superman samajhte ho... _and he kept pillow on daya's back ..._ daya was shocked after listening acp's scold after long time, his eyes got filled with tear... _he looke at acp with teary and guilty eyes...acp also looked at him..._ kuch kahna hai... _daya did nothing but hugged acp tightly and burst out in crying..._

Daya( _crying)-_ I m sorry sir...maine aapka visvas tor diya...mai nhi rakh paya aapka vishvas...mai bhut bura hun sir... _acp was rubbing his back to sooth him..._ aap humesa kahte the na ki jab hum dono saath me hai to humara koi kuch nhi bigaa sakta...par maine uska saath chhor diya isliye vo itna gussa ho gya ki vo aa hi nhi raha hai... _beta sab theek ho jaega dekhna abhijeet jaldi aa jaega tumhare paas..._ nhi sir vo ab nhi aega...mujhe pata hai maine apne maa-baap ki tarah use bhi kha gya... _daya(loudly)...kya keh rahe ho tum haan..maine kaha na abhijeet ko kuch nhi hoga to matlab kuch nhi hoga...samjhe.._ par sir vo doctorkeh raha tha... _daya doctor ne tumhe jo bataya vo mujhe freddy ne abhi bataya...daya looked at him shockingly...aise kya dekh rahe ho ki mai sach janne ke baad itna saant kaise rah sakta hun yahi na.._ daya nodded... _mai isliye saant hun kyunki mujhe pata hai mera daya abhijeet ko kabhi v kisi haal me nhi chhorega..use vapas leke aega...loege na tum mere dono beto ko sahi salamat ...loege na..._ daya nooded tearly and hugged acp again.. _daya needed this sooth for a long time..bcz he needed this hug for a long time..._

Daya( _composing himself)-_ sir abhi ka transfer... _acp cut him in mid..._ ( dcp ne cancel kar diya)...daya seperate from this hug and looked at acp shockingly... _jhatka laga na,..._ daya nooded with open mouth... _mujhe v laga tha aise hi(smilingly)...and then he ruffled daya's hair...beta bhagvan v tumlogo ko alag nhi karna chahte to tum kyun ghabra rahe ho...dekhna abhijeet humare paas apne daya ke paas jaroor aega..._ daya again hugged acp tearly with smile..haan sir jaroor aega, mai leke aaunga( _confidently)..._ ** _In shreya's house..._** shreya's father told all truth to shreya that he stopped abhijeet to gave her letter bcz of finance problem and also tell her about abhijeet's present condition...

shreya was standstill at his place...she was not beliving on her ear... _nhi ye nhi ho sakta...maine abhijeet sir ko kya kuch nhi samjha...unke bare me kya kuch nhi kaha..maine bhut bura kiya unke saath...unhe kuch nhi ho sakta...kuch nhi ho sakta...agar unhe kuch ho gya to mai apne aap ko kabhi nhi maaf kar paungi...kabhi nhi...she started crying...mujhe unse maafi mangni hai ...plz god unhe theek kardo .._ _plz theek kardo..._

 ** _End of the chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: Hey , maine promise kiya tha long chapter ka so maine promise kar diya, ab aaplog v jaldi se reviews dedo chalo...chalo..._**

 ** _vaise aaj mai bhut khus hun kyun ki humara cid iss week telecast hone vala hai...Happy Independence day to all of you..._**

 ** _Meow Meow:Di maine apne bhaiya ke theek hone ke liye mannat mangi thi hanuman jee se islye fasting ki thi tuesday ko...aur di mai bihar se hun, di tum na mujhe batao ki ye episode 849 kahan milega, maine ye episode dekhi hai par mujhe phir se dekhni hai...aapna batado youtube pe nhi mila...mai dekhkar phir os likhungi_**..

 ** _sherlocked:Thank u behna for your review, be always happy...ok.._**

 ** _luvciddudosti:Thanks for your review, mai happy ending hi karoongi_**

 ** _kriti:Thanks for review in all my chapter..._**

 ** _Rhia dubey:Di aap v humare gang me shamil ho jaye humlog bhut fun karenge, aaplog review pe hi baat kijiye mujhe koi problem nhi hai..thanks for your review..._**

 ** _js abhii:oh thank you my jenny for your review, and tum kitni shararati ho yaar apne sir ko v nhi chhora...hehehe...accha kiya_**

 ** _Thanks to:chhaya, arib, anam abhi's fan, abhirika jai, priya , puja, akku,zeba,sifa and all those guest who reviewed_**


	10. Realisation

Shreya came to meet Abhijeet after knowing truth, she wanted to apologize what she did to Abhijeet...

 ** _In iccu room..._**

Shreya saw Abhijeet was lying with life support system, she realised abhieet's charming face turned into dull and his expressive shiny eyes was closed as he didn't want to open it... _tears came in her eyes after remembering her own words that she used for Abhijeet...she remembered how Abhijeet used to tease her by the name of daya...guilt was increasing inside her...she came near hear and joint her hand infront of her..._ i m sorry sir...ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dijiyega...mujhe pata hai mai aapse maafi maangne ke layak nhi hun phir v apni chhoti behan samajh ke maaf kar dena... _she couln't speak more as she felt lump in her throat so she rushed outside cryingly..._ but she became shocked to see her team infront of her...

shreya(wiping her tearssir aaplog yahan??

Acp- humlog bhi yahan Abhijeet se milne aaye the, vaise accha hua tumhe tumhari galti ka pachtava jaldi ho gya...

Shreya looked down in embarassement, she was not able to meet her eyes with them...she looked at daya, but daya turned his face opposite, she also looked toward purvi and tareeka but they also ignored her... _she felt she had lost her everything today...her love, her best friend and also trust.._ she couldn't control to stand there, so she left hospital cryingly...

Acp kept hand on daya's shoulder- daya chalo hum Abhijeet se milte hai... _daya nodded and they went inside..._ Daya silently sat beside Abhijeet and hold his hand... _tears was rolling from his eyes continuously..._ aur kitna intejaar karvaoge boss ab to aajao plz... _all eyes got teary to see their strong daya sir like this..._ tumhe pata hai dcp sir ne tumhara transfer bhi cancel kar diya... _he smiled in tears..._ boss unhone tumhare dar se hi transfer cancel kar diya hoga...unhe vo ganja vala scene jo yaad aa gya hoga... _all smiled in tears..._ unhe laga hoga jab tum itni si baat ke liye unke saath aisa kar sakte ho to transfer ka sochke kya karoge... and he laughed little...he _became silent for sometime...after sometime he added tearily..._ boss i miss u...ab mujhse aur wait nhi ho raha yaar plz aa jao..uske baad tum jo saja doge mai vo sahne ke liye taiyar hun ...par plz ab vapas aa jao...plz boss mere liye

and he broke down completely...

Freddy( keeping hand on daya's shoulder)-sir plz aap saant ho jaye... _he was also in tear..._ hum aapko aise nhi dekh sakte

sachin _(tearily)-_ haan sir aap mat roye... Abhijeet sir jaldi aa jaenge

Tareeka _(composing herself)_ \- Daya tum Abhijeet se humlogo ko daant khilane ka plan kar rahe ho na... _all looked her in confusion including daya..._ are aur nhi to kya jab Abhijeet theek ho jaega aur use pata lagega ki humlogo ke rahte hue uska ladla itna roya hai to vo humlogo ki class to lega hi na... _daya smiled little and everyone also smiled in tears..._

Daya wiped his tears and joint his hand infront of her- mujhe maaf kardo tareeka... _tareeka was shocked..._ aaj meri vajah se Abhi ki ye haalat hai...abhi ne mujhse bhut baar sach batane ki kosis ki par maine usse ek mauka bhi nhi diya aur isliye use transfer jaisa kadam uthana para...i m sorry... _looking everyone..._ aur tumlog bhi ho sake to mujhe maaf kar do... _all were shaking their heads in no as plz sir don't say sorry to us..._ maine tumlogo ke Abhijeet sir ko bhut takleef di hai na..uske liye plz maaf... _but he couldn't speak more because freddy hugged him and after that all hugged their daya sir tightly..._ daya felt so sooth in hug... _he gain confidence that now all will be fine and he also would get his brother soon..._ Acp and salunkhe was memerising this scenario, they had also happy tears in his eyes to see their lovable family...

Acp _(sadly)_ -chal salunkhe ab to humara yahan koi kaam hi nhi hai, ye log to hume bhool hi gye...

salunkhe( _in same soggy tone)_ -han boss sahi keh rahe ho chalo ye log to busy hai apne daya sir ke saath..

All get seperated from hug and felling embarrassed...daya understood that they were doing nothing but leg pulling..so he smiled and come near to acp and salunkhe sir and hugged them tightly... _sir aaplogo ke bina to humara ye pura parivaar hi adhura hai...acp and salunkhe smiled...they separated from hug after sometime..._

Daya( _looking at Abhijeet)-_ kaas abhi bhi ye sab dekh pata... _he became sad again..._

Acp( _confidently)_ -dekhna beta Abhijeet jaldi aa jaega humare pass...hmm... _looking at everyone..._ accha ab tumlog bhi chalo...bureau me bhut kaam bacha hua hai... _to daya..._ beta tum abhijeet ke paas ruko theek hai... _daya nodded...and everyone left from there..._

Daya looked toward abhijeet and sat beside him, he hold his hand and kissed on it, he caresses his hair lovingly... _boss tum mujhe aur kitna saja doge...tumhe pata hai ki mai tumse ek pal bhi dur nhi reh sakta isliye tum mujhse door hoke mujhe saja de rahe ho...tear was rolling down from his eyes in speed...tum theek kar rahe ho boss...mai hun hi iss layek...maine tumhe kitni takleef di...tumhe kitna rulaya...meri vajah se tum sleeping pills lene lag gye..aaj sirf aur sirf meri vajah se tumhari ye halat hui hai...mujhe saja milni chahiye...par boss mujhe saja dene ke badle tum khud ko kyu itna takleef de rahe ho...plz boss aa jao...tumhara bhai tumhe aisa nhi dekh sakta...plzz aa jao...i promise ki aage se kuch bhi ho jaye mai tumhare aankho me ansoo(tears) nhi aane dunga ...aur kisi ko bhi tumhe hurt karne nhi dunga...i promise abhi..par plz abhi wapas aa jao yaar..tumhare bina na bureau accha lagta hai aur nahi humara ghar...jab bhi ghar jaata hun tumhari hi yaad aati hai..humesa mujhe tumhara ehsaas dilata hai vaha...vaha ki har ek cheez sirf aur sirf tumhari yaad dilati hai mujhe...plz aa jao yaar ab ...plz and he broke down in tears...he kept his head on Abhijeet's chest and squeeze his shirt tightly in his hand...after sometime he calm down and slept there in same position..._

 ** _15 days letter in bureau..._** Acp sir was sitting on his cabin and working on his pc silently , at that same time his land line rang...he received called and said in formal tone... _hello Acp Pradyuman here...kya...his eyes got filled with tear...theek hai hum abhi pahunchte hai...he immediately kept receiver back and came outside from cabin and directly informed something to everyone, all eyes got filled with tear with that news...specially daya became standstill to his place, he couldn't decide how to react..._

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/N:_** **Thanks to those who reviewed in previous chapter...aur guys mai ye nhi bata sakti ki mai next chapter kab update karoongi bcz mere uncle ka tabeeyat bhut kharab hai, sab bhut dukhi hai...but i promise jab bhi mera mood theek hoga i will update as today...ye chapter maine bhut depressed hokar likha hai so plz bear this one, i know ye itna accha nhi hoga...par please r and r jaisa bhi likha ho pls bata dena...**

Thanks to: Meow Meow, rhia dubey, shambhavi, js abhii, anam abhi's fan, puja, akku, priya, gb, kritti,zeba ,Abhigyaan ,chhaya, arib( _baccha mujhe jabhi mauka miega dusri story bhi update kar dungi promise) and all guests.._


	11. dard

**_In bureau.._**

Acp in tears: Abhijeet ko hosh aa gya hai, humlogo ko abhi hospital jaana hoga...chalo sab

Daya in broken tone: sir ab..abhi theek to hai na??

Acp pressed daya's shoulder and said in soft voice: Daya ye to hume hospital jane ke baad hi pata chalega na, tum itna mat socho sab theek hoga hmm... _daya nodded silently..._ good ab chalo doctor virat humara intezzar kar rahe honge..

They reached hospital with fear, tension and what not, few minutes was like a day for them .

 ** _In City hospital..._**

Acp enquired to receptionist impatiently: Dr. virat kahan milenge

In the mean time virat came there: Acp saheb mai yahan hu... _all looked at him with fear ..._ Acp came to him with fast step and asked impatiently: Virat Abhijeet kaisa hai...vo theek hai na...hum mil sakte hai usse...

Virat with serious expression; Acp saheb aaplog mere saath cabin chaliye vahi baat hoga...

They followed virat silently... _daya's heart beat became fast...fear was running in his mind and heart for his brother...he composed himself and entered in cabin..._ Virat- Acp sir plz have seated..( _acp sir sat down with salunkhe and all stood there silently...daya stood in a corner of wall)_ dekhiye Abhijeet ko hosh to aa gya hai par vo koi bhi baat pe react nhi kar raha hai...jab se use hosh aaya hai tab se usne ek sabd bhi nhi bola hai ...Abhi ye batana bhut mushkil hai ki exactly Abhijeet ka mind kis state me hai

sweat appeared in daya's face..tension was clearly appeared on his eyes...he was just praying in heart for safety of his brother..

Virat started again: philhal hume ye dekhna hai ki vo aaplogo ko dekhkar kaise react karta hai..so plz aaplog usse mil lijiye lekin aaplog jitna ho sake normal hi baat kijiyega...mai bahar se use observe karoonga

Acp nodded and they entered Abhijeet's room but daya stood at door silently...

Abhijeet didn't react after realising their presence, he was in his own world...he was just staring at ceiling as he had not any mean from outside world...

Tears came in daya's eye...he was just looking at his brother silently from door because he had not even dare to face Abhijeet...

Acp came near Abhijeet and kept his head on abhijeet and said tearily- Abhijeet... _but Abhijeet didn't react..._ ( _composing himself)..._ kaisa hai mera sher...mujhe to pata hi tha ki mera sher hospital bed pakarne vala nhi hai jaada der tak vo ... _he couldn't complete his sentence to see motionless abhijeet...he burst out in tear and came at window side with crying..._ salunke came near acp and pressed his shoulder...acp wiped his tear

Freddy in tears to Abhijeet: Abhijeet sir aapko pata hai maine aapko bhut miss kiya sir aur aapki daant ko bhi, plz sir mujhe daantiye na maine aaj bhi aatma ka naam liya tha case me hai na vivek.. _but Abhijeet was same in his position..._ freddy hold Abhijeet's hand and said...plz sir daantiye na...meri biwi ko complai v kar dijiye mai kuch nhi kahunga..par plz kuch to boliye..plz sirrr and he burst out

salunkhe also tried in fake jolly mood: Are ye kya boss tumhara Abhijeet to mujhse lare bina hi chup ho Gaya bechara dar gya tumhara sipahi mujhse isliye to kuch bol hi nhi raha...salunkhe also leave his efforts in tears...

Daya couldn't control overself and he fell down on his knee to see his brother's condition... _tears was just rolling down from his eyes silently.._

 ** _Meri dil ki ye dua hai kabhi dur tu na jaye...tere bina ho jeena vo din kabhi na aaye...Mere dil ki ye dua hai kabhi dur tu na jaye..tere sang jeena yahan tere sang mar jaanaaa..._**

 ** _yaad karegi duniya tera mera afsana_**

 ** _tere jaisa yaar kahan , kahan aisa yaarana yaad karegi duniya tera mera afsaana_**

His buddy's voice was echoing in his ear" _daya kahin aisa na ho ki tu jab yahan aaye to bhut der ho jaye"_

He shaked his head in no: nahi mai abhi ko aise nhi kho sakta ...vo meri aawaj sunte hi dekhna kaise jhat se purana vala abhi ban jaega...haan.. _he wiped his tear and came near Abhijeet with slow step.._

Daya controlling himself just said: Boss... _Abhijeet listen **boss**_ _, he felt something inside him...he looked at daya ..._ Daya smiled tearily but his smiled disappear whe he saw Abhijeet started inhaling deep breath...his whole body jerked..his whole body dipped in sweat..he was struggling for oxygen

All became tensed as well as shocked..

Acp came near Abhijeet and patted his head: beta kya hua ...koi doctor ko bulao jaldi( _he shouted)..._ kuch nhi hoga tumhe..beta plzz saant ho jao

virat came with nurse hurriedly, he directly put oxygen on Abhijeet's mouth; Nurse jaldi alpeterine ka injection taiyar karo...fast...aur plz aaplog bahar jaye...

Day saw Abhijeet was looking at him with guilt as he wanted to apologize daya... _daya was shocked like hell...he step backwards looking at abhijeet with shaking his head in no..he slumped on wall..._

virat inject Abhijeet seduction and Abhijeet went in unconscious looking at daya...a tear sliped down from Abhijeet' eyes which daya noticed...

Daya rushed from there with keeping hand on his mouth...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/N; Aaplogo ke pray ke vajah se mere uncle ka report bilkul normal aaya hai.Thhai.Thanks to all yaar._**

 ** _Meow Meow: tumne bilkul sahi bola di mujhe bhi bhut gussa aa raha gai.sony tv bewafa hai vaada karke tor deti hai.Humne pure ek month se cid nhi dekhi.Huh i hate sony tv.Btw i loved to listen pari from your mouth.And di maine tumhari wish puri kardi iss chapter me..i hope tumhe accha laga ho...Love u di...bye...tc_**

 ** _Akku: Ofcourse yaar aap meri dost ban sakti ho.aap kaun se class me ho?? Btw thanks for your review_**

 ** _shambhavi: hey my lil sis...tu to meri sabse cutest chhoti behna hai...love u baby..tc_**

 ** _sifa: are plz aap sorry mat bolo, i understand saf safai me kitna time lagta hai phir v appne meri story padhi aur use review diya uske liye thank u sooo much..._**

 ** _zeba: Di , thank u for your review mujhe laga aap 9th class me ho...hehehe..._**

 ** _Anam abhi's fan-Thank u for your review dear... love u..bye..tc_**

 ** _Luvcuduodosti: Thank u june for your reviews...tc..._**

 ** _chhaya: hey siara thank u for your review baccha_**... ** _love u..bye..tc_**

 ** _kritti: Thank you for your review dear, i hope aapko ye chapter accha laga ho.._**

 ** _Abhigyaan:Thank u baccha for your reviews..._**

 ** _Bloom 78: than u for your review_**

 ** _Arib: Thank u baccha aapka pray kaam kar gya mere uncle ab bilkul theek hai..and thank u for your review.._**

 ** _Thanks to: priya,puja,abhirika jai_**

 ** _Missing u Rhia di and js abhii..._**


	12. Abhijeet's Diary

Daya rushed from room with keeping hand on his mouth...

He stood in coridoor by supporting a hand on wall. Abhijeet's guiltful eyes shaking him inside.His brother silent tear told him that how much he was in pain

He was crying silently when acp sir kept hand on his shoulder,

Daya instantly hold acp sir's hand: sir abhi theek hai na...doc..doctor ne kya bola koi ghabrane vali baat nhi hai na..haan

Acp in tears: beta vo Abhijeet ko andar dekh rahe hai unhone hume bahar wait karne ke liye bola hai...

At the same time doctor came outside...

Daya rushed to virat: Abhi ko kya hua hai virat ,vo kuch react kyu nhi kar raha tha...plz batao kya hua hai **mere abhi** ko...

virat in formal expression: Daya Abhijeet has slipped in extreme depression...he is suffering from PTSD...maine aaplogo ko iski warning pahle de di thi

Daya became silent after listening this truth...he silently step backward with shocked expression

Acp asked to virat in broken tone: vo dep... depression se bahar kaise aega??

Virat-dekhiye ek baat mai aaplogo ko clearly batana chahta hun Abhijeet jis stage me hai vo abnormal depression ka stage hai, iss stage me patient khud ko kisi baat ke liye guilty maante rahte hai jiske jimedar vo nhi hote hai...log aksar tab depression me jate hai jab unka saath dene vala koi na ho ya koi aisa na ho jiske saath vo apni dil ki baate share kar sake...jab vo apna pain, agony and apna gussa kisi vajah se express nhi kar pate hai to vo depression ke sikar ho jate hai

Aur Abhijeet jee ke case me bhi sayad yahi hua hai vo already depression me the isliye unhone sleeping pills lena start kar diya..aur coma me jane ke baad to unka semi conscious mind me ye sab baate nikalne ke badle aur gahri ho gyi ki unhone apne bhut karibi ko chot pahunchaya hai aur unke saath jo bhi hua usme uske jimmedar vo khud hai...jis din unke man se guilt nikal jaega he will be come out from depression...aaplog hi unhe depression se bahar la sakte hai.. unhe do ghante me hos aa jega...now excuse me

Dr virat left from there..

Daya in broken tone- Abhi ki jo bhi halat hai vo sirf meri vajah se hai..sirf meri vajah se...

salunkhe in tear kept hand on daya's shoulder- beta plz sambhalo apne aapko agar tum toot jaoge to humara Abhijeet kabhi vapas nhi milega hume...pata nhi us bacche ko aur kitna takleef sehna hoga bhagwan sirf usi ke saath aisa kyun karta hai...kya bigara hai usne kisi ka _...he suddenly started crying.._

shreya in consoling tone to salunkhe: sir Abhijeet sir bilkul theek ho jaenge aap chinta mat kijiye..vo ek brave cop hai jaldi hi iss trauma se bahar nikal jaenge...

salunke suddenly burst out in anger listening shreya's voice: plz shreya apna ye melo drama band karo... _shreya and all was stunned with suddenly change in salunkhe's behaviour..._ tab kahan gaya tha tumhara ye care jab tumne Abhijeet ko sabke same arrest kiya...uspe sabke same daya par goli chalane ka ilzzam lagaya...hai tumhare paas iska javab haan... _shreya was totally silent..._ nhi hai tumhare paas iska koi javab aur hoga bhi nahi..so plz ab uspe rahem karo aur uski chinta karna chhor do tum..

Acp kept hand on salunkhe's shoulder- salunkhe sambhal apne aapko...

salunkhe shrugged acp's hand badly: sirf shreya nhi hum sab jimmedar hai Abhijeet ke iss condition ke... **tum bhi..**

tumhe sab kuch maloom hote hue bhi tumne humme se kisi ko kuch nhi bataya...aur humne kya kiya...us bacche pe iljaam lagate gye...aur usne sab kuch seh liya..mooh se ek uff v nhi nikala..kisi ne bhi uska saath nhi diya..vo un sab haadso se bahar bhi nikal paya tha aur us sakhs ne bhi uska vishvas tor diya jispe use sabse jada aitvaar tha ki chahe jo ho jaye vo uska saath kabhi nhi chhorega( _glancing at daya)_ and he became silent...

Acp and daya became dumb ,he had not a word to oppose salunkhe because they know he is saying right...they didn't even show their trust on abhijeet when Abhijeet needed them so much...they dipped in extreme guilt...

Daya just left the hospital with heavy heart and reached to house...

Daya wanted to know everything today that how his half soul survive without him, so he went to drawer and took out abhijeet's diary...he caresses it's cover and then open it with shaking hand...

He read all pages in which Abhijeet had shared all happy and salty moments with his buddy,now he came to that date in which he left his buddy's forever alone in lifeless house..

He reads with tear...

 **Daya tune bhi sabki tarah mujhe chhor diya na...haalaki mera deemag humesa kehta tha ki tu v mere saath yahi karega jo baaki logo ne kiya par mera dil kabhi maana hi nhi ki mera daya mujhe kabhi akela chhor dega...par aakhir vahi hua jiska mujhe dar tha...tu chala gaya hamesa ke liye mujhe chhor ke...**

 **Tune ek baar bhi sachai janne ki koshis nhi ki tune ek baar me maan liya ki tere abhi ne tujhe dhoka diya hai...tune kyu nhi socha ki tera abhi teri khusi ke liye apni jaan dedega par tujhe dhoka dene ke bare me kabhi soch nhi sakta...tune ek baar v nhi socha ki kaise jeeunga mai tere bina haan...jab tujhe bhi jaana hi tha to kyu aaya meri life me kyu..**

 **Mai sach me bhut bura hun yaar isliye sab mujhe chhor ke chale jate hai, kya mai sach me itna bura hun.** _(daya shaked his head in no tearly).._

 **haan sayad hun isliye to pahle maa mujhe chhor ke chali gayi ab tu bhi chala gaya...maa se unka beta cheen liya aur tujhse teri sari khusiya tera pyaar chhen liya...**

 **par yakeen kar mera maine jaan ke nhi kiya ye sab...mai tujhse jhoot nhi bolna chahta tha..par tu to janta hai na ki mai tere smile ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hun aur maine usi smile ke liye bas tujhse jhoot bol diya ...par mujhe nhi pata tha ki ye jhoot mujhse 17 saal purana rishta cheen lega...aaj samajh aa gya ki log khoon ke rishte par kyu vishvas karte hai kyunki khoon ke rishte kabhi saath nhi chhorte ...agar mai tera saga bhai hota to tu mere saath aisa kabhi nhi karta...**

 **Ab maine bhi soch liya hai ab se mai tere life me dakhal nhi dunga tujhse bhut door chala jaunga..tu bulaega na phir bhi nhi aunga dekh lena...aur tujhse kabhi baat v nhi karoonga...**

Next line was vanished bcz of water droplets... _daya knew that his buddy's tear washed all the lines of this page..._

He burst out in bitter cry hugging his buddy's diary near his heart; tumne sahi kaha abhi...ab tum mere bulane par bhi vapas nhi aa rahe ho...abhi bure tum nhi hum sab hai jo humesa tumhara dil dukhate hai...humesa tumhe ehsaas dilate hai ki tum akele ho iss duniya me...jab bhi mujhe tumhari jaroorat pari tum har vakt khare rahe humesa par maine kya kiya...tumhe akela chhor diya...

He broke down badly in tears cuddling his legs...he was crying badly when someone touched his shoulder... _he hugged the unknown person tightly without knowing who was that..but this time he needed this sooth very much..._

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: Happy Eid first to all of u.._**

 ** _My blood reports is normal,i hope kal ka ultrasound report v normal aaye..sorry aaj maine late update kiya kyunki aaj sara din hospital me hi waste hua...I hope aaplog iss long chapter se khus honge..._**

 ** _Meow Meow: Di , i will use that background song in my next chapter.Aur maine vo injection ka name kahin padha tha so i used it_**.

 ** _Thanks for your long and lovely reviews..._**

 ** _akku; hey di, i m fine now...aap bas ye pray karna ki kal ka reports v normal hi aaye..ok..bye..tc_**

 ** _Thanks to all of you guys to reviewed me... Happy Eid once again and keep reviewing..._**

 ** _bye...tc...love u all..._**


	13. Abhi mujhme kahi

Daya was expelling his all stored tears in someone's hug, he was just expelling his all stored tears in that hug...

unkown man patting his back: Daya??

Daya heard his voice and become shocked to listen Dr virat's voice...he seprated himself from hug and got up immediately...he turned back and wiped his tear...

Daya in composed tone: sorry dr virat...vo mai...maine bina dekhe hi... _he became silent for some seconds..._

He moved toward him and asked in confusion: vaise aap yahan iss wakt...aur aapko mera adress kaise pata chala...

virat in smile: Are bhai daya...mana ki tumhari tarah cid officer nahi hun par sr. inspector daya ka adress nikalna koi muskil nhi hai...

Daya was looking him in shock because whenever he saw him, he always met him as strict doctor..he never spoke more words besides abhijeet's condition and now he was infront of him in different form..

virat again in teasing : Daya kahan kho gye yaar...mai to yahan tumse hi milne aaya tha par mujhe lagta hai tumhe pasand nhi aaya isliye to ab tak baithne ko bhi nhi bola... _he made sad face and turned to move.._

But daya stopped him instantly in embarrassement: sorry...aisa kuch bhi nahi hai..aap aaye na baithiye...

virat sat on couch and said in carefree tone: it's ok yaar..mai to bas majak kar raha tha...tum kyu khare ho baitho...

Daya was still in confused state but he nodded and sat on another couch which is in Infront from virat's

Daya in tensed tone: Aapne bataya nhi ki aap mujhse milne kyu aaye hai...abhi theek hai na...agar kuch important tha to aapne mujhe vahin bulana tha

virat cut him in mid: Are yaar daya tum pahle saant ho jayo...kitna tension lete ho tum... Abhijeet abhi so raha hai use maine seductive diya hai... actually mai yahan tumse Abhijeet ke bare me hi baat karne aaya hun...vahan hospital me sab already bhut tensed the isliye mai unko aur paresaan nhi karna chahta tha isliye direct tumse milne aa gaya

Virat felt daya's silent so he initiated: Daya aaj hospital me maine Abhijeet ko notice kiya tha...usne kisi ke baato pe react nhi kiya sirf tumhare... _tears again formed in daya's eye remembering hospital scene..._ I think Abhijeet ne tumhe koi bhut bari chot pahunchayi hai jiske vajah se vo bhut guilt me hai aur uske depression me jane ka main cause yahi hai

Daya in tears cut him straightly: **Mera bhai** mujhe kabhi sapne me bhi chot nhi pahuncha sakta hai...vo mujhse apni jaan se bhi jaada pyar karta hai...par mai..maine uske pyaar aur vishvas ka galat fyda uthaya...use jab meri sabse jaada jaroorat thi tab maine use yahan akela chhor diya...maine sirf ek ladki ke liye usse sara rishta tor diya...chot usne nhi balki maine pahunchayi hai use jiski vajah se aaj vo iss halat me hai...

virat kept hand on daya's shoulder: Daya ab jo ho gaya vo badal to nhi sakta par tum aane vale kal ko to theek kar sakte ho na...daya maine jo tumhe in ek mahino me Abhijeet ke liye tarapte hue aansu bahate hue dekha hai na iss baat se ye saaf ho jata hai ki tum usse kitna pyaar karte ho... isliye ye baat mai dave se keh sakta hun agar Abhijeet ko koi theek kar sakta hai to vo tum ho...

par tum to use theek karna hi nhi chahte ho...

Daya : ye aap kya keh rahe hai mai abhi ko theek karne ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hun...apni jaan tak de sakta hun.

Virat in straight tone: Agar tum Abhijeet ko theek karna chahte ho to uske liye tumhe sabse pahle apne aap ko kosna band karna hoga...uske liye strong hona parega...use ye ehsas dilana hoga chahe jo ho jaye tum uska saath kabhi nhi chhorega...vo tumse dur bhagne ki kosis karega tumse baat nhi karna chahega par tumhe humesa uske saath rahna hoga jisse use vishvas hoga ki vo akela nhi hai...koi hai jo uske liye paresan hota hai...uske liye jeeta hai...tabhi vo depression se bahar aa sakta hai

Daya felt confident himself after listening virat's ...he get a ray of hope that his abhi will be soon with him...

Daya in strong tone: I promise virat mai abhi ko vapas lake hi rahunga.. use phir se apne upar yakeen divaunga...use phir se sr. inspector Abhijeet bana dunga jo kisi se nhi darta hai ...

virat in smile: very good...i like your spirit...mujhe tumhare andar yahi confident dekhna tha...ab bhut jald hi Abhijeet tumhare paas hoga... vaise daya tumhare mooh se dr virat ke jagah virat sunke accha laga

Daya also in smile: Thank you virat aaj agar tum nhi hote to sayad mujhe phir se ye umeed nhi milti

virat: oh bhai saheb thank u apni jeb me rakho Abhijeet ko bas theek hone do party loonga tumhare paiso se

Daya in naughty tone: phir to aisa kabhi nhi ho sakta kyunki abhi jab theek ho jaega to mai thori paisa kharch karoonga tab to usi ke paise ki party hogi ...

And they laughed looking each other...virat felt good after looking daya's smile...bcz he saw his smile first time ...daya had never smile after abhijeet's coma condition...

virat: Bas aise hi muskarate raho tumhara bhai aadha to isi se theek ho jaega... _daya nodded in tears..._ accha daya abhi tum fresh hoke aadhe ghante me hospital aa jana tumhare liye ek surprise hai mere paas...

Daya in confusion: surprise...kaisa surprise???

virat in naughty tone: bhai sabeb surprise bataya nhi jata hai... hospital aake apne bhai se mil lena aur tum apna surprise bhi le lena

Daya nooded in smile and virat also left in smile

 **Here in acp's house..**

salunkhe was sitting on sofa with angry and annoyed face and acp was sitting beside him...

Acp in low tone: salunkhe gussa ho Yaar...

salunkhe in annoyed tone: nhi mai kyu gussa hounga...mai hota hi kaun hun gussa hone vala...jitna sach chupana ho tum chupao aur sabke samne villane v mujhe hi banao...mai kyu gussa karunga..

Acp in guilty tone: I m sorry yaar...mujhe pata hai mujhe aisa nhi karna Chahiye tha...par mujhe iska bilkul bhi andaja nhi tha ki aisa ho jaega... _tears appeared in his eyes.._ mai samajhta tha Abhijeet bhut strong hai use in sab baato ko jaada seriously nhi lega...par mai bhool gaya tha ki vo bhi ek insan hai..jiske paas dil hai..use v dukh hota hai...maine humesa us bacche ke saath galat kiya hai...vo kabhi bhi koi bhi case me phasa hai to maine use mujrimo ki tarah treat kiya hai...aur aaj meri hi galti ke karan shreya ki itni himmat ho gyi ki vo dcp ke saath jakar use arrest kare...tu sahi kahta hai sab meri galti hi hai... _tears start rolling down from his eyes..._ mujhe maaf karde yaar...

salunkhe felt bad after looking his broken friend...he wiped his own tear and then kept his hand on acp's shoulder: ab jo ho gaya use bhool jao...hume naye tareeke se suruat karni hai...hum humare Abhijeet ko vapas lake rahenge...par uske liye hum sabko strong hona hoga..khas kar tumhe daya ke liye strong hona hoga..kyunki tumhare dono ladle sirf tumhari hi baat sunte hai...varna to bhagvan hi bacha sakta hai inse dusro ko..

pradyuman in fake anger: Tu kehna kya chahta hai ki vo dono bhut shaitaniya karte hai... dekh tu kuch ulta seedha mat bol mere beto ke bare me...varna mai dcp se kehkar tera transfer karva dunga..

salunkhe in mock anger: huh tum aur tumhara bara beta Abhijeet humsa mere peeche pare rahte ho..tumlogo se to baat karni hi bekar hai...

pradyuman murmured:to karna bhi kaun chahta hai tujh jaise akroo se baat

Salunkhe: kuch kaha kya tumne

pradyuman instantly: nahi to...maine kuch nhi bola..tune kuch suna kya.. _salunkhe nodded in no..._ to phir..

accha ab jakar so jaa kal Abhijeet se milne subah hospital jaana hai phir mujhe bureau bhi jaan hai..teri tarh free nhi baitha hun mai bhut kaam hai mere paas... _salunkhe was about to say something but acp entered his room with greeting him good night hurriedly and closed the door.._

salunkhe shaked his head in disappintment to see his buddy's childish behaviour and he also went to sleep...

 ** _In hospital..._**

Abhijeet gain his conscious and he openened his eye...he looked around and found no one there except freddy who was sleeping on couch...tears started rolling down from his eye...

Abhijeet in mind: humesa mere saath hi aisa kyu hota hai...na ye log mujhe jeene dete hai nahi marne..jab mere hone ya na hone se kisiko fark hi nhi parta to kyu bachaya inlogo ne mujhe...meri vajah se sabki Khushi chhen jati hai..meri vajah se cid pe dhabba lag jata hai...mai sach me bhut manhus hun...pahle maa ko kha gya phir daya ki life se maine uska pyaar cheen liya uski jindgi tabah kardi maine...kyun bachaya inlogo ne mujhe kyu bacha... _tears were flowing with speed from his eyes..._ he suddenly felt extreme headache and then again drift into deep sleep due to weakness and affect of seduction...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: Hi...how r u guys...i hope aaplogo ko daya and virat ki bonding pasand aayi ho...pls review me aapko ye chapter kaisa laga...next chapter will be fully based on duo..._** **aur mera report aa gaya hai..mera live normal size se thora sa bara ho gaya hai kl doctor dawai dega...**

 ** _Meow Meow: sabse pahle to sorry tumko aaj surprise nhi_** ** _de payi kyunki aaj mujhe scl jaana para parso tumko bhi surprise dungi aur daya ko bhi surprise milega...(wink)...tab tak ke liye bye...tc..aur thank u so much tumne apne deemag se befijul ki baate nikal li..._**

 ** _Rhia di- hi di...how r u...bhut dino se aapse baat nhi hui...i m missing u..bye...tc.. love u yaar_**

 ** _akku di- thank u soooo much ki aapne Nikita di ke deemag se paglo vali baate nikal di...love u..tc_**

 ** _zeba di , sifa di and aarib aaplog double double review karna dono chapter me ok...hehe i was kidding..._** ** _Thanks to all of u who reviewed in previous chapter...phir milene parso ek naye chapter ke saath tab tak ke liye bye..._**


	14. ye duriyan

Daya reached hospital and entered in abhijeet's room.He came close to him and caresses his hair..

Daya became confuse to see Abhijeet was still sleeping

Daya in tensed: abhi ko to ab hosh aa jana Chahiye tha virat ne to bola tha ki ye do ghante me uth jaega par ab to teen ghante ho gye.virat se milke poochta hun...

Daya to abhi: boss virat se milke aata hun phir hum dher sari baate karenge tab tak tum aaram karo...theek hai..

 ** _In virat's cabin_**

Daya knocked door...

virat looking up: Are daya tum aa gaye mai tumhara hi wait kar raha tha.. andar aao...

Daya came inside and sat on chair, he was looking somewhat tense and virat read this from his face...

virat- Abhijeet abhi bahut weak hai isliye abhi tak so raha hai... don't worry vo theek hai ghabrane vali koi baat nhi hai...

Daya looked him with surprise:tumhe kaise pata chala ki mai kisliye paresan hun...

virat in smile: ise experience kakahte hai bhai..vaise tum apna surprise nhi janna chahoge??

Daya in excitement: are Yaar mai to pura rasta bas surprise ke bare me hi soch raha tha...ab to mai aa bhi gaya...jaldi batao mera surprise kya hai...

virat laughing: control yaar...ruko.. _he gave him an envelope..._ ye hai tumhara surprise...

Daya in confusion: kya hai isme?

virat smirk: khud hi dekhlo

Daya nodded and took out the paper from envelope...he read it and his eyes got filled with tear...he was looking surprise...a broad smile came on his lip and flow of happiness on his face...

Daya in happiness: Ab.. Abhijeet ka discharge paper...matlab abhi mere saath ghar ja sakta hai...oh my god , i can't believe this...abhi mera bhai ek mahine baad apne ghar jaega... _tear of happiness was forming in his eyes...he couldn't control over his emotions...he just hugged virat with extreme happiness.._

Daya separating from hug: Thank u so much virat...ab dekhna abhi depression se bahar kaise aa jaega..vo mere saath ghar me rahega na to bilkul pahle jaisa ho jaega...

virat was just smiling to see daya's happiness level...

Virat in smile: Daya tumhe dekhke abhi koi nhi keh sakta ki tum ek cid officer ho...

Daya in embarrassing smile: kya yaar tum nhi jante maine iss din ka kitni besabri se intezaar kiya hai... _tears were appearing in his eyes..._ pure do mahine mai abhi se dur raha...abhi ke dur hone ke baad mujhe ye ehsaas hua ki mai uske bina ek pal bhi nhi reh sakta...vo meri jindgi hai..mere jeene ki vajah...sach virat agar use kuch ho jata to mai bhi mar jata yaar...

Tear also form in virat's eyes, he kept his hand on daya's shoulder: daya ab sab theek hoga bas tumhe himmat nhi harni hai hai...chahe jaise bhi ho tumhe Abhijeet ko depression se nikalna hai...vo andar se bhut toota hua hai...sayad ghav bharne me bhut vakt lag jaye..par tumhe uska saath kabhi nhi chhorna hai...uski dhal banke rehna hoga tumhe...vo abhi Jis mental condition me hai us hisab se vo apne aapko nuksaan pahunchane ki bhi kosis kar Sakta hai...tumhe uska bhut khyal rakhna hoga daya...maine abhijeet ka discharge sirf tumpe visvas rakhke kiya hai...use kuch mat hone dena...

Fear started running down from his spine of lossing his brother...but he controlled himself soon...

daya in strong tone: believe me virat...mai abhi ko kuch nhi hone dunga... _and he left his cabin and came to his brother..._

He sat on stool near abhijeet's bed...he hold abhijeet's hand tightly... _tears was still present in his eyes but he was looking very determined ..._

Daya in tearful smile:boss tumhe pata hai mai aaj bhut khus hun...kyunki mera abhi kl ghar jane vala hai mere saath... _his word shambled..._ pu..pure do mahine ke baad hum ek saath us ghar me honge...tum dekhna abhi mai tumhe bilkul theek kar dunga...par mujhe pata hai maine tumhe bhut jakhm diye hai jo sayad mai kabhi na khatm kar payu...par i promise abhi hum naye sile se sab suru karenge..ab mai tumhe apne najro se kabhi dur nahi jane dunga..tumhara bhut khyal rakhunga ... _he kept his head on abhijeet's bed and he slept there with holding his hand..._

 ** _In morning..._**

Abhijeet open his eyes and saw daya was sleeping with holding his hand in sitting position...

current of emotions flow from his body... _his eyes filled with tear..._ he looked at daya kneely...he noticed daya's dry tear,...pale face... growing beard...he also noticed that daya has lost his weight very much...his heart pinched to see his buddy like this...for a second he forgot everything and he is going to kept his hand on head but in next moment his mind reminded him everything...guilt and fear again came on his eye...he started to took out his hand from daya's grip

Daya's sleep broke in this and he openend his eyes...he saw Abhijeet was trying to took out his hand..he sat straight immediately and left his hand... _as he left Abhijeet jerked his hand in air and turned his face on wall side.._.Daya's heart broke badly to see abhijeet's teary and painful eyes...

He imagined if Abhijeet will normal and he saw him sleeping like this then a very bad scold made him day

 ** _kya daya aise kaise so gaya tu...agar back pain ho jata to...saheb tab mujhe hi nakhre dikhate...akal naam ki cheej to bhagvan ne di hi nhi tujhme...huh..._**

But this time situation is very different Abhijeet neither scold him nor looking him into his eyes...

Daya felt he would burst out in any moment but he composed himself...

Daya to Abhijeet in fresh tone: Good morning boss...tummhe pata hai aaj tumhe ek bhut bara surprise milne vala hai...poochoge nhi ki kya hai surprise... _Abhijeet remained silent..._ chalo mai hi bata deta hun...aaj tumhe hospital se chooti milne vali hai...tum aaj ghar jane vale ho... **hum** kitne dino baad ek saath ghar jaenge.. _daya noticed silent crying of his brother...daya just wanted to take his buddy in tight hug but he couldn't...he rushed outside from there by saying..._ mai vi..virat se baat kar ke aata hun...

As daya left Abhijeet remember the day when daya left his house beside his all requesting...he burst out in crying...

Abhi in crying: mai to khilona hun na daya tere liye jab man chahe khel ke phek do jab man chahe khel lo... _he couldn't speak clearly due to hiccup..._ jab mujhe teri sabse jaroorat thi to tune mujhe chhor diya...mu...mujhe ek pal me begana bana diya...nhi isme teri koi galti nhi thi...sab sab meri hi galti thi...maine teri jindgi barbad ki...mujhe saja milna hi Chahiye tha...accha kiya tune mere saath...mujhe to aur saja milna chahiye...and he burst out again by pressing his face on pillow to lower his crying voice...

Here daya was listening all this from outside...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: Thanks to read..._**

 ** _Meow Meow: Di mera birthday 30 September ko hota hai.Aapka vo pari vala gana awesome tha.Aur aaj 4 baje uthkar maine jiocinjiocinema par vo vala episode dekha...yaar duo scene to awesome tha hi aur dcp sir ki baal vali ending scene..kya kahu has has ke pet dukhme laga...And di science arts commerce sab equal hi hai sab me padhna parta hai...and cid ka to kuch ata pata nhi hai Sony tv cheater hai humesa bolti hai iss week aega but Indian idol ke vajah se nhi deti hai..huh..i hate sony tv..di i m suffering from fever from last night..rest karke board ho rahi thi isliye update hi dediya ...plz gussa mat hona...bye..tc..love u_**

 ** _shambhavi: Dear maine an me tumhara naam isliye mention nhi kiya kyunki mujhe laga hum to pm me baat karhi lete hai...any ways..bye..tc..love u_**

 ** _Rhia di:Di in advance happy birthday and kal aapko vo vala os complete mil jaega as my birthday gift...love u di..bye..tc_**

 ** _zeba di: my cutie di mai bhi bihar se hun from darbhanga and mai na aapka vala plot pe v os socha hai jisme daya sir bacche ho jaenge, jealous v aur sath me unhe thappar v khane ko milegi..hehe..love u di..bye..tc_**

 ** _akku di: mera report aa gya i have some liver infection das din me theek ho jaega dawai lhane se..love u di..u also take care..._**

 ** _sikha di: Thank u di for your review_**

 ** _Anam abhi's fan: Thank u dear for your review_**

 ** _Thanks to:sifa,arib,poojabhi deewani,perfect abhi,Abhinidhi,luvciduodosti,chhaya 1122,sab and all the guest reviewer..._**

 ** _missing u js abhii ,kritti and samaha..plz come soon.._**


	15. tu rootha jag rootha (08-26 08:18:51)

Daya listened all the painful words of Abhijeet...he could see his brother's tear which tore his heart into so many pieces...he felt lump in his throat...his tears was not allowing him to stop crying...he wanted to take all pain of his brother..he wanted to sooth him ...but Alas he couldn't do so...he was feeling so helpless...

He got anger on himself because he is the one who hurt his heart...he is the reason behind his tears...he wanted to kill himself at that time... _in anger and frustration he punched forcefully on wall that his hand started bleeding..._ In the mean time virat came there and saw daya's bleeding hand...he got shocked...he came to daya and hold his hand in tension... _daya got jerked with unknown touch...he hurriedly wiped his tear and calm down himself..._ Virat in tension: Daya tumhare haat me ye chot kaise lagi...dekho kitna khoon nikal raha hai..chalo mai first aid kar deta hun...

Daya remembered Abhijeet's care when he got injured...how he used to scold him and treat him as a small child in that time...how he also felt same pain to see daya's wound

 ** _Abhijeet in tear- Daya dekh kitna khoon nikal raha hai...hum hospital chalte hai..._** ** _Tujhe chot lagi hai na la mai khila deta hun..._** ** _Daya chal phataphat haldi vala doodh peele tera ghav jaldi bhar jaega..._** ** _Tu meri jaan hai agar tujhe kuch ho gaya to mai jeete jee mar jaunga yaar..._** Daya's tear were flowing in speed...he felt he would burst out in any moment...so he excuse virat..

Daya compsing himself: virat mai haath dhoke aata hun phir tum bandage kar dena

virat got that he needed some time to expell hself...he nodded in approval and daya rushed from there...

Daya closed the door of washroom and burst out in bitter cry...he was crying like hell...he cried there for sometime and then he wiped his tear harshly ...he open the tap and splashed water on his face many times to control his emotions...he also cleared his bloody hands and then he went to meet virat...

 ** _In virat's cabin..._** virat was quitely wrapping bandage on his hand while daya was totally silent...he was struggling with his overwhelming emotions...and virat could understand him very well so he also didn't force daya to tell him what had happened...

virat after bandaging his hand: Daya maine bandage kar diya hai...agar jada dard ho to painkiller mai de deta hun vo kha lena...

Daya silently nodded and thanked him...

Daya: virat abhi ko aaj discharge kab tak milega...

Virat: bas do teen ghante me discharge ki sari formality puri ho jaegi phir tum le jana **apne bhai** ko yahan se..aur nhi rakhunga mai use yahan ...

Daya smiled lightly with tone of virat: to phir theek hai mai acp sir ko bol deta hun ki vo yahan na aaye balki humara ghar thora set karde...

virat nodded in smile and daya left his cabin...

virat in disappointed smile: jaroor ye rokar aaya tha...aankhe kitni sujhi hui thi iski...bhagvan kare Abhijeet jaldi theek ho jaye...aur daya ko aur takleef na sahni pare...

Daya informed Acp sir about discharge and also request him to set his house as before..he also sent freddy to help Acp sir..

Daya came to Abhijeet's room with fear in heart but he released sigh to see that Abhijeet had slept ... _tears again form in his eyes..._ ** _Abhi mujhme kahin baaki thori si hai jindgi..._** He came to abhijeet and wiped his tear which was still present on his cheek...

 ** _Jagi dharkan nayi mana jinda hun mai to abhi..._** He hold his hand and kissed on it...his tears was dropping on his hand...

 ** _kuch aisi lagan is lamhe me hai_** ** _ye lamha kahan tha mera..._** He touched his face with so much love and affection...he caresses his hair and kissed on his head..

 ** _Ab hai samne_** ** _isse chholu jara_** ** _mar jaun ya jeelu jara_** ** _khusiyan choom lu_** ** _ya rolu jara mar jaun ya_** ** _jeelu jaraaaaaa..._** Daya in crying: boss mai tumse bhut pyaar karta hun apne jaan se bhi jaada...mai tumhe nhi dekh sakta aise ...ye jo kuch bhi hua isme sab meri galti hai tumhari koi galti nahi hai...plzzz abhi ab apne aap ko aur takleef mat do ...nhi dekh sakta mai tumhe iss halat me...tumhari ek muskurahat ke liye taras raha hun mai...jab se tum coma se bahar aaye ho sirf tumhare mooh se apna naam sunne ke liye bechain ho rahan hun...plzzz mujhe mera bhai lauta do..plzz _and he cried loudly_ ** _In bureau..._** Acp in happiness: sab suno aaj Abhijeet ko discharge milne vala hai...humara Abhijeet aaj apne ghar jane vala hai...

 _smile came there in all faces...tears of happiness came there in his eyes.._ sachin in tearful smile: sir ab Abhijeet sir dekhna bilkul theek ho jaenge aur kuch hi dino me bureau bhi ane lagenge...

purvi also supported him: haan sir ab sab kuch theek ho jaega..sab kuch pahle jaisa...

Acp in confidence: haan ab sab theek ho jaega bas abhi dcp chhitrole ke sare files submit karke humlog Abhijeet ke ghar nikalte hai..

sabne files ready kar li hai na??

All noded except shreya who was looking down...acp sir noticed that..

Acp in strict tone- shreya kya tumne apni file ready ki hai...

shreya nodded in no with fear..

Acp in angry tone: kya tumne abhi tak apni file ready nhi ki..tumhe pata hai na ye file hume dcp sir ke paas bhejni hai phir tumne kyun nhi complete ki...javab do( _loudly)_ shreya in low tone: sir kuch personal kaam ki vajah se mai complete nahi kar

Acp cut him in more anger: personal kaam ... personal kaam se kya matlab hai tumhara haan...yahan sab ko kuch na kuch personal kaam hota hai...lekin iska matlab ye nhi ki vo apni duty se peeche hat jaye

Acp in teasing: vaise bhi tum humesa se yahi karti aayi ho apne professional life me humesa personal hoke kaam karne ka...apni personally dushmi professional hoke nibhane ka...

Shreya in tears: sir aap ye kya keh rahe maine kabhi apne duty me kabhi bhi kisi ke saath personally dushmani nhi nikali hai

Acp in anger: Accha to daya ke gayab hone par Abhijeet ko arrest kyun karvaya tumne...kya tumne ye personal hoke nhi kiya...for your kind information Inspector shreya you are not allowed to arrest your senior as any circumstances and you have arrested him infront of public...you know how this was shameful for Abhijeet and also for Cid...no you don't know...you always bring your personal issues in professional life as you have done today...

Acp in roared voice- Inspector shreya you are suspended for two days because you have not fulfil you responsbility...agar tumhe itni emergency thi to tum apna file work kisi ko bhi de sakti thi..par nahi tum to ye bhi bhool gayi aur tum janti ko cid me bhool se bhi ki gayi galti kitni bari hoti hai...

shreya in tears: yes sir...maine galti ki hai bhut bari galti ki hai par mai iske liye kai baar maafi bhi mang chuki hun...par mujhe pata hai meri galti itni asani se maaf nhi ki ja sakti hai... _she gave her gun and batched and went from there in tears..._ Acp- purvi tum file complete karlo...jab tak freddy aur pankaj ghar ko dekh lega...

They all nodded and got busy in their work...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _Rhia di:once again Happy birthday and thanks for your review..._**

 ** _Meow Meow: Nikita Di...i hope aapko ye chapter Accha laga ho...and aapki wish puri hogi next chapter_**

 ** _me_**

 ** _shambhavi- Dear lagta hai aap abhi tak gussa ho mujhe sorry yaar once agin and reply my pm_**

 ** _samaha- All the best for your exam dear and thanks for your review_**

 ** _Anya di: Thanks a lot for your review.._** ** _Thanks to: Akku, sikha sharma,kriti,puja,priya,anam abhi's fan,chhaya, Abhigyan, arib,zeba,sifa,abhirika jai,_** ** _saira cid deewani and all the guest reviewer..._**


	16. Tanha

Daya moved inside virat's cabin...

Daya- virat sari formalities puri ho gyi kya??

virat in smile- haan daya sab ho gaya...tum ab le ja sakte ho Abhijeet ko par tumhe use ek pal ke liye bhi akela nahi chhorna hai kyunki vo extreme depression me hai aisi halat me patients kuch bhi kar sakte hai apne sath so you have to be careful...ok...

Daya- ok virat mai dhyaan rakhunga...bye... _they met their hands and daya left from cabin..._ He move inside abhijeet's room, he saw Abhijeet was staring on ceiling...

Daya said in fresh tone: boss tumhe discharge mil gaya hai... finally hospital se tumhe chhutkara mil gaya...chalo utho kapre change karlo phir hum apne ghar chalenge...

Abhijeet in lost tone: mujhe ghar nahi jana ...vahan mai phir se akela ho jaunga...mujhe yahi rahna hai

Daya became stunned to listen abhijeet's talk...he remembered how his buddy got irritate with just only name of hospital...

 ** _Flashback..._**

Abhijeet was admitted in hospital bcz of bullet's wound...he was trying his all efforts to get discharge from hospital...

Abhijeet in buttering way- yaar daya ab mai bilkul theek hun...dekh tu mera accha bhai hai na plzzz mera discharge karva de...

Daya in serious- bikul nhi boss...tumhara ghav abhi bilkul taja hai...mai aisa kuch nhi karne vala...

Abhijeet: dekh tu iske badle jo bhi bolega vo mai kar dunga...tu to janta hai na mujhe hospital se kitni chid hai...( _making puppy face)..._ plzzzz maan ja na mere bhai

Daya raised his eyebrow: jo mai bolunga vo karoge...

Abhijeet in frustration: haan mere baap jo tu bolega vo mai karunga par plzzzz yahan se nikal le

Daya: jada kuch nhi karna hai bas abhi tumhe acp sir ko call karke unke mooh pe unhe Ravan bolna hai aur haan Salunkhe sir ko call karke unhe Dusht Danav aur sara hua khusat buddha bolna hai bas...

Abhijeet in angry tone: Daya tu mujhe cid se nikalna chahta hai kya... tu jaanta hai mai ye sab nahi karunga isliye tune aisa kaha na...tu mera discharge nhi karvaega na theek hai...mai tujhse pure ek saptah baat nhi karunga..infact abhi se baat nhi karunga...

Daya nodded in 'i don't care' like and started to read magazine...

sometimes later Abhijeet said in most sad tone: daya...tere alava koi meri nhi sunta...tu bhi mere saath aisa karega...to mera kya hoga... _he said in most emotional tone.._ Daya murmured: Dramebaaz kahin ka...jab dekho emotional drama chalu ho jata hai bare miya ka discharge ke naam par...huh

he in auditable tone: aap yahi baithiye mai tab tak bare miya ka discharge karva ke aata hun...

Abhijeet became so much happy and squeeze daya's cheek: Thank you daya ..tu iss duniya ka sabse accha bhai hai...

Daya laughed loudly on abhijeet's childish act, he nodded his head in disappointed with 'nautanki'...

 ** _Flashback end..._**

Tears was rolling down from his cheek...he sat beside abhijeet and cupped his face...

Daya in teary tone: boss look at me...meri taraf dekho...plz...bas ek baar.. _Abhijeet looked at him with blank eyes..._ hum us ghar ko phir se humara vala ghar banaenge ...jaise pahle tha jisme hum ek saath rahte the khub masti kiya karte the...mai tumhe vaise hi bhut tang karne vala hun boss...tum dekhna sab bikul theek ho jaega...but _he got shocked when abhijeet removed his hand from his cheeks..._ Abhijeet got up silently and move inside washroom without looking at daya... _tears slipped away from daya's eye..._

Daya in teary tone: kuch to bol diya hota yaar...kab tak mujhe tumhari chupi sehni paregi abhi...

sometimes later they drove off towards their house...in whole journey both were silent...

 ** _In duo's house..._**

Daya got down from car in hurry to help Abhijeet but Abhijeet came down himself...daya left him with sad expression...

Abhijeet looked at his house from outside...storm of emotions was floating inside his heart...tears start rolling down from his cheeks...he walked towars house but suddenly he felt dizziness...he was going to fall but daya came immediately and hold him tightly before falling...

Abhijeet jerked his hand and said in low teary tone: Mai khud sambhal lunga...tum takleef mat lo mere liye..

And he move inside leaving daya in painful guilt...

Daya followed him silently...Abhijeet was looking around...he was feeling same pain which he he beared from a month...he remembered every painful words said by his buddy...he walked inside his room and closed his door with bang...

He throw himself on pillow and burst out in crying...he remembered how his byddy treat him before a month when he needed him alot...

 ** _Kaise bhool jaun mai vo baat Abhijeet, us letter ka seedha asar meri jindgi par parta hai aur humari dosti par bhi..._**

 ** _kuch dost to aise hote hai jo peeth peeche choora ghopte hai..._**

 ** _Tum mere chehre par mayusi nhi dekhna chahte the na to khusiyan kyu cheen li meri..._**

 ** _Mai khoos hun abhijeet lekin sirf tumhari vajah se aaj mai is tarah se khoos hun..._**

 ** _Tumne mujhse mera pyar cheena hai Abhijeet meri jindgi barbad kardi tumne..._**

 ** _Ghootan hota hai mujhe tumhare saath is ghar me rahne se..._**

He was crying loudly that even his crying sound reached to daya's ear...

Daya heart beat missed with his buddy's crying sound...tear also form in his eyes...he could well understood his buddy's condition...he had never seen his half soul in such dreadful and broken...he was going to knock his door but he remembered virat's word...

 ** _Daya uske liye apna pain express karna bhut jaroori hai...chahe gussa se ya phir rone se..._**

Daya closed his fist helplessly...he was feeling that any body had cut his heart with axe after listening his buddy's painful crying...

He controlled himself and started walking to and fro but his total attention was his buddy's room... sometimes later sobbing voice got stopped...daya got feared and started knocking his door

Daya in tension: abhi darvaja kholo...plzz bhai darvaja khol... _he peeped inside from Window and take a big sigh after seeing his bro was sleeping peacefully..._

Daya in light smile: kya yaar abhi dara dete ho humesa...

He came and sat on couch...he also spept because of both physical and mental tiredness...his slept broke with his cell continuous ringing...

Daya rubbing his eyes saw caller id and got that virat was calling...

Daya: hello virat... sorry yaar tujhe phone karna bhool gaya

virat( _on phone)_ -koi baat nhi daya aisa ho jata hai..accha ye batao Abhijeet kaisa hai...kuch khaya usne??

Daya with sad mood: jab se ghar aaya hai tab se khud ko apne kamre me band kar liya hai aur usne kuch khaya bhi nhi hai...par tum chinta mat karo mai boss ko kaise bhi karke khila hi dunga...

virat- ok bhai..theek hai..khyal rakhna uska aur apna bhi.. _and he cut the call..._

Here daya moved inside kitchen and made porridge for abhijeet and himself...

He came inside abhijeet's room by removing windows rod...

He came to Abhijeet and caresses his hair in which Abhijeet slept broke...he looked up and saw daya was sitting there with a bowl...

He hurriedly got up and rubbed his face over his palm...

Daya in smile: boss lo tumhare liye ye porridge maine khud banayi hai..khake dekho na abhi kaisa hai??

Daya moved forward his spoon but Abhijeet turned his face another side...

Daya in sad rone: boss tum mera banaya hua nhi khaoge...accha theek hai ab to mujhe virat ko hi bolna parega ki tumhe drip laga de... _but it doesn't impact on Abhijeet..he was sitting as motionless human being..._

 _ **End of this chapter...**_

 _ **A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed...**_

 _ **plz review on next chapter...**_

 _ **Meow Meow: Di you have got excellent marks... wonderful... congrats...and aapka aajka sara comments mast tha...aur maine vo dono episode dekhe hue hai...sr.inspector Abhijeet me daya same hi react karta hai Abhijeet ke saath jaise shreya ke case me vo turant me hi abhi ki side chhor deta hai...maine ye chappy na apne aapko Abhijeet ki jagah sochkar likha hai bcz i m also very alone in my life and so i m a victim of depression...**_

 _ **Guys abhi mujhe bhut jor ki neeni aa rahi hai..so i m going for sleeping..**_

 _ **bye...gn...take care...**_

 _ **once again thank you to all...akku di ,shambhavi and rhia di aaplogo se review me hi baat hogi...**_


	17. uff yaar

**_A/n: Hi, Good morning all of you...how r u all..._** **starting this story...**

Daya-plz thora sa khalo abhi tumne subah se kuch nhi khaya hai...plzzz

Abhijeet in stubborn: Mujhe nhi khana hai... _he turned his face other side..._ Daya too bring the plate other side: khana to tumhe parega chalo mooh kholo...

Abhijeet staring him angrily ( _chewing his teeth)-_ tumne suna nahi maine kya kaha..mujhe nhi khana hai..matlab nhi khana...

Daya insist: Abhijeet plz samajhne ki kosis karo aisa karoge to kaise chalega..lo thora sa khalo...

Abhijeet throw the plate on floor hardly from his hand..daya got shocked...

Abhijeet in anger: mai apna khyal khud rakh sakta hun...mujhe bhi

tumhari tarah ghootan ho rahi hai tumhare saath...isliye nahi ki mai tumse nafrat kata hun balki isliye ki tum mujhpe apna ehsaan karne ki koshis kar rahe ho...isliye dur raho mujhse

Daya bent down and started to pick broken pieces of plate... _tears slip down from his eyes..._ he went outside taking waste silently...

Abhijeet saw his tears and felt too bad...guilt again appeared on his face: Uske har ek aansoo ki vajah humesa mai hi hota hun..bhut takleef diya hai na abhi tak mere bhai...ab nahi dunga...tujhe ab mera bojh nhi uthana parega aur jhoota ehsaan bhi karna nhi parega mujhpe kyunki mujhe pata hai u still hate me...maine tumhare liye goli khayi iska ehsan chuka rahe ho tum...ab tum mujhse pyar nhi karte daya..koi mujhse pyar nhi karta...koi nhi hai ab mera yahan... _tears was running down from his cheeks..._ Daya came again with another plate... _Abhijeet hurriedly wiped his tear..._ Daya in strange tone: tum jtni baar plate phekoge mai utni bar khana leke aa jaunga...aur tumhe vapas ye yaad dilvata rahunga ki mai tumpe ehsaan kar raha hun to plzz khalo..

Abhijeet didn't insist that time and took 2-3 bites silently... _and he left eating..._ He also ate his medicine silently without any 'nakhra'...

After sometime he felt sleepy...so he lied down on bed...daya covered him from blanket...

Daya in tears: mai tumse bhut pyar karta hu abhi...tumhara khyal rakhkar mujhe khusi milti hai..mai koi ehsan nhi kar raha tumpe... _he also felt tiredness so he also slept on couch near bed_ After few hours in mid night...Abhijeet opened his eyes and saw daya was sleeping...he came near daya and stared his face for some times silently...

He bent down on knee and hold his hand: maine tujhe bhut rulaya hai na mere bhai...tujhe bhut takleef di hai ab mai apne aapko aur tujhe takleef nhi dene dung... _he kissed on his head..._ he caresses his cheek... _he was staring daya that he was looking at him for last time...he wiped his tear sometimes later and got up..._ He wrote something on a paper and kept it under cushion...and he move from there...he looked at daya once again from door and left...

Here daya's slept broke with quench..he rubbed his eye and looked over abhijeet's bed...his heart missed with absence of Abhijeet..

He hurriedly went outside from room and called; abhi...abhi..kahan ho tum... _he cheked him everywhere but he couldn't find a single trace of abhijeet..._ kahan gaya ye...har jagah dekh liya...he bhagvan iss halat me pata nahi kaha gaya hoga... _tears form in his eyes..._ He came in abhijeet's room again for taking his bike key when he noticed a letter which was under the cushion... _daya's hear beat became fast..._ he took the letter and opened it with tremebeling hands...

He read...

 ** _Letter..._** ** _Daya...mai tujhe aur takleef me nhi dekh sakta...meri vajah se teri jindgi barbad hote hue nhi dekh sakta...aur nahi tujhe jabardasti ka mera khyal rakhte dekh sakta hun..mujhe pata hai tu mujhse abhi bhi nafrat karta hai..teri jagah pe koi aur bhi hota to vo bhi yahi karta...par ab tujhe mera bojh nhi uthana parega kyunki mai humesa humesa ke liye tujhse dur jaa raha hun...sayad itna dur ki tu chah ke bhi mujhse nhi mil sakta...ek akhri baar tujhse gale milke rona chahta tha par mujhme itni himmat nhi hai...aaj tak maine tujhe jo bhi dard diya hai uske liye sorry...humesa khus rahna aur mujhe kabhi yaad mat karna...mujhe ek ateet samajhkar bhool jana..apna bhut khyal rakhna aur han shreya se saadi bhi kar lena...bye.._** ** _Tumhara Abhijeet_**

Daya got stunned at his place...his mind got blocked...he felt he would fall at any moment after reading this letter... _tears was rolling down from his eyes..._ Daya in fear: Mujhe Abhijeet ko dhundhna hoga...varna vo apne sath kuch kar lega...mai nhi kho sakta use...mai mar jaunga uske bina... _he rushed from bike after taking bike's key..._ All good memories with Abhijeet was coming on daya's mind...

 ** _Daya teri aankho me ek bhi aansoo nhi ana chahiye tujhe maloom hai na nafrat hai mujhe isse_**

 ** _Daya jab tak tera ye dost jinda hai kuch nhi hone dega tujhe..._**

 ** _Mai mere pyale pyale bhai ko kabhi chhor ke nhi jaunga...pakka.._**

Tears was flowing in speed from his eyes...he was riding bike but his total focus was on Abhijeet...he was going to hit with truck but in right time he stopped his bike with break..

He throw his helmet frustratedly... because he had looked every places but he couldn't find Abhijeet...

Daya in tears:kahan dhoondu mai tumhe boss...sab jagah dekh liya..kahi kuch nhi pata chala...kahin vo kuch apne aap ko kar na le...nhi vo aisa nhi kar sakta... _current paased from his spine..._ he saw a lord Ganesha's murti under the tree..

Daya came near moorti and joined his hand in front of him( _tears was rolling continuously from his eye)-_ aapko bhut maja aa raha goga na mujhe iss hal me dekhkar...aapke samne aise bheek mangte dekhkar...aapko mere bachpan ke sare rishte cheen kar sukoon nhi mila na jo aap mujhse phir se ek baar mere bhai ko cheen rahe hai..par aap sun lijiye..mai abhi ko kuch nhi hone dunga kuch nhi...agar aap sach me ho to plzzz mere bhai ki rakhsa karna...plzzz and he felt on knee and broke down badly...

 ** _Tere darbar mein_**

 ** _Dil thaam ke woh aata hai_**

 ** _jisko tu chahe_**

 ** _Hey nabi tu banata hai_**

 ** _Tere dar pe sar jhukake_**

 ** _Mai bhi aaya hun_**

 ** _jiski bigdi haye_**

 ** _nabbi tu banata hai_**

 ** _Bhar de jholi meri yaa mohammad_**

 ** _Laukar mai na jaunga khali_**

 ** _Bhar de jholi meri yaa mohammad_**

 ** _Laut kar mai na jaunga khali_**

Daya's phone started ringing he saw his one informer was calling him.. _he looked over lord and wiped his tear.._

Daya in composing tone: Han ramesh bol

Ramesh: saheb aapko Abhijeet saheb ke bare me ek khabar deni thi

Daya's eyes sparkled with name of Abhijeet: Abhi ke bare me...jo bhi batana hai plzz jaldi bata...kahan hai abhi..

Ramsh: Daya sir maine abhi abhi Abhijeet sir ko peeche vali pahari ki taraf jate dekha hai..vo vahi milenge aapko... _Daya cut the call immediately and looked over murti with thanking God..._

He was riding fastly...his brain was only working for his bhai..he had to save him at any cost...

He reached in that hilly region...his heart beat stopped for a second to saw that Abhijeet fall down from cliff in dangerous water fall

Daya became dumb at his place...only one name came from his mouth- Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

He rushed near waterfall and saw that abhijeet was going with stream of water...he also jumped in water fall to save abhijeet's life...

Daya was trying to reach Abhijeet but horrible wave was not allowing him...he was trying to reach Abhijeet madly but the wave of river was pulling abhijeet in mouth of death...at last daya won from wave...due to his all efforts...he found abhijeet's hand and he pulled him toward himself...

He took Abhijeet on his arm and brought him near lake side.. _abhijeet's eyes were closed..._

Daya started pressing his chest...tear was flowing and didn't allowing him to stop his tears...he rubbed his hand and foot..

Daya patted his cheeks: Abhi ankhe kholo...plzzzz ... _he was rubbing his hand and foot continuously..._ dekho tum jo kahoge mai vo karunga par pahle apni aankhe kholo...plss boss... _but Abhijeet was not responding as he didn't want to open his eyes..._ daya was pressing again his stomach...he kept his head on abhijeet's chest and became stunned to know that his heart beat was stopped...he checked his pulse but it also was not working..

Daya in fear pulled Abhijeet in tight hug...he was shievering with fear...

Daya in broken tone: abhi tum mujhe chhor ke nhi ja sakte...ankhe kholo...tum meri galti ki itni bari saja nhi de sakte mujhe...plzzz boss ankhe kholo apni...tumhara daya mar jaega...tum mujhe chhor ke nahi ja sakte suna tumne... _he broked down in tears badly...he was not in his sense..._ mai tu ...tumhe kabhi tang nhi karunga boss...tumhari har baat manunga par plzzzz ankhe kholo apni...he kissed on his head and on his hand...tumhe pata hai na mai nahi rah sakta tumhare bina to kyu sata rahe ho mujhe ...plss aa jao abhi and he hugged him again tightly and broke down in bitter cry...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n; mujhe pata hai iss chapter ko read karne par mere saath kya hone vala hai...hehe..._**

 ** _Meow meow: Di ho gyi na wish puri...tumne sahi bola mujhe mera pain share karna Chahiye but kaise karu mujhe kuch samajh nhi aa raha.. actually baat ye hai ki mai meri ek behan hai usse bhut pyar karti hun..unke saadi se pahle vo mere saath hi rahti thi...humlog saath me sote the..bhut masti karte the..ek pal bhi ek dusre ke bina jee nhi pate the par ab saadi ke baad vo mujhse dur ho gyi..she is my life yaar..unhe ab mujhse baat karne ke liye bhi vakt nhi milta... that's why maine aisa bola aur mere dada jee jo mujhe is ghar me sabse jaada pyaar karte the vo bhi mujhe chhor kar chale gaye...i was missing them a lot..mujhe na undono ka mere life se achanak chale jane ka shock lag gaya hai...par jab se ff par tum, akku di, shambhavi rhia di aur zeba mere life me aaye ho tab se mai depression se bahar ane ki kosis kar rahi hun...par mujhe mere pain ko kisi ke saath bhi share karne me kabhi bhi comfortable feel nhi hua hai jitna ki aaj...maine zeba di , rhia di, shambhavi aur tumhare insist pe mera pain bataya...infact mai apna pain apni mommy papa ko bhi nhi batati...yahi hai meri kahani...aur aapko pata hai di kuchlog mujhe pm karke advice de rahe hai...i don't write against her shreya...maine to saaf saaf bol diya ki mera jo man hoga mai vahi likhungi and i promise aage se tum sabse apna pain share karungi...aur vo rani pari is sweet name for me..i loved it.._**

 ** _Thank you aaplog meri life me aaye...love u all yaa..._**

 ** _Rhia di: Thank you di mujhe us time ye feel karvane ke liye i m not alone...love u ...bye..tc_**

 ** _Akku and shambhavi: Thank u sooooo much for coming in my lfe...and my darling shambhavi kaan pakar ke sorry aaj ke baad khud ko alone nhi bolungi and akku di aapse bhi mai ye promise karti hun_**

 ** _Zeba di: Aap jab mujhe doll bulate ho na to mujhe bhut accha lagta hai...aapne mere liye itna socha uske liye thank u soooooo much...love u di...bye...tc.._**

 ** _sikha di: Thank u di ...aap humesa mujhe sahi path dikhate ho...humesa mujhe guide karte ho...mai aapki har baat manungi and i loved cutie pie for me...sorry pm nhi kar payi..love u di...bye...tc.._**

 ** _perfect abhi: Hi bhai...maine abhi ko thora sa ziddi baccha banaya aapke kahne par..hope u liked it...bye bhai..tc..love u_**

 ** _Thanks to all of u to reviewed me once again...bye...tc.._**


	18. End or beginning

**_so we go here..._**

Abhijeet was lying on bed unconscious and daya was holding his hand...tears were rolling down from his cheek...he was still in shock...he was not believing yet that his buddy attempted to suicide...fear was still visible on his face...

Daya in tears: boss tumne mera ek baar bhi nhi socha na...tumne ye kaise soch liya ki mai tumhare bina khus rahunga..tumhe lagta hai ki mai tumpe ehsaan kar raha hun aur tumse abhi bhi naf..nafrat karta hun...tumhe kaise samjhau abhi ki mai duniya me sabse jada pyar tumse karta hun...maine gusse me akar tumse us din itna sab kuch keh diya aur tumne use yaad rakha par humari 17 saal ki dosti...mera pyaar tum bhool gaye boss...aaj mai nhi aata to... _he felt lump in his throat.._ tum mujhe phir se akela kar dete... _and his emotions burst out in crying..._

He heard door bell sound... _he calm down himself and wiped his tear..._ lagta hai virat aa gaya... _he went to open the door..._

He opened the door and saw virat was standing there...

virat saw daya's eyes were swollen and puffy...he was totally looking broken inside...pain and fear of losing his brother was clearly visible on his face...virat felt pitty on daya's condition...

Daya silently gave space to virat for coming inside...

Daya turned his back and said in low tone: Abhijeet abdar hai abhi bhi behos hai use check karlo mai bahar hi wait kar raha hun...

Virat nodded and went inside abhijeet's room... _he cheked Abhijeet and assured about abhijeet's condition...and he came outside.._

He saw daya was sitting on couch looking lifeless...he move to daya and kept his hand on daya's shoulder...daya looked him up silently in question...

Virat sitting beside daya on couch: Abhijeet theek hai, ghabrane vali koi baat nhi hai...maine use check kiya hai he had mild fever so he is still unconscious...but use hua kya daya...kal tak to vo theek tha na..achanak se use fever kaise ho gya...

Daya started to cry silently covering his face with palm... _virat got tensed..he pressed daya's shoulder..._

Virat in tension: Daya kya hua haan tum ro kyu rahe ho aur tumne mujhe itni jaldi me kyu bulaya tha yahan... _daya was still crying..._ daya plzz batao mujhe..

Daya looked up virat in tears... _virat felt pinch in his heart to see his friend like this..._

Daya said cryingly: abhi ne apni jaan lene ki kosis ki...aur almost usne de hi di thi...

virat in shocked: kya...lekin daya ye sab kaise hua haan..tum to Abhijeet ke saath hi the na phir usne kaise kiya ye...

Daya told him all things what had happened in his broken tone...

 ** _Flashback..._**

Daya was still crying with hugging his buddy: abhi pls ankhe kholo... _he was patting his cheek continuously..._ agar tum mujhe chhor ke chale gaye to mai bhi mar jaunga...plzzz bhai ankhe khol...tu mere ankho me aansoo ( _tears)_ nhi dekh sakte na to phir aaj mujhe kyun rula rahe ho...tum to mere ek aawaj par kahin se bhi aa jate ho na yaar plzzz aaj bhi aa jao... Abhi tumhe meri kasam...aankhe kholo ... _he hugged his buddy more tightly in his arm..._ suddenly abhijeet split out all his water and started coughing...

Daya hurriedly seprate abhijeet from hug hearing abhijeet's coughing voice...he tried to conscious Abhijeet but Abhijeet didn't get conscious...so he took Abhijeet to house from taking cab left his bike there...and after that he called virat..

 ** _Flashback End..._**

Virat said nothing but took daya in side hug..and daya cried there on his shoulder for sometime...

Daya in crying: mujhe abhi bhi vishvas nhi ho raha ki abhi ne suicide karne ki kosis ki ...jo abhi itna strong tha usne aisi harkat ki

virat: daya Abhijeet abhi extreme depression me hai na...aur adhiktar patients aisa karne ka sochte hai...daya tum jis Abhijeet ko jante ho vo strong isliye hai kyunki uske saath uska bhai tha par iss Abhijeet ko kisipe bharosa nhi hai...tum jante ho daya sabse jada takleef insan ko takleef tab hoti hai jab uska apna uska saath chhor deta hai... Abhijeet ko bhi yahi takleef hui hai...isse nikalne ke liye use time to lagega na... _daya nodded in guiltful eyes.._

sometimes later daya composed himself and separate from hug...

virat: daya andal chalo Abhijeet ko kabhi bhi hos aa sakta hai... _and they went inside abhijeet's room..and sat on couch silently..._

After sometime they saw some movements in abhijeet's body...so they got attentive...

Virat said to daya: Daya tum Abhijeet ke liye kuch bana kar layo mai hun yahan tum jao...

Daya got that he needed sometimes with Abhijeet so he left from there silently...

Here Abhijeet opened his eyes...he touched his head...virat helped Abhijeet to sat straight... Abhijeet looked virat in confusion...

Virat in soft tone: Abhijeet mai virat hun itne din tumhara treatment mai hi kar raha tha...ab tum kaisa feel kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet in angry tone:Mai jinda kaise hun... mujhe kyun bachaya...kyun lekar aaye mujhe yahan...mujhe marna hai...mujhe apne aap ko khatam karna hai...mai aur kisiko takleef nhi dena chahta...mai ab kisiko takleef nhi dunga...he _got up from bed instantly and took knife from fruits basket and trying to cut his vein but someone snatched knife from his hand and gave him a tight slap..._..abhijeet kept his hand on cheek and looked at daya...bcz daya has slapped him..

virat got shocked to see that daya had raised his hand over Abhijeet...

Daya hold Abhijeet from his shoulder tightly... _tears was rolling down from daya's cheek..._

Daya in tears: tum aisa kaise kar sakte ho abhi...tum Apne aap ko nhi balki mujhe marne ki kosis kar rahe ho... _Abhijeet was so shocked with daya's behaviour..._ tum mere abhi ho hi nhi sakte...mera abhi duniya se larna janta hai...vo itna kayar kabhi nhi ho sakta...tum mere bhai nhi ho..

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed in previous chapter...guys i think mujhe delhi jana hoga treatment ke liye bcz mera tabeeyat theek nhi ho raha hai yahan...i will try to complete this story before delhi traveling..._**

 ** _Thanks to all those who reviewed in previous chapter..._**

 ** _Nikki di, akku di, Rhia di ,shambhavi ...mai aaplogo se review me baat kar lungi kyunki mera tabeeyat abhi theek nhi lag raha...bye tc all_**

 ** _sikha di; Thanks for your review but maine ek article me padha tha ki extreme depression ke patients aise karna ka sochte hai... sorry if I hurt your feelings...bye..tc_**

 ** _pls r and r_**


	19. yakeen

virat went from there because he wanted to give them time to sort out their problems...

Daya in tears: tumhe ek baar bhi mera khyal nhi aya abhi ki mujhpe kya gujregi...Acp sir par kya beetegi jab unhe ye sach ka pata chalega ki unka sabse majboot sipahi khudkusi karne gaya tha... _he cupped abhijeet's face..._ meri aankho me dekho abhi...kya tumhe meri aankho me apne liye koi nafrat dikh raha hai haan...mai tumhari bhut ijjat karta hun aur iss duniya me sabse jada pyaar bhi tumhi se karta hun...

Abhijeet was looking at him silently in tears...he was staring daya's eye quitely...

Daya tearly: jab tumne paani me gir gaye the to meri saanse bhi atak gayi thi...jab tumhari saanse nhi chal rahi thi, mera dharkan bhi dharakna bhool gaya tha...tum agar mujhe chhor ke chale jate to mai mar jata abhi...kyunki mai tumhare bina nhi jee sakta...tum jindgi ho meri...mera ek lauta rishta ho tum...

Abhijeet seprate from daya and laughed strangely... _daya became shocked with abhijeet's behaviour..._

Abhijeet in laugh- kya kaha tumne... _hahaha..._ tum mere bina jee nhi sakte...mere bina mar jaoge...mai tumhara ek lauta rishta...hahaha...kitna jhoot bolte ho tum daya...kitne jhoote ho gye tum...

Daya instantly hold abhijeet's shoulder: ye tum kya bol rahe ho abhi...mai jhoota nhi hun..maine tumse koi jhoot nhi bola

Abhijeet smiled painfully: to tum mere bina ek mahina kaise rah gaye daya... _daya became stunned..._ tumhe tab to mera khyal nhi aaya ki mai tumhare bina kaise rahunga...aur tumne bilkul sahi but bola daya ki mai tumhara abhi nhi hun...kyunki tumne tumhare abhi ko usi din maar diya tha jab tum ye ghar chhor kar gaye the...vo tabhi jinda laas ban gaya tha...tumhe ye baat acche se pata tha na ki mai iss duniya me sabse jada vishvas tumpar aur Acp sir par karta hun...phir v tum dono ne ek ek karke mere vishvas ko choor chhor kar diya...

Abhijeet in tears: tumhare gayab hone ki vajah sabke samne mai bana daya...ye sab kuch acp sir ko pata tha phir bhi vo chup rahe...17 saal duty karne ke baad sunne ko milta hai...ki mai cid par kalank hun...mai ek aisi gandi machli hun jo pure taalab ko ganda kar deti hai...aur to aur acp sir ne mujhe ye tak keh diya ki mai unke vishvas ke kabil nhi hun...agar aisi baat hai to nikal do na cid se...kyun rakha hai aise aadmi ko jiski yaadast ke vajah se cid me toofan aata hai...

Daya became dumb at his place...he had not any reply...tears were rolling down from his cheek...

Abhijeet again said tearly: tumhe nhi pata daya tab mujhpe kya gujri thi jab mujhe tujhpe goli chalane ke liye pure cafe ke samne giraftar kiya gaya tha...tum kuch nhi samajh sakte...tujhe pata hai tere milne ke baad ye sab kuch mai bhoolne ki kosis kar raha tha sirf aur sirf tere liye..taki mujhe dukhi dekhkar tu na dukhi ho jaye... _he felt lump in his throat..._ tab tu hi to tha mere paas jispe mai vishvas kar sakta tha..jise mai apni dil ki baate kar sakta tha par tune bhi mera bhorasa tor diya...bas ek letter ke liye mujhse tune sara rishta tor liya...mujhe chhor diya tune akele marne ke liye...aur ab tu ye jata raha hai ki tu mujhse bhut pyar karta hai...mere bina reh nhi sakta...tu jhoota hai daya jhoota hai tu...and he burst out in crying...

Daya couldn't control himself now...he came to abhijeet and going to hug him but abhijeet steps backward from him...

Abhijeet in anger: mujhse dur raho tum...aur mujhe kuch der akela chhor do...

Daya in tears: plz abhi ek baar meri baat to suno

Abhijeet hold daya's hand and took him outside from room and closed the door on his face with a bang sound...

Daya terily pleading: abhi plz darvaja kholo...plz mujhe bas ek mauka dedo...mai tumse vada karta hun phir tumhe kabhi akela nhi chhorunga...plzzz ek baar abhi

Abhijeet didn't open his door but sat on floor supporting his back with door and cried silently...

Daya tried his best to convey Abhijeet but he didn't open his door so he also sat near door with supporing his back on wall...

 ** _In morning..._**

Daya found himself covered with a blanket...he knew who could do this...he smiled like lightly

 **Daya pov: chahe abhi mujhse kitna bhi gussa kare par meri care karna kabhi nhi chhorega...kal abhi ne apni dil ki sari baat mujhe batayi..mujhe iss baat ka sukoon hai ki usne mujhe apna takleef to bataya...uska kal kuch to dard kam hua hoga...ab mujhe pura yakeen hai mujhe mera abhi jald hi mil jaega...**

He looked at the door which was opened now...

Daya himself: Darvaja to khula hai... _he entered ininside but didn't find Abhijeet..._ ye abhi subah subah kahan chala gaya...he bhagvan..ye mujhe ek din pakka pagal banake chhorega...

Daya listened some utensils voice...so he immediately went toward kitchen and he got shocked to see that Abhijeet was making breakfast...

Daya got pleasant surprise but he got anger bcz Abhijeet was suffering from fever last night..

Daya in anger: abhi tum yahan kya kar rahe ho...tumhe to abhi apne kamre me aaram karna chahiye na..chalo apne kamre me jao aur aaram karo ye sab mai kar lunga..

Abhijeet hiding his eyes: bas ho gya hai...aur mai ab theek hun

Abhijeet came outside and said to Daya: Daya mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai..

Daya got shocked with abhijeet's formal behaviour but he managed and said: han abhi bolo na kya baat karni hai

Abhijeet straightly : daya mai humare rishte ko ek aur mauka dena chahta hun...kya tum isme mera saath doge...

Daya became dumb his eyes got filled with tear and in happiness he hugged Abhijeet tightly...

 ** _End of this chapter_**

 ** _A/n: so guys ek raat me aakhir aisa kya hua jo Abhijeet ka decision change ho gya...think..think..._**

 ** _Meow Meow: yaa meri vijdhar pari mai kal bhut tired ho gyi thi isliye tumlogo se baat nhi kar payi...and pata hai jaisa rai tumhara hai acp sir aur salunkhe sir ke bare me vaisa same rai mera bhi hai to mai to bhut khus hui tumhara review dekhkar..._** ** _love u nikki di...bye..tc_**

 ** _shambhavi: mai kal pura din tere call ka wait kar rahi thi par tune kiya hi nhi..koi nhi jab free ho tab kar dena...aur gatte ki sabjee mere liye bhi paecel kar dena..._**

 ** _akku di: Di aap na mujhe princess hi bola karo aap gussa hoke chitra mat bolna kabhi...i was feeling so hurt didu and i promise mai kabhi vaisi baat nhi karungi..._**

 ** _Rhia di: Happy janmashtami vigyan pari ...how r u my pyari rhia di?_** ** _Disha di: Di mera bhi ff join karne ke baad sara loneliness bhaag. gaya.. aaplog jaise itne pyare pyare dost jo mil Gaye... bye di..tc..love u_**

 ** _sikha di: abhi aapke pyare Abhijeet sir depression se bahar aa gye...but aap confused hoge na ki ek raat me aisa kya hua..uske liye next chapter ka wait karna Hoga..tab tak bye..tc_**

 ** _kritti: hey...how r u... actually i want to know aap mujhse senior hai ya junior...to plz review me jaroor batana.._**

 ** _Zeba di: di i m fine now actually medicine ke side effects se aisa ho gya tha lekin ab mai theek hun_**

 ** _saira: Thank you for your review darling..._** ** _Thanks to all guest reviewer who review in previous chapter..._** ** _pls r and r..._**


	20. kya se kya ho gaya

**_A/n: Aaplogo me se kisi ek ka anawer bilkul sahi hai...lekin mai us reviewer ka name last me bataungi tab tak read this story...ok..._**

 ** _so we go here..._**

Daya was hugging Abhijeet tightly and tears were rolling down from his eyes... _but Abhijeet didn't hug him back...he was just lack of expression... abhijeet wanted to console him but his pain and agony didn't allow him to do this..._ Sometimes later daya seperated himself from hug and hold abhijeet's hand in his hand...

Daya in tears: abhi tum nhi jante , maine iss din ka kitni besabri se intezar kiya hai...mai tumse bhut kuch kehna chahta hun abhi...tumse

But abhijeet cut him in mid( _controlling his emotions)_ : Daya plz ab jo ho gaya , so ho gya, uske bare me hum ab kabhi baat nhi karenge... _turning his back..._ hum sab kuch naye se suruat karte hai sab kuch bhool kar...

Daya kept hand on his shoulder: abhi tum bilkul theek keh rahe ho...i promise aage se mai iss topic ke bare me kabhi baat nhi karunga..mere liye yahi bhut important hai ki tumne mujhe maaf kar diya...ab sab kuch theek ho jaega...pahle jaisa..hai na abhi...

Abhijeet turning his face towards daya( _said in lost tone):_ haan daya ab sab kuch theek ho jaega...ab teri jindgi me sirf khusi hi khusi hogi..

Daya in smile: sirf mere life me nhi humare life me ab sab bilkul theek hoga...samjhe!!!

Abhijeet in fake smile: han bhai humare life me...accha ye sab chhor ab, tu jake bereau ke liye ready ho ja...do din se meri vajah se bureau nhi gaya...acp sir par kitna load ho gya hoga...

Abhijeet in hesitation: daya vaise mere transfer application ka kya hua...mera transfer

Daya cut him in happiness: Are boss ye baat batana to bhool hi gaya mai tumhe...tum sunoge to tum bhi meri tarah yakeen nhi karoge...

Abhijeet in confusion: kaun si baat daya...

Daya in unbelievable tone: yahi ki tumhara transfer uss kharoos Dcp ne khud cancel karvaya

Abhijeet in shocked: what???

Daya exclaimed: dekha boss...laga na jhatka..jab acp sir ne mujhe bataya tha to mera bhi same reaction tha.. hahaha...

Abhijeet ( _in mind):_ ye dcp sir meri life me humesa problem kyu create karte hai..maine to socha tha ki ek baar yahan sab kuch sort out kar lunga phir Delhi chala jaunga..par ab to ...

He came into his thoughts after seeing daya was waving his hands infront of him calling his name

Abhijeet jerking his thoughts: haan

Daya in confusion: haan kya..kahan kho gaye the tum...

Abhijeet in teasing: yahi ki time waste karna koi tumse seekhe...tum bureau ke liye late rahe ho..

Daya in irritation: kya abhi...mai aaj bureau nhi jaunga...aaj ka sara din mai apne bhai ke saath spent karna chahta hun...

Abhijeet in fake anger: bilkul nhi ...acp sir tumhara wait kar rahe honge...aur aaj saam ko tum jaldi aa jana..hume kahi jana hai...aur abhi mat poochne lag jana ki kaha jana hai...ye mai tumhe saam ko hi bataunga...ab tum jao jake jaldi se ready ho jao...no more arguments...

Daya with sad face got ready and came into dining table where Abhijeet was arranging breakfast for him...

Abhikeet seeing him: aa gaye tum baitho...mai nasta laga deta hun

Daya in smile sat on chair: abhi aaj to mai tumhare haatho se khaunga... _tears filled in his eyes..._ tum khilaoge na mujhe abhi...

Abhijeet felt he would burst out at anytime but he composed his feelings at right time..

Abhijeet in teary smile feeds daya with his hands...

Daya in mind: mujhe pata hai abhi tumne mujhe abhi tak pura maaf nhi kiya hai...aur tumhe kuch time Chahiye...par mai tumse vada karta hun tumhe jitna time Chahiye mai tumhe dunga...tumhari sari narajgi dheere dheere dur kar dunga... _he determined himself..._

Daya left for bureau after eating...

Abhijeet closed the door and sat on couch with thud...he was crying silently...he remembered the last night which changed his decision...

 ** _Flashback..._**

Abhijeet after composing himself wiped his tears: Mai ab aur nhi seh sakta...thak gaya hun ab in sab se...sabko lagta hai , mai to insan hi nhi hun...mujhe to logo ki kahi hui baat ka koi fark nhi parta...jisko jo man aaye bol do phir ek sorry kahke sab theek kar do.. _tears again slipped down from his eyes..._ unhe ye samajh kyu nhi aata mai bhi unhi ki tarah ek insan hun jise logo ki kahi hui baat chubhti hai...sirf sr. inspector Abhijeet nhi mai Abhijeet bhi hun ...

Abhijeet in determine tone: mai ab aur kisiko mauka nhi dunga...mujhe jhoota ya beiman kehne ka...mai sabse bhut dur chala jaunga...daya ko mai kabhi bhool nhi sakta..lekin sayad mai use abhi maaf nhi kar paunga...uski vo nafrat bhari baate aaj bhi mere dil ko thes pahunchati hai...

He was going to pack his bags but his phone started ringing...

Abhijeet saw the caller Id and became shock- iss wakt isne mujhe kyun call kiya... _he received the call.._

Abhijeet ( _on phone)-_ kya...mere ghar ke bahar...theek hai mai abhi aata hun...tum vahi ruko...

Abhijeet opened the door and saw daya was sleeping...he went outside the house with quiet step...he came outside and saw a girl who was standing with turning his back...

Abhijeet came near her and kept hand on her shoulder...she turned towards Abhijeet...

Abhijeet in confusion: shreya ( _kyun guys jhatka to nhi laga)..._ tum yahan itni raat ko kya kar rahi ho...

Shreya joining her hands: sir plzzz aap mujhe maaf kar dijiye _...and she burst out in crying..._

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: so vo reviewer jiska guess sahi hua vo hai jr.zeenat..._**

 ** _Meow Meow: Di kaisa laga chappy... aur aaj ka din kaisa gaya tumhara...i hope vijdhar pari ka din accha hi gya hoga...pata hai di aaj maine humari shambhavi se baat ki...i wish mai kabhi aapse mil pati... really di aaj tak maine aapki tarah pure hearted girl nhi dekhi...you are superb di..humesa aisi rahna...bye..tc..love u_**

 ** _akku di: baal pari kaisi ho aap..abhi tabeeyat kaisi hai aapki...??_**

 ** _Rhia di; vigyan pari aap na meri most favourite story dangerous shart ya boss ki jaan padho..padhke pakka ro doge aap..._**

 ** _Disha di: bhatkati pari kaisi ho aap...naya duo os jaldi hi likhna plzzz..._**

 ** _shambhavi: baccha aapse baat karke aaj bhut accha laga sacchi...sorry aaj Jada baat nhi kar payi vo mai thora hesitate ho rahi thi...next time pakka hum dher sari baate karenge..._**

 ** _Abhii- Hi dear...how r u??_**

 ** _kriti di: Thank u di for your review...i hope aapko ye chapter accha laga ho_**

 ** _sikha di: Di jaldi batana ye chapter kaisa laga aapko...ok..tc..love u di_**

 ** _jr.Zeenat- Thank u dear for review...aapne guess bilkul sahi kiya tha..._**

 ** _Thanks to: sanjana, arib, sifa,priya, pooja,nitesh malik and all the guest reviewer..._**

 ** _kaan pakar ke sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi ho to...ok._**

 ** _bye...gn...tata..._**


	21. khusi

**A/n: Hi guys...how r u...sabse pahle to mai aap sabhi ko dil se thanks bolna chahti hun..aaj aaplogo ki vajah se meri story 1000 reviews cross kar chuki hai.. jo mere liye bhut maine rakhti hai... without u guys it was just impossible for me...Thank u sooooo much...**

 **so we go here...**

Abhijeet in confusion: shreya tum itni raat ko yahan kya kar rahi ho

Shreya joining her hands tearily: sir aap plzz mujhe maaf kar dijiye...Abhijeet turning his back: kis baat ki maafi?

Shreya in crying: sir mai aapse bhut dino se maafi mangna chahti thi par mauka mujhe aaj mila hai...mujhe pata hai maine aapke saath jo bhi kiya uske liye maafi bhut chhota sabd hai...aapke jagah koi aur hota to sayad mujhse nafrat karta...mere papa ki vajah se aapka aur daya sir ka 17 saal purana rishta tootte tootte reh gaya...maine sabke saath bhut bura kiya hai aur khas karke aapke saath...mujhe saja milni Chahiye sir..aisi saja jisse mujhe meri galti ka pachtava ho..

Aur isliye maine ek faisla liya hai ki mai Siddharth se saadi kar lungi aur uske baad cid bhi chhor dungi...

Abhijeet turned towards her in shockingly: tum pagal ho gayi ho shreya...tum galti sudharne nhi balki ek aur galti karne ja rahi ho...tumhe pata hai iss faisla se tum teen jindgiya barbad kar dogi...

Aur rahi baat maafi ki to , maine uske liye sab ko maaf kar diya...tumne jo bhi kiya daya ke liye kiya..infact mujhe iss baat ki khusi hai ki Daya ke life me koi jai jo usse itna pyaar karta hai...

shreya in tears: to mai kya karu sir...aap hi bataye..mere papa ko mere aur daya sir ke bare me sab pata hai phir bhi vo meri saadi Siddharth se karva rahe hai...aur daya sir , vo to mujhse nafrat karte hai, meri shakal bhi nhi dekhna chahte...to phir mai kiske liye saadi se inkar kar du...

Abhijeet in soft tone: kya tumhe mujhpe bharosa hai... _shreya nodded in tears..._ to phir mujhpe bharosa rakho mai sab theek kar dunga...mai tumhe aur daya ko ek karke rahunga...ye mera vada hai tumse..

Shreya in teary smile: thank u sir...sir daya sir sachme bhut lucky hai kyunki unki jindgi me aap jaisa bhai hai... _and she left for there..._ Abhijeet in painful smile: mai uske liye kabhi lucky nahi ho sakta shreya..meri vajah se usne ek baar pahle hi apne pyaar ko chhor diya aur dubara bhi yahi karne jaa raha tha...par iss baar meri vajah se usse uska pyar dur nhi hone dunga mai...mai daya ki jimmedari shreya ko saunpkar aaram se yahan se jaa sakta hun...

And he came inside ...he saw daya was shivering with cold...so he covered daya with blanket...

He bent down and ruffled his hair... _tears formed in his eyes:_ ab sab kuch theek ho jaega mere bhai... _he wiped his tears and came inside his room for spending sleepless night..._

 ** _Flashback End..._**

Abhijeet in tears: Daya mujhe pata hai jab tak mai tere life me hun tab tak tu move on nhi kar sakta.. isliye tujhe aur shreya ko ek karke mai tere life se humesa ke liye chala jaunga...

 **In bureau...**

As daya enterd in bureau all satarted to asking him about his deary abhijeet's sir condition...

Freddy- Daya sir aap abhijeet sir ko chhorkar kyun aa gye...aapko pata hai na doctor virat ne bola tha ki unhe akela nhi chhorne ke liye...

purvi in tention: haan sir isliye to Acp sir ne aapko ek week ki leave di this na...to phir aap kyu aaye aaj

Daya in happiness: Are yaar saant ho jao tumlog...tumlogo ke Abhijeet sir ab bilkul theek hai...vo depression se bahar aa gye hai...infact mujhe bureau bhi jabardasti usne hi bheja hai...

Acp also came from cabin and he heard that what daya said... _a smile errupted on all lips...tears of happiness came in acp's eyes..._

Acp in teary smile: Daya tum sach keh rahe ho...??... humara Abhijeet ab bilkul theek ho gya..??

Daya in tears- haan sir abhi ab depression se bahar aa gya..vo ab bilkul theek hai...ab ghabrane vali koi baat nhi hai...

Sachin in smile: sir aaj kitne dino baad bureau me kuch acchi khabar aayi hai...

Freedy intruppted: isliye party to banti hai...

All started laughing listening freddy's tone...

Acp- han freddy party to jaroor hogi vo bhi meri taraf se...

All faces brightens with this...after long time there faces have such happiness and specially daya who had a cute broad smile on his face...they all got busy in arguments for party's menu and places...

Acp was seeing all of them from far...he had happy tears in his eyes after seeing his family's haaly face after long time...

Acp in mind: aaj kitne dino baad daya ke chehre par ye muskan aayi hai...sach me daya ki khusi adhuri hai Abhijeet ke bina... Bhagvan kare ab sab theek ho...ab aur kuch bura na ho mere baccho ke saath...are ye khuskhabri to mai salunkhe ko batana hi bhool gaya...abhi batata hun..khusi se naachne lagega langoor...

He called salunkhe...

 ** _In forensic lab..._**

Salunkhed showed the caller id and made annoyed face...

salunkhe in frustration: ye acp bhi na...abhi ek ghante pahle to laas bheji hai aur phone bhi kar diya...huh..

He received the call angrily: ek baat batao boss tum humesa ghore pe sawar kyun rahte ho...abhi hi to laas

Acp cutting him in mid: chup bilkul chup...jab dekho apni hi dhoon me rahta hai...maine laas ke liye nahi ek khuskabari dene ke liye phone kiya hai...par tujhe to sunna hi nhi hai..mai rakhta hun phone

Salunkhe in buttering way: kya boss...tum to jante ho mai kitna bara befkoof hun...kuch bhi bol deta hun..batao na kya hai khuskhabri

Acp in naughty way: tere liye to sayad buri khabar hogi...are tere lab me jo saanti hai vo ab bhang hone vali hai jaldi hi..

Salunkhe in confusion: saanti...ye tum kya bol rahe ho acp... _then his mind strike..._ kahin tum ye to nhi keh rahe ki ab.. Abhijeet vapas aa raha hai ...

Acp in smile: bulkul sahi..mera beta ab jaldi hi bureau aane vala hai...vo ab bilkul theek ho gaya hai...

salunkhe's eyes filled with tear- sach me boss...humara abhijeet depression se bahar aa gya...thank god...mai tumhe bata nhi sakta yaar mai kitna khus hun aaj...

Acp in smile: haan yaar mai bhi bhut khus hun aaj...aur mai meri khusi mere bete ke saath jaa eaha hun manane uske Ghar...

Salunkhe in irritating: ye cheating hai boss..mai bhi jaunga tumhare saath Abhijeet se milne...

Acp- chal chal tu laas chek kar...bye.. _and he cut the call..._

salunkhe- hello...hello..huh kaat diya...isko to mai bataunga milne do ek baar...

 ** _in bureau..._**

Acp to daya: daya mai Abhijeet se milne jaa raha hun..tum yahan ka sab sambhal lena... _daya nodded in disappointed smile..._

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _I would give to special thanks to my all friends who gave me unconditionally support..._**

 ** _Thanks to: Nikki di, akku di, shambhavi, rhia di, kirti di,disha di(ksarah), Anya(annu di),luvciduodosti,abhiii, jr zeenat, priya,pooja,pooja abhi deewani,abhi nidhi, perfect abhi,arib,zeba di, sifa and all the guest reviewer who reviewed in previous chapter..._**

 ** _sorry if i forgot to mention anyone's name..._**

 ** _Bye...tc...love you all..._**


	22. sorry bhai

**A/n: Thanks to all those who reviewed in previous chapter...** **I wanna say that our Luvciduodosti is busy in her current examination due to which she is not able to update 2nd chapter of shot...but she has assured that after examination she will update surely..**

 **so we go here**...

Abhijeet was reading magazine on couch when the door bell rang...

He confusingly stared at wall clock: Iss wakt kaun aaya hoga... _and he move to open the door..._

As he opened he saw Acp sir stood infront of him...

Both were staring each other with teary eyes...they didn't know how to expell each other emotions...Acp sir has the same feeling as father who had come here to meet his broken son after a long time...but when his son is infront of him...he forgot everything...he just wanted to hug his son ...he just wanted to hide him in protective shell...tears were rolling down from his eyes silently..

Acp in tears: Ab.. Abhijeet... _he touched his face to shoulder...he was not believing in his eyes that his son is infront of him who was not even ready to open his eyes somedays ago and now he was standing on his feet..._ he immediately pulled Abhijeet in tight hug...

Abhijeet felt a sensation in his body...he was feeling that his heart has melted with that father's hug...he also kept his hand on Acp's back and burst out in tear...he needed this hug badly...he needed a shoulder to expelling his stored pain...he was crying like a scared kidhe was expelled his all pain in his father's protective shell...

Acp was shocked hearing abhijeet's crying because he had never seen Abhijeet in this broken condition...he had always seen Abhijeet as a strong fighter in the toughest conditions...he felt pinch in heart to see his son in so much pain...

Acp was just rubbing his back to give him some time to expell out all his pain... sometimes later Abhijeet realised the present scenario and he became seperate from hug and wiped his tear...

Abhijeet in teary smile: sorry sir..aapko andar bhi nhi bulaya maine...aap aaye na andar... Mai bhi na sach me bhulakkar hote jaa raha hun...

Acp move inside and sat on couch...

he was just staring abhijeet who was pretending that everything is fine now but he forgot that he had learnt all antics and art from that person who was sitting in front of him...

Abhijeet in smile: sir aapko yahan dekhkar bhut accha lag raha hai...jab se theek hua hun sabko bhut miss kar raha tha...aapko, freedy ko, sachin ko aur salunkhe sir ko bhi...he chuckled...sir abhi koi case nhi aaya tha kya bureau me...are mai bhi kya agar case hota to aap yahan thori hote...kyunki aapke liye aapse duty se badhkar thori kuch aur hai...mai bhi na baato me phansa ke rakh Diya aapko...aap baithiye mai aapke liye pani leke aata hun...

Acp understood his last sentence teasing" aapke liye duty se badhkar thori kuch aur hai"...

Abhijeet was going to fetch water but acp stopped him with holding his hand...

Acp stood from couch and came infront of Abhijeet...

Acp tearly: maana ki tum bhut acchi acting kar lete ho...par ye mat bhoolo ki tumhari ye sab theek hone ke dikhava ko mai samajh nhi sakta...tumhare andar bhut kuch bhara hua hai Abhijeet...plz use bahar nikalna seekho...varna vo nasoor ki tarah tumhe andar hi andar lahoo luhan kar dega...tum hum sabse abhi bhi khafa ho phir kyun sabko jhoot me rakhna chahte ho...kyun...

Abhijeet was hearing everything silently with head down...his eyes was filling with tear drops...

Acp got anger from abhijeet's silent: tumhe pata hai Abhijeet tumhari isi chupi ki vajah se tum hum sab se dur jane vale the...yahan tak ki tumhare aur daya ke beech jo kuch bhi hua vo issi chupi ki vajah se hua... _Abhijeet looked at him shockingly..._ tum daya ko ye bata sakte the na ki kisi vajah se tum ye letter daya ko nahi de paye par phir bhi tum chup rahe...yahan tak ki tumne apne man se transfer ka decesion bhi le liya bina mujhse pooche...

Aaj daya subah se kitna khus hai ki uska bhai uske paas vapas aa gya hai par tum to ek baar phir se use dhoka dene jaa rahe ho...sirf use hi nahi balki hum sabko...tum karna kya chahte ho haan...kya chal raha hai tumhare deemag me...

Acp loudly: batao mujhe Abhijeet...kya karne ki kosis kar rahe ho tum...haan...batao damn it...

Abhijeet said loudly in anger:. chhor kar jana chahta hun aap sab ko...suna aapne...humesa ke liye aap sabko chhor ke jaana chahta hun...kitni aasani se keh diya aapne ki mere aur daya ke beech jo kuch bhi hua vo meri chupi thi...aapko meri chupi dikh gayi par mera dard nhi dikha...meri tarap nhi dikhi aapko...

He added in tears: thak gaya hun mai aap sab ko baar baar ye saabit karte hue ki mai begunah hun...meri yaadast humesa mujhe dhoka de deti hai isme mera kya kasoor...maine to apni maa ko bhi kho diya issi ke vajah se phir bhi ab tak sabko yahi lagta hai ki mai natak karta hun...kisiko meri baato ka bharosa nhi hota hai...aapko pata hai kitni takleef hoti hai jab kisi apne ko apni begunahi saabit karni parti hai...kitni takleef hoti hai jab aapka apna aapko dhokebaaz samjhe...

haan mai choop raha nhi batayi.. maine daya ko sacchai sirf isliye nhi batayi kyunki mai usko takleef me nahi dekhna chahta tha par usne un sab ka kitna galat matlab nikala...vo mujhse nafrat karne laga...usne mujhe aise apni jindgi se phenk diya jaise mai uske liye kuch maine hi nhi rakhta...

He slumped down on floor ( _tears was rolling non stop from his eyes)-_ issi ghar me vo mujhe akela chhor ke gaya tha...meri jindgi me daya ke alava tha hi kaun jisse mai apni takleef keh saku par vo bhi mujhe chhor ke chala gaya...mai hun hi issi layek isliye to koi mujhpe bharosa nhi karta..kisiko meri parvah nhi hai...sab sab sab mujhse nafrat karte hai...mai sabke liye manhoos hun cid ke liye bhi... _and he burst out in crying covering his face with palm..._

Acp steps forward and hide Abhijeet in his chest... initially he insisted but later he also hide himself in broad chest of his father...

Acp was crying silently and was rubbing abhijeet's back to sooth him...

Abhijeet in crying: sir kya mai sach me bhut bura hun... _acp nodded his head in no..._ to phir sab mujhse nafrat kyun karne lagte hai...daya bhi mujhe dhokebaaz samajhne laga...maine use koi dhoka nhi diya.. _his voice was getting low..._ aap use daantna...aap nhi the na isliye vo mujhse gussa ho gya tha aur baat bhi nhi kar raha tha... _acp smiled on his cute complain..._ maine use maaf nhi kiya...mai..us..use aur shreya ko milake yahan se chala jaunga humesa ke liye... _his voice became very low..._ usse baat bhi nhi karunga...and his voice completely stopped... _acp seprated him from hug after realising his silent...he saw that Abhijeet had closed his eyes..._

somebody was listening everything from behind the door...and that was none other than his buddy daya and virat...daya was crying silently...virat had also tear in his eyes...virat put hand on daya's shoulder and they came to acp sir

Acp was patting Abhijeet's cheek continuously but he was not opening his eyes...daya kept hand on acp's shoulder...

Acp looking at daya( _said in fear tone)-_ daya dekho na Abhijeet behos gaya hai...kuch bol nhi raha hai...agar ise kuch hua na to tumdono ko mai maaf nhi karunga...

Virat : sir aap nischint rahiye Abhijeet ko kuch nhi hoga... Daya Abhijeet ko room lekar chalo...

Daya nodded and he lift up Abhijeet in his hand from abhijeet's hug and laid him on bed...and shift his head on pillow comfortably...

virat : daya aaplog bahar chaliye mai Abhijeet ka check up karke aate hai..

Daya and acp nodded and they came outside from room...

Daya was moving to and fro in tention...

Acp in soft tone: daya virat ne bola na ki vo theek hai haan..phir kyun pareshan ho rahe ho

Daya in tear hold acp's hand: sir humlogo ne uspe force dalkar kuch galat to nhi kiya na...vo kaise behos ho gaya...kitna ro raha tha mera abhi...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: Ab tak to aaplogo ko pata lag gaya hoga ki vo sab kuch virat , daya and acp ka masters masterstroke tha...hmm hmm..ab ye kaise hua vo to next chapter me pata chalega..._**

 ** _tab tak aaplog jaldi se review kar dijiye...next chapter ke liye..._**

 ** _Nikki di: vijdhar pari...tumhari kahani pe review me abhi karti hun..subah se aaj time hi nhi mila tumlogo se baat karne ka...ok...?? vaise jhatka kaisa laga chapter ka??hehehe...bye..tc...love you..._**


	23. sorry bhai part 2

**A/n:. Hi...how r u guys... first of all thank you so much for your review... your review really make me feel special...**

 **nikki di: vijdhar pari maine sorry bhai isliye rakha kyunki ye jo naya chapter hai uska dusra part hai and shreya ke bare me to abhi padh ke pata chal hi jayega( _wink)...hehe:_** p **_love u...bye...tc..._**

 ** _so we go here_**

Daya in tears:sir humne abhi ke upar force dalkar kuch galat to nhi kiya...vo kaise behos ho gaya( _in fear)..._ kitna ro raha tha mera abhi...pata nhi meri vajah se use aur kitni takleef sehni hogi...

Acp patting daya's back: daya be strong...kuch nhi hoga Abhijeet ko...hmm...

At the same time virat opened the door...daya and acp sir move towards him with fast step...

Daya in fear: abhi kaisa hai virat...vo theek hai na...aise achanak se vo behos kyun hua... kuch ghabrane vali baat to nhi hai na...haan..

virat :daya daya...saant ho jao tum pahle...lambi saans lo...chalo... _daya did that..._ good...

Abhijeet bilkul theek hai...bas stress se sugar level low ho gya tha isliye behos ho gaya tha aur kuch nhi...use do teen ghante me hos aa jaega...

Daya and Acp took a relax sigh...but daya was looking more guilt as he thought he is the responsible for his brother's condition...

virat sensing his guilt: daya Abhijeet ke liye ye outburst bhut jaroori tha.. agar vo ye apne man me dabakar rakhta to vo phir tumse dur jane ki kosis karta...

vo to accha hua ki tumne uss raat Abhijeet aur shreya ki sari baate sunli varna hum kabhi nhi jaan pate ki uske deemag me kya chal raha hai...and thank u acp sir aapne isme humari madad ki varna Abhijeet kabhi apni dil ki baat juban par nhi lata...

Acp in tears: vo kabhi bhi apni dil ki baate share nhi karta...aaj mera baccha kitna toota hua tha...bhut saha hai usne...jab vo mujhse gussa hoke sikayat kar raha tha na...bas man kar raha tha tabhi jake use gale laga lun...aur usse apne kiye ki maafi maang lu...aaj tak maine use humesa galat hi samjha hai..jab bhi usko meri jaroorat hoti hai..mai sabse pahle uske khilaf chala jata hun...aur sab kuch theek hone ke baad vo aisa show karta hai jaise kuch hua hi nhi...mujhse ya kisi aur se kabhi bhi koi saval javab nhi ki..ek baar bhi nhi poocha ki sir aapne mere saath aisa kyun kiya...aur maine humesa uski iss kamjori ko najar andaj karke use sur chot pahunchaya hai..

Acp pressing his eyes: bhut bura hun mai...mai ek accha baap kabhi nahi ban saka na hi tab hab nakul ko meri jaroorat thi aur nahi tab jab Abhijeet ko sabse jaada meri jaroorat thi...

Daya in tearskeep hand on his shoulder dn acp wiped his tear harshly...

Acp in anger: aur tumne kya kiya haan...daya Abhijeet ne suicide karne ki kosis ki aur tumne mujhe ek baar batane ka bhi nhi socha...vo to accha hua ki mere ek khabri ne tumlogo ko uss hill par dekh liya...mera deemag tabhi khatka aur maine virat ko call kiya jisne mujhe sab bata diya...

Daya looked at virat as" _i will kill you"_ vala look in which virat turned his face another side nervously...

Acp in teasing: use aise dekhne se kuch nhi hoga...aur kya mera tum dono par koi hak nhi hai daya jo tumne mujhe nahi bataya haan..kya socha tha ki mujhe batakar tum apna time waste kyu karo...

Dama immediately: no sir aisa bilkul nhi hai.. mujhe laga aap pahle se hi bhut paresan hai agar mai uss camt aapko abhi ke bare me vatata to aap aur paresaan ho jate..usliye maine aapko kuch nhi bataya..aur kuch nhi sir...

Acp in serious: theek hai theek hai iss baar maaf kiya..agli baar se kuch chupaya na to bhut bura hoga tumhare liye

virat interrupt to save his friend: sir i think hume chalna Chahiye ab...agar Abhijeet ko hos aega to vo daya ke saath akele comfortable feel karega

Acp nooded in agreement: haan tum theek keh rahe ho...daya Abhijeet ka khyal rakhna aur apna bhi theek hai...hum chalte hai...

Daya nodded and they left from there ...at door daya gave virat a thankful look which virat accepted smiley...

Daya moved inside his brother room...he saw Abhijeet was sleeping peacefully... _tears start rolling down from his eyes... remembering his brother's painful word..._

 ** _Daya ne mujhe apni jindgi se aise uthske phenk diya jaise ki mai uske liye kuch maiyne hi nahi rakhta..._**

 _Apni aankhe khali karke_

 _kaas tu meri aankhe bhar de_

 _kaas tu meri aankhe bhar de_

 ** _Daya ne bhi mujhe dhokebaaz samajh liya...vo mujhse nafrat karne laga...sir plz aap use bata dena maine use koi dhoka nhi diya..._**

 _Mere yara tere gam agar paenge_

 _hume teri hai kasam_

 _hum savar jaenge_

Ho oo ooo

Mere yaara tere gam

agar paenge hume teri hai kasam

hum savar jaenge

He sat near abhijeet's bed and hold his hand dn kissed on it softly...he caresses his head...

 _chahe dukh ho chahe sukh ho_

 _Dil ne tujhko hi pukara_

 _jahan ko to rab ka hai_

 _hume tera hi sahara_

chahe jo baat ho

bas tera saath ho

tere kehne se kar jaenge

hum mar jaenge

ho oo oooo

hum mar jaenge...

Daya aatached his hand on his cheek...

Daya in tears: I m sorry abhi...maine tumhara bhut dil dukhaya hai...mujhe maaf kardo yaar...par plz kabhi mujhe chhor kar jane ki mat sochna...mai nhi reh sakta tumhare bina...mere liye shreya koi mayne nhi rakti...mere liye bas mera bhai important hai...mai tumhe kisi bhi keemat par nhi kho sakta... _and he burst out in tears...some drops fall on abhijeet's hand in which Abhijeet flinch his eyes under his eyelid and dn open it slowly..._

He saw daya was crying with holding his hand...he felt pinch in his heart...tears also came in his eyes...

Abhijeet in low tone: daya...

Daya listened his voice and looked at the source of voice which was full with love and concern...he became so much happy to see abhijeet's open eyes...

Daya in teary smile: abhi tumhe hos aa gaya...

tum ab theek to ho na..chakkar to nhi aa rahe...tumhe kuch chahiye to nahi...ruko mai virat ko abhi call karta hun... _he got up to move but he became shocked when he saw Abhijeet sat and hold his hand immediately dn nodded his head in no_

Daya sat beside him and cupped his face and said in tears: tum daro mat...mai kahin nahi jaunga tumhe chhor ke pakka...tum bologe bhi tab bhi nahi jaunga...aur agar tum kahin jane ki kosis karoge to mai tumhe kahin se bhi leke aa jaunga apne pass par tumhe mujhse door nhi hone dunga...

Abhijeet burst out in tears...he was crying like hell...he couldn't control his emotions now...

Daya became panick with abhijeet's crying: abhi kya hua tumhe haan..plz aise mat royo..tumhe meri koi baat bura lag gaya gya kya...haan... _he pulled Abhijeet in tight hug and started to caressing his hair..._

Abhijeet felt so much sooth in his heart after long time with this hug...he hide himself in daya's hug more cosily...he was sobbing continously...he was hugging daya like a scared kid who didn't want to loose his precious thing...

Daya himself was crying silently to see his buddy in this painful condition...

After sometime... Abhijeet became calm but he was still sobbing...

Abhijeet in broken tone: da..daya..tum ab mujhe akela nahi chhoroge na...mujhe bhut dar lagta hai akele rahne se...tumhari bhut yaad aati thi mu..mujhe...tum plz jab bhi mujhse gussa karna to mujhe maar lena..daant dena...par plz mujhse mooh mat mor lena...mai tu..tumhari nafrat nhi bardast kar sakta yaar... _and he couldn't speak more due to his hiccup bcz of badly crying..._

Daya in tears:shh...shhh... mai kabhi tumhe chhor ke nahi jaunga abhi...itne din dur rahke mujhe bhi pata chal gaya...nhi reh sakta mai tumhare bina ek pal bhi...plz yaar tu aise mat ro...nhi dekh sakta mai tujhe aise... _in which Abhijeet hugged him more tightly..._ daya smiled tearily because he knew that he got his buddy again...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _Mere jane ka vakt ho gaya...to mai jaa rahi hun..par aaplog review karna mat bhoolna...ok..???_**

 ** _bye..tc.. love yaa_**


	24. lamhe

**_A/n_**

 ** _Thank you so much for your reviews guys..._**

 ** _Guys mai iss story ka ending kaise karoo, vo mujhe samajh nhi aa raha.Agar aapke paas koi suggestion hai to plzz tell me in review box.._**

 ** _Dhara Abhi fan: Dear mai ue story ka ending sayad jaldi kar du ,agar aapke paas isko continue karne ka koi plot hai to plz mujhe bataye..i will think about it..._**

 ** _Ab no more bakbak... starting this story..._**

 ** _\--_**

Sometimes later duo seperated from hug...they both have wet eye lashes...

Daya holding abhijeet's palm( _in tears):_ Abhi mu.. mujhe pata hai mere maafi mangne se maine jo tumhe ghav diya hai vo bhar nahi sakta...jo takleef maine tumhe di hai vo kam nahi ho sakti... _tears were flowing from his eyes.._ mai to tumhare dost kehlane ke layak hi nhi hun yaar...kyunki sacche dost to wo hote hai na jo har kadam par aapka saath de par maine to... _he felt lump of throat in his voice..._ _he got up and stand near window turning his back.._

Tumpe bharosa nhi karke maine apne jindgi ki sabse bari bhool ki...tumne mujhe kitna samjhane ki kosis ki par maine...maine tumhari ek vaat bhi nhi suni balki maine tumhe to sabke samne jaleel kiya,tumhe peeth pe chhoora marne vala dhokebaaz kaha...

Abhijeet in tears: daya plz bhai ...

Daya came to him and again hold his hands: nhi abhi aaj mujhe bolne do yaar...in ek mahine me mai tumhe ye baate batana chahta tha par mauka mujhe aaj mila hai...

Tumne har mor par mera saath diya jab bhi mujhe tumhari jaroorat pari us wakt tum mere saath the par maine kya kiya...ja..jab mujge tumpar sabse jada bharosa karna Chahiye tha maine tumhe chhor diya...meri vajah se tum transfer lene vale the...yahan tak ki tum apna pyar bhi chhor ke jaa rahe the...

par yakeen mano mera abhi...jab mujhe tumhare transfer ka pata chala tab mujhe ye...yeehsaas hua ki chahe jo ho jaye mai nhi reh sakta tumhare bina isliye mai tumse maafi mangne vala tha par isse pahle ki mai tumse maafi mangta tumne mere liye apni jaan khatre me dalli...tum coma me chale gaye... _he was crying silently..._

Tumne mujhe kaha tha na boss" daya jab tu yahan aaye tab tak kahi der na ho jaye"...sach me maine bhut der kar di...bhagvan ne meri galti ki saja tumhe de di...tumhe mujhse itne din door rakha...maine ek ek pal tumhare intezar me bojh ki tarah bitaye hai abhi...aisa lagta tha meri puri jindgi ek bojh banke reh gayi hai ...

Tum nhi jante jis din tum hos me aye the mujhe laga tha mera bhai mujhe vapas mil gaya par tum..tum to ek jinda laas banke reh gaye the meri vajah se...Aur jis din tum... Tumne suicide karne ki kosis ki mujhe laga maine sach me sab kuch kho diya yaar... _he burst out in crying..._

Abhijeet hide him in his hug...but daya didn't stop crying...he was expelling his all stored pain in his most protective shell... _Abhijeet was crying silently..._

Daya in sobbing voice- maine tumhe bhut miss kiya yaar..tum soch bhi nhi sakte abhi ki maine iss din ka kitna intezaar kiya hai...plz boss mujhe chhor ke mat jana yaar kabhi varna mai bhi mar jaunga...

Abhijeet in tears; kahin nhi jaunga tujhe chhor kar...tere siba hai hi kaun mera...I m sorry yaar meri vajah se tujhe itni takleef sehni pari..mujhe maaf karde yaar

Daya separatd from hug: Abhi plz Yaar tum kyu sorry bol rahe ho...galti maine ki thi to saja bhi to mujhe hi milni thi na yaar...aur mere saath jo hua mai usi ke layak hun...pahle mai bhagvan se bhut larta tha ki aapne mujhe akela kyun rakha par ab mujhe samajh aa gya hai ki unhone bilkul theek kiya...mai apne ik laute rishte ko sambhal nhi paya to baki rishto ko kya sambhalta

Abhijeet got up from bed and hold daya's shoulder( _said in anger)-_ bas ab bhut ho gaya..tab se mai tumhari bakvas sune ja raha hun...ab tumne mere bhai ke khilaf ek aur labz bola na to mai...

Daya chuckled with tears: to kya kar loge ...apni halat dekhi hai 2kg ke ho gaye ho...

Abhijeet in fake anger- Mai 2 kg ka...haan haan..haathi ko to apne aage sab chiti hi lagte hai...

Daya wiping his remained tear( _said in anger)-_ abhi tumne mujhe haathi bola...??

Abhijeet smirk- haathi ko haathi nhi to aur kya bolenge... _and he rushed from there with laugh..._

Daya followed him with; abhi aaj mai tumhe nhi chhorunga...

Abhijeet came in lawn and suddenly feel diziness...he is going to fall but daya hold him immediately...

Daya scolding: kya kar rahe ho boss..jab dekho Super man bane rahte ho... _helping abhijeet to sit..._ ab baitho chup chap yahan...hilna bhi mat...tumhare chakkar me maine virat ko bhi call nhi kiya...usne bola tha mujhe ki tumhe hos aate hi mai call karoo par tumhare vajah se sab bhool gaya...

Abhijeet sat with grumpy face but daya had not any affect from his anger...and he dialled virat's number...

Daya( _on phone)-_ hello virat...haan yaar abhi ko hos aa gya..

virat-kya hua daya...tum itna haaf kyu rahe ho...

Daya- spider man ko rokne ki kosis kar raha tha... _Abhijeet glared him angrily..._

virat in confusion: kya...daya tum kya bol rahe ho...??

Daya: kuch nhi yaar...tum jaldi aa jao aur boss ko check karlo..theek hai..bye... _and he cut the call..._

Abhijeet in stubborn: mai Doctor virat se apna check up nhi karvaunga...

Daya( _naughtily)-_ kyun boss Dr. tarika se karvana hai kya...chinta mat karo..kal vo bhi aa rahi hai tumse milne...

Abhijeet turned his face in shy and daya just burst out in laugh...

Daya in laugh, boss tum to bilkul...dulgan ki tarah sharma rahe ho yaar...

Abhijeet in fake anger went to his room: tumse to baat hi karna bekar hai... _but he also smiled after coming inside his room to listen his buddy's laugh..._

 _ **End of this chapter...**_

 ** _This chapter was full of duo dose ..hoped you like it..._**

 ** _Group members of Connected to heart: Thank u so much for your concern guys...i m ok now...bye..tc...love yaa...raat me baat hogi..._**


	25. you are back

virat checked Abhijeet and assured daya that he is fine now...

Daya taking relax sigh: Thank u virat...mai bata nhi sakta ye khabar sunke mai kitna relax feel kar raha hun...iss khabar ka na jane kitne dino se intezaar tha mujhe... _his eyes got filled with tear which abhijeet noticed so he said to change the soggy environment..._

Abhijeet naughtily: haan haan iss din ka intezar to saheb ko hoga hi ki kab mai jaldi se theek ho jau aur inko ghar ke aur bureau ke kaamo se chootkara mil jaye...hai na...

Daya punched abhijeet with: boss tum kabhi nhi sudhroge... _and they laughed within virat..._

Virat teasingly: vaise abhijeet mujhe nhi pata tha ki daya itna jada kaamchor hai... _daya became embarrassed..._

Daya ab to tum mujhe party doge na abhijeet to bilkul theek ho gaya..

Daya naughtingly: haan bhai jaroor dunga vo bhi abhi ke paiso se..

Abhijeet instantly: oye mere paiso se mere theek hona ka party karega tu...kuch to sharam kar...

Daya in teasing smile: boss mai to tumhari izzat bacha raha hun... _abhijeet looked at him with confuse stare..._ are log kya bolenge bare bhai ke rahte chhote bhai ke paiso se party hogi to...

virat in smile: han Bhai sahi hai...

Abhijeet nodded his head in disappointment smile...

Daya : virat tumhe aaj humare yahan khana parega...kyun boss

Abhijeet: haan virat jee hume bhut accha legega aap aaj humare saath khana khaenge to...

Virat : ok ok mai khaunga lekin meri ek shart hai... _duo looked at virat with question..._ ki abhijeet tum mujhe nahi virat jee bulaoge nahi aap...yaar tab mai apne aapko budha samajhne lagta hun...

Abhijeet with laugh: ok virat done...nhi bulaunga tumhe virat jee( _stressing the word).._

Daya: ab to khaoege na... _virat nodded..._ accha aaplog baat karo mai kuch banake aata hun...

to abhijeet; boss dekho kaam karne jaa Raha hun khamakha mujhe kaamchor banate rahte ho...

Abhijeet pulling his cheek: Awww mera baccha to bara ho gya...

Daya with shy- bossss. _.daya move into kitchen with same shy smile...virat and abhijeet laughed on his antics..._

Abhijeet in smile:bilkul baccha hai ye...

Virat: Abhijeet tumhe pata hai aaj maine dusre daya ko Dekha hai...jo itne dino se kahin kho gaya tha.. _abhijeet looked at him questionably..._ ye vo daya tha hi nhi jab mai ise mila tha...ye tab puri tarah se toota hua tha.. abhijeet tum iski jindgi ho Yaar...duniya ho tum iski...tumhe pata hai jab tak tum coma me the ye roj tumhe uthnane ki kosis karta tha...puri puri raat tumhare saath baithke baate kiya karta tha...iske paas sab hote hue bhi koi nhi tha...adhura tha vo...par aaj jis Daya se mila hun na uske paas uska sab kuch hai...vo bhut khus bhi hai kyunki uski duniya uska abhi uske paas hai... _abhijeet looked at him tearily..._

jab tum depression me the vo apne aapko roj kosta tha ki uske vajah se uske bhai ki ye halat hai...tum jis guilt me the usi guilt se kahin na kahi vo bhi gujra hai...vo tumhare bina kuch bhi nahi hai yaar.. _virat's eyes also filled with tear..._ apne 7 saal ke career me daya vo pahla sakhs hai jise maine doctor banke nahi ek dost banke saath diya..he is such a pure soul...uski puri life tumhare ird gird hi ghumti hai use kabhi akela mat chhorna...

Abhijeet tearily: mai sach me bhut khuskeesmat hun jo mere life me daya jaisa bhai hai jo mujhse itna pyaar karta hai...mai kitna bara pagal hun jo usse dur jane ke bare me soch raha tha...mujhe ye ehsaas hi nhi tha tab ki vo pagal mere bina reh nhi sakta...virat mai bhi uske bina nhi reh sakta yaar...mai use kabhi akela nhi chhorunga... _he wiped his tear..._

virat in smile: Ab jo ho gaya use bhool jao...ek naye sire se suruat karo...vo kahte hai na Ant bhala to sab bhala..

Abhijeet in smile: sahi kaha tumne aur virat thank you yaar mere absence me mere daya ko sambhalne ke liye...

virat in fake anger: oh mr. aap bhool rahe hai daya mera bhi dost hai to aap ye thank you apne paas hi rakhiye...

Abhijeet instantly: sorry sorry virat mai tumhe hurt nhi karna chahta tha...

virat laughing: kya abhijeet tum to serious ho gye yaar mai to bas majak kar raha tha... _abhijeet took a sigh of relief with smile..._

sometimes later daya came with food and trio ate dinner and virat left from there...

Abhijeet in smile: daya tune aaj khana bhut accha banaya..

Daya in shy: Thank you boss...ab chalo ye medicine khalo aur chup chap so jao... _abhijeet gulped down medicine..._ ok boss mai bhi jata hun sone...good night

He is moving when abhijeet got up from bed and hold his hand... _daya looked at him in confusion..._ but abhijeet gave him an unexpected tight hug... _daya was shocked but hugged him back..._

Daya seperated from hug: kya hua abhi..tum theek ho na...

Abhijeet in tears: haan meri jaan mai theek hun...bas tujhe jor ka hug karne ka man kiya to kar liya...accha chal ab jake so jaa good night... _daya left from there with a smile..._

Abhijeet sat on bed with smile dn his phone started ringing...a tearful smile errupted on his lip to see Tarika's name was flashing on mobile screen...he received the call...

Abhijeet ( _on phone)-_ Hello...

Tarika's eye filled with tear after listen his love's voice...she was just listening his silent breath...she was just closing her eye to hear his breath...

Abhijeet in tension: Tarika ...kya hua...hey plzz rona band karo yaar...mai theek hun...

Tarika opened her eyes( _said in teary tone)_ : abhijeet...mai ro nhi rahi hun...kyu royu mai..kiske liye royu..uske liye jiske liye mai kuch mayne hi nhi rakhti...

Abhijeet in tears: Tarika jee aap aisa kyun bol rahi hai...daya ke baad agar koi mere liye mayne rakhta hai vo aap hai...

Tarika in complaining tone: jhoot...agar aisa hota to tum mujhe iss tarah chhor ke jane ka nhi sochte...tumne ek baar bhi mera ngi socha ki agar tum Transfer le loge to mera kya hoga...

Abhijeet in tearful smile: Aapko pata hai na ki jab bhi baat daya ki aati hai to mera deemag kaam karna band kar deta hai tab sirf dil hi kaam karta hai...aur us vakt sirf daya hi tha mere dil me...mai uska nafrat nhi seh sakta tha...i m sorry tarika jee maine aapko bhut hurt kiya...but i promise aage se aisa kabhi nhi hoga...plzzz ab maan jaye...varna

Tarika in smile: varna...varna kya karoge tum.. _she chukled in tears.._

Abhijeet: varna... _he thought for a second..._ haan varna mai forensic lab aana band kar dunga...

Tarika naughtily- ok mat aana...mujhe kya

Abhijeet eyes got widened: dekhiye aap aisa nhi bol sakti...matlab aapko sacchi koi fark nfark nhi parega agae mai lab na aau to..

Tarika in tears: mujhpe kya gujra aap kabhi nhi janoge...in ek mahine me ek din bhi aisa nhi hua jab lab me maine aapko yaad nhi kiya ho...

Abhijeet : are aap to phir sad ho gyi...ab to mai aa gya yun na ab aap nhi roungi...ok..

Tarika: ok...chalo abhijeet bye...good night...tum bhi so jao jada der jagna tumhare liye accha nhi hai...

Abhijeet in smile: jo order rani sahiba...chaliye good night... _he cut the call smilingly..._

Daya opened the door( _said in teasing tone)_ : rani sahiba se baat ho gyi...

Abhijeet in shock: daya tu soya nhi abhi tak...tune humari sari baate sunli...

Daya jumped on his bed and kept his head on abhijeet's lap...

Daya winking: mujhe to pyaas lagi thi mai to pani peeke aa raha tha tabhi maine tumhari aur bhabhi ki sare baate sunli

Abhijeet with open mouth: bhabhi...daya sudhar jaa...bhut maar khaega tu...

Daya in smile: sollyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy boss...

boss aaj tum mujhe sula doge...kitne dino se tumne mere baalo me haath bhi nehi fera...mujhe theek se neend bhi nhi aati isliye... _he became sad..._

Abhijeet caressing his hair ( _tearily):_ Ab to mai aa gya hun na...ab tujhe roj sulaunga...chal aankhe band kar baccha... _daya closed his eyes in soothing smile and soon drifted into dreamland with his brother's magical touch..._

Abhijeet kissed on head and he also slept in same position with keeping his head on headrest...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n:Hey how r u guys...so maine iss chapter me kuch abhirika scene dale due to request of my some guest reviewer...hoped you like it...aur iss story ko mai jaan boojh kar slow chala rahi hun kyunki mere sare reviewer iss story ki ending jaldi nhi chahte...to batayega jaroor ye chapter aap sab ko kaisa laga..._**

 ** _Connected from heart: Thanks to all of you for your unconditional love and support...love u all_**

 ** _Lovlin kaur: Oji toda review padhkar to dil balle balle ho gya...thanx for your review..._**

 ** _Thanks to those who reviewed... Hoping for same response guys...bye..tc..love yaa all.._**

 ** _Aur haan review dena mat bhoolna..._**


	26. surprise

**In** **A place...**

A big hustle- bustle can be seen in a place.All were running here and there.some were busy on phone, few were arguing on some topic and our boss Acp pradyuman was smiling ear to ear seeing the antics of his beloved family standing in a one corner...

Freddy- vivek tu kya kar raha hai...iss poster ko yahan tangna tha par tune ise yahan laga diya...ek bhi kaam tujhse sahi se nhi hota

vivek in tention: are sir aapko pahle batana Chahiye tha na...abhi kuch der me surprise party start hone vali hai aur abhi tak hum decoration me lage hue hai...pata nhi sab kaise hoga??

Rajat in soft tone: vivek sab ho jaega tum chinta mat karo... Accha party ke menu ka kya hua...

vivek: sir vo to pankaj ki jimmedari hai...pata nhi menu decide kar raha Hoga ya kha raha hoga... _all laughed over this..._

Rajat in laughing: sahi bol rahe ho tum...dekhna parega mujhe.. _he is moving but his phone started beeping..._ daya sir ka message...

He received the message that's contained" sari taiyari ho gyi na mai abhi ko ek ghante me vahan le aunga"

Rajat replied with typing: yes sir...sab kuch perfect hai ab bas abhijeet sir ka intezaar hai...

 ** _In duo's house.._**

Daya read that message hiding from abhijeet but nothing could be hide from hawk eyes of abhijeet...

Abhijeet: daya kya khichdi pak rahi hai tere deemag me...jab se tu bureau se aaya hai tab se bas phone se chipka hai.. kya baat hai haan...

Daya thought in Mind: ye boss bhi na kabhi bhi iski cidgiri jaegi na..ab ise kaise batau ki humne iske liye surprise party plan kiya hai...agar bata diya to surprise thori rahega... _.but he came from his thought as he listened abhijeet's voice..._

Abhijeet waving his hand infront of him: daya kya sochne laga tu..mai tujhse kuch pooch raha hun...

Daya in hurry : boss ye sab kuch baad me poochna pahle tum jake ready ho jao...maine tumhare bed pe jo kapde rakhe hai na vo jaldi se pehanke ayo...

Abhijeet was about to say something but daya pushed him inside the room with his own blabbering...

Boss hum late ho jaenge isliye bina kuch pooche tum ready ho jao..kuch der me tumhe khud pata chal jaega.. _abhijeet shook his head in disappointment and entered inside the room..._

Daya ( _on phone):_ Hello virat...haan hum abhi nikalne vale hai thori der me...tum direct vahi pahuncho..ok.. _he cut the call..._

He also went inside his room for being ready... sometimes later they both came outside from room and looked at each other...

Abhijeet and daya both were wearing part dress...they were looking very handu( _handsome).._

Daya in sweet smile: Awww abhi tum kitne acche lag rahe ho yaar..mai kajal nahi lagata varna abhi najar ka teeka tumhe jaroor lagata... _Abhijeet burst out in laugh listening this...daya became angry so he hit on his arm..._

Daya in anger: Abhi comedy circus ki Archana Singh banna band karo varna tumhare 2 daant jaroor torunga mai...by the way isme itna hansne vali kaun si baat hai...

Abhijeet controlling his laugh: daya tune bilkul village ki lady jaisi baat ki...hahaha...najar ka teeka...sacchi me tere hote hue ghar me bujurgo ki kami nahi khalegi... _and he burst out in laugh..._

Daya became more anger first but in next moment his all anger flew away after seeing his buddy's laugh..he lost in his laugh because he was laughing like this after long time ... _tears is about to fall from his eyes but he really controlled his emotions with a smile on his face..._

Daya in fake anger: Ab tumhara ho gaya ho to chale varna hum late ho jaenge... _they settled in car..._

Abhijeet in excitement:par yaar hum jaa kaha rahe hai...aur humdono ne party vali dress kyu pehni hai...

Daya took black strip from his pocket and tied on his eyes...

Abhijeet touching his eyes: Daya tu ye kya kar raha hai... mujhe kahan le jaa raha hai...

Daya : boss mujhpe bharosa hai na tumhe... _abhijeet nodded..._ to bas abhi se tum mujhse kuch nhi poochoge aur nahi patti khologe...theek hai... _abhijeet again nodded silently with smile..._

sometimes later daya stopped the car.He got down first from car first and after he help abhijeet to come outside from car.He hold abhijeet's palm keeping hand on his shoulder carefully.

Abhijeet in excited tone: daya ab to bata de hum kaha ja rahe hai..

Daya in smile: bas abhi hum aa hi gaye... _he opened the door and unfold his eyes..._

Abhijeet blink his eyes 2-3 times for getting clear image.He opened his eyes completely and he became appalled. He became stunned to saw that his mother house was fully decorated and his beloved family members was standing there with a beautiful smiles on their faces...

All shouted together: **welcome back Abhijeet sir...**

He didn't know how to react.He saw a banner in which "welcome Abhijeet sir" has written...whole hall has decorated with duo's pic and cid members pic with abhijeet...he looked at daya with moisture in his eyes who was also looking at him with a tearful smile... abhijeet just hugged Daya tightly... _all were seeing this beautiful scene with teary eyes..._

Rajat( _to lighten the emotional situation):_ Abhijeet sir sirf Daya sir se hi gale milenge kya ,humse nhi milenge...

Abhijeet seperate from dayawiping his tears and then hug his all team mates one by one...when he came to freddy , freddy just broke Down in his hug cryingly...

Freddy in crying: sir humne aapko bhut miss kiya sir...aur mai to roj aapko yaad karta tha...aapke daant ko bhi...aap kyun chale gye the hum sab se dur..hum nahi reh sakte aapke bina..

Abhijeet in tearful smile: Freddy ab chup ho jayo yaar...agar tum aise royoge to mai bhi rone lagunga..tum chahte ho ki mai rou...

Freddy immediately Seperated with wiping his tears:no sir...mai nhi ro raha...aaj to jashn mane ka din hai aap humare paas jo aa gaye...

At last he moved near Acp sir...but he didn't have courage to face him..he just lowered down hus head Infront of him...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Next chapter will be most probably the last chapter of this story...aur vo kafi long bhi hone vali hai...**

 **jeenat: Aah aapke baato ke ada se to hum kayal ho gaye...mai bhi aapse milna chahungi...aur meri khuskeesmati hai ki meri ye story aapko acchi lagti hai...aasha karenge ki aap issi tarah humara saath nibhati rahengi...**

 **Nikki di: Di i missing your long reviews yaar...par koi nhi jab tak exam hai i will manage...best of luck for your next paper...**

 **sikha di(Angel): Maine isko ab end karne ka hi socha hai...sequel ka idea accha hai didu mai sochungi..**

 **Thanks to: kriti, zeba,akku,poojaabhi deewani,rhia di, shambhavi, perfect abhi,Abhi nidhi,sikha sharma, Angelbetu,arib,puja,priya,luvciduodosti,sairacid deewani and sanjana...**

 **Lovlin kaur: oji tusi kahan chale Gaye, missing your review...**


	27. Re-union

A/n: Hello friends...how are u all... first of all thank you so much guys to give me your love and support...bcz of u guys i have overcome from my loneliness...u just changed me and my life...Thank u is very small for all of u...i would also thanks to ff bcz of this i got many cute lovely sisters and friends...Love u ff...

Nikki di: Di , tumne mera saath suru se lekar end tak diya jaisa tumne promise kiya tha...i have no words to thank u...i m so lucky ki u are in my life...i just wanna give a tight to u...aur sirf tumhari vajah se mere life me itne sare friends aye agar tumne humari liitle fairy shambhavi se baat karna start nhi kiya hota to humara bond kabhi itna strong nahi hota jitna ki aaj hai...than k u so much once again

shambhavi: My little fairy tum to cutie pie ho meri ...tumhare vajah se mujhe ek chhotu si cutie si behan mil gayi jo mujhe bhut pyar karti hai jisko mujhse jada meri fikar hoti hai...jo mere birthday ke din mujhe itni pyari wishes deti hai aur innocent sa gift bhi...a tight hug to my fairy...Love u baccha...may u got all success and happiness in your life...thank you so much gudiya...

Akku di: Di humara rishta to pata nahi kab itna strong ho gaya...aap meri di se bhi jada mere khyal rakhti ho...galat bolne par mujhe dantti ho aur accha karne par meri dher sari tareefe bhi..your princess love u lot...a tight hug to u...thank u so much...

Rhia di: Rhia di aap meri first reviewer ho...aapne meri bhut help ki...but kuch dino se mai aapko bhut miss kar rahi hun..i know u r busy in your exam but still i m missing you didu...mujhe iss chapter me aapka long sa review chahiye...milega na...best of luck di for your examination...a tight hug to my multitasking behna...love u lot...thank you sooooo much

zeba di: Di aap bhi unexpected mere life me aa gye...mujhe na aak tak kisine doll nahi bola but jab aapne bola na to bas dil khus ho gaya...thank u di for coming in my life...humesa aisa hi rehna...love u lot and tight hug to you...

sikha sharma: Di aap to meri angel ho, mujhe pata bhi nahi chala kab mai aapse itna close ho gayi...but believe me angel aapse mai jitna Der bhi baat karti hun na meri sari tension bhag jati hai...aapse baat karke mujhe bhut relax feel hota hai..aapse apna pain share karke dil halka ho jata hai...thank u my didu mere life me ane ke liye...love u lot and a tight hug to you...

Js Abhii: jenny u r the first one jiske saath maine itna peankly baat kiya first time...tumse na mujhe bhut confidence milti hai...u r rocking girl in this world...love you yaa and a tight hug to you...

Sairacid deewani: Hey saru tumne bhi mera saath end tak diya iske liye thank you so much yaar...

kirti: Kirti di aapna bhut honest behna ho meri jitne bhi chapters padhe utne reviews diye...thank u so much di for your unconditional support...

Aaniya arsh08: Thank you so much didu aapke precious feedback ke liye... your review inspired me lot..love u infinity and tight hug to you...

luvciduodosti: Hi yaar..iss chapter me tere liye surprise hai...hope tujhe accha lage..

Abhiya fan 2014- Thank you di for your review...love u so much..

Anam Abhi's fan- Thank you so much dear for your review

sifa: Thank u dear for your review...

Arib: Thank you dear for your review

Abhii: Thank u dear for your review

Lovlin Kaur: Ji kuriya ithe iss chapter wich milengi aapko...bada wala thanks jii for your review...

perfect abhi: Thanks bhai for your review...bhai plz last chapter padhke apna long sa feedback jaroor dena...

Abhi nidhi: Thank you baccha for your review...u r one of my cutest little friend...

Pooja abhi deewani: Thank you pooja for your review...

Sanjana, Jeenat and Eman missing your review...iss chapter me jaroor review karna...ok????

 ** _Here is your story..._**

Abhi in tears: I m sorry sir uss din mai aapse kitna kuch keh gaya..mai

Acp tightly pulled Abhijeet in secured hug before he could complete his sentence...they were just feeling the sooth after a long time... _all were smiling in tears...they Separated after sometime from that soothing hug..._

Acp wiping his tear: Abhijeet beta tumhe uss din ke liye sorry bolne ki koi jaroorat nahi hai...ab sari purani baate bhoolkar aage badho, samjhe... _Abhijeet nodded in smile..._ aur ab mai tumhare chehre pe humesa ye muskurat dekhna chahta hun...humesa aise hi khus raha karo... _he patted his cheek in smile..._

Daya in naughty tone: abhi ye galat baat hai tum sabse gale lag gaye par Tarika se mile bhi nahi...bilkul galat baat hai..dekho bechari kab se tumhara wait kar rahi hai... _Abhijeet gave anger look to daya who ignored naughtily..._

Tarika blushed hard while Abhijeet became embarrassed so much...all giggled to see their condition...

Acp in salunkhe's ear: chal humlog yahan se chalte hai...ab baccho ko party enjoy karne do

salunkhe in irritated voice: kya boss tum bhi...mai kahi nahi jane vala..abhi to party start bhi nahi hui hai..maine to abhi dance bhi nhi Kiya...

Acp in teasing: abe apni umar ka to lihaj kar, dekh Mai nahi chahta humari vajah se inki party boarding ho jaye isliye tujhe chalna hi parega bas...vaise bhi aaj hume Dcp chhitrole ki bhatiji ki saadi me jana hai...

salunkhe in anger: huh chalo...tum to meri ek bhi sunoge nahi..

Acp : ab aaya na oot pahar ke neeche( _low tone)..._ Accha daya ab mai aur salunkhe chalte hai hume dcp sir ke yahan jana hoga..

Daya in sad tone: kya sir aaplog itni jaldi jaa rahe hai, abhi to party suru hi hui hai...

Abhijeet: haan sir aaplog thori der aur rook jate to accha hota

Acp in smile: beta jana jaroori hai varna nahi jata...accha tumlog khub party enjoy karo...ok...humlog nikalte hai...chal salunkhe... _oldie duo went from there..._

Freddie in sad tone : ye kya dono sir chale gaye..

purvi in happiness: sir vo log gaye to kya hua humlog to hai na... _all shouted yeeeeeee..._ let's party begin...a loud music start and all started to dance on music...

 **Aaj botla bullar go**

 **Daru saru bullar go**

 **whiskey da pag lagake**

 **sare duniya bullar go**

All were busy in doing masti and dance so Abhijeet got a chance to meet her Tarika jee...

Abhijeet clearing his voice: ahmm...ahmm...

Tarika looked at him with raising her eyebrows...

Abhijeet: vo mai keh raha tha ki aap aaj bhut acchi lag rahi hai...

Tarika in smile: Thank you...

Abhijeet: Tarika mujhe tumse kuch kaam tha...kya tum meri madad karogi

Tarika: haan Abhijeet bolo na kaisi help Chahiye tumhe...i will help you...

Abhijeet: Tarika kya tum daya aur shreya ko ek karne me meri help karogi..

Tarika in shock: whatttt... Abhijeet tum uss ladki ko itni aasani se kaise maaf kar sakte ho...damn she is the one who hurt u...sirf uski vajah se tumhare aur daya ke beech itna sab kuch hua.. aur tum use uske pyaar se milvana chahte ho...you are impossible...tum bhale hi bhut mahan ho jise kabhi kisi ki baat ka koi fark nahi parta par mujhe parta hai...sirf uski vajah se tum mujhse dur hone vale the... _tears came in her eyes..._ tumhare absence me usne tumpe kitne ilzaam lagaye...mai use kabhi maaf nhi kar sakti... sorry Abhijeet... _she turned her face another side..._

Abhijeet hold tarika's hand... _she looked at her tearily... Abhijeet wiped her tear..._

Abhijeet : tarika mai janta hun tum mujhse bhut pyar karti ho isliye tum shreya ko maaf nhi kar pa rahi ho...par plzz ekbaar tum apne aapko shreya ki jagah pe rakhkar socho tumhe tumgare javab mil jaenge...aur Mai janta hun Shreya ne bhut sari galtiya ki hai par usne mujhse maafi bhi maang li hai...tarika mai ye sab shreya ke liye nahi apne bhai ke liye kar raha hun...mujhe pata hai vo pagal mere liye shreya ke pyar ki bhi qurbani de raha hai lekin vo khus nahi hai...vo bhut pyar karta hai shreya se aur mai mere bhai ko khus dekhna Chahta hun...

aur dekha jaye to meri bhi khusi isime hai tarika ki vo dono humesa ke liye ek ho jaye...jara socho tarika mai, daya, tum aur shreya sab saath rahenge humara apna parivar hoga jahan sirf khusiya hi khusiya honge...agar aaj humne sahi faisla nahi liya to sab sapne bikhar jaenge...mere bhai ka pyaar cheen jaega...plzzz tarika bina tumhare support ke mai mera parivar pura karne ka sapna pura nhi kar sakta...i need u tarika...i need you...

Tarika in tearily smile: tumse aaj tak daya bhi jeet nahi paya baato me to mai kaise jeet sakti hun...

Abhijeet in happiness: iska matlab tum mera saath dogi

Tarika nodded bolo kya karna hai..and they execute some plan...

Here daya was looking shreya and Siddharth dancing...he has tears in his eyes...he just went on terrace to sooth his heart...

Abhijeet was seeing all this from a corner...he also became sad to see his dodo like this

 **Abhijeet pov: daya bas kuch der aur yaar phir teri shreya teri bahon me hogi ye tere bhai ka vada hai...**

Abhijeet did some isharas with Tarika and she nodded. ..

Tarika move near shreya and Siddharth while dancing with a juice glass...she willingly fall some juice on Siddharth's coat...he just started to clean his coat

Tarika: oh no...i m sorry...galti se gir gaya...maaf kar dijiye pata nahi kaise gir gaya...

Siddharth: no..no.. it's ok...mai ise saaf karke aata hun...

Tarika: haan haan jaldi jaye Varna daag lag jaega... _Siddharth went from there..._

Tarika looking at shreya: shreya tum mera ek kaam karogi plzzz

shreya instantly: haan tarika bolo na...kya kaam hai

Tarika: actually maine na Abhijeet ke liye terrace pe ek surprise gift rakha hua hai aur vo mai use party khatam hone ke baad dena chahti hun...to kya tum terrace pe jake vo gift tab tak ke liye apne paas rakh sakti ho

Shreya: are tarika isme kaun si bari baat hai mai abhi terrace jati hun...

Tarika: so sweet of u Yaar...thank u..

shreya nodded in smile and went upstair...

Tarika gave Abhijeet thumbs up sign who gave her fly kiss in return...tarika blushed badly...

shreya reached terrace and became shock to see daya there...daya has same shock reaction on his face..

Daya in shock: shreya tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

shreya strucked : vo mai...vo tarika ke kaam se aayi thi...par aap yahan kaise

Daya turning his face on another side: vo neeche mujhe ghootan si ho rahi thi isliye terrace pe aa gaya...

they became silent after that...they didn't know how to break this cold silence...

shreya initiated: sir kya aap ab bhi mujhse nafrat karte hai...

Daya: shreya mai tumse nafrat kabhi kar hi nahi sakta par haan maine tumse ye expect kabhi nhi kiya tha ki tum kuch aisa karogi... _Shreya looked down..._

mere liye mere bhai se badhkar iss duniya me koi nahi hai agar koi use hurt kare to mujhe bardast nhi hota..vo meri puri duniya hai shreya..uske liye mai kisi bhi had tak jaa sakta hun...yahan tak ki usko khus dekhne ke liye apni jaan bhi de sakta hun...kyun hai khaas vo pata hai mere liye... _shreya nodded in no..._ kyunki iss duniya me sabse jaada pyar vo mujhse karta hai...mere liye vo puri duniya se lar sakta hai...maa baap bhai behan dost sab kuch hai vo mere liye...

shreya in tears: i m sorry sir mai aap dono ki dosti kabhi samajh hi nahi payi...maine Abhijeet sir ko humesa galat samjha hai..unpe kai sare ilzaam lagaye hai...aap mujhe maaf kar dijiye sir...mai aapki narazgi aur bardast nahi kar sakti... _she fall down on her knee and strated crying hiding her face in palm..._

Daya sitting beside her ; plz shreya rona band karo...mai tumhe rote hua nahi dekh sakta...hey...yaar plz naa

shreya wiping her tear asked innocently: aapne mujhe maaf kar diya na...

Daya nodded his head koi aur option hai...she nodded in no in teary smile...

Daya in teasing: vaise tumhe nahi lagta tumhara fiance tumse kuch jada hi chipka hua rehta hai tumse

shreya ( _getting that he is jealous):_ matlab(asked innocently)

Daya in irritation: matlab ye ki aaj party hum cid officers ki thi aur sath me vo chipku bhi aa gaya tumhare saath...

shreya: to aap kyu jal ke sammi kavab ho rahe ho...aapko kya fark parta hai...

Before daya could say anything they heard a voice from behined

Fark parta hai use kyunki daya tumse pyar karta hai...tumhari khusi ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai...

They bot got up from floor in jerk listening Siddharth's voice...

Siddharth came near Shreya hold her hand and gave it to daya's hand...daya and Shreya looked each other in shock...

Siddharth: tum dono ko jada shock hone ki jaroorat nahi hai mujhe Abhijeet ne ek bara gunah karne se rok liya...

 ** _Flash back..._**

Siddharth coming out from washroom washing his clothes..he collide with Abhijeet...

Abhijeet; oh i m sorry...lagi to nahi

Siddharth: nahi mai theek hun... it's ok... _he was moving forward when he stopped with abhijeet's voice..._

Abhijeet: Shreya ye saadi apni marji se nahi kar rahi hai Siddharth balki majboori me kar rahi hai

Siddharth in shock: kya... Abhijeet tum ye kya bole ja rahe ho

Abhijeet: ye sach hai Siddharth... _and he told him everything about shreya's father and mother condition..._

Ab tumhi faisla karo ki kya sahi hai kya galat...agar Shreya ki saadi aaj tumse ho bhi jati hai to tumdono kabhi khus nahi reh paoge kyunki shreya kabhi daya ko bhool nahi sakti...aur uske saath daya ki bhi jeendgi barbaad ho jaegi...i hope ki tum matured decesion hi loge...best of luck... _he went from there saying this.._

 **Siddharth pov: ye saadi nahi deal ho rahi hai humare parents ke beech me...iss Saadi se teen jindgiya barbad ho jaegi...mai apne parents ki ki gayi galti ko nahi dauhraunga...mai daya shreya ko ek kar dunga..**

 **Flashback end...**

Siddharth: aaj sirf Abhijeet ki vajah se humari life tabah hone se bach gayi...daya tum sach me bhut lucky ho ki tumhe Abhijeet jaisa dost mila jo khud se jada tumhare bare me sochta hai... aur uncle se mai baat karluna tum tension mat lena...best of luck guys for you future...bye...

Siddharth was going when he heard thanks from shreya's Voice...he accepted in smile and went from there...

shreya hugged daya tightly in happiness...while daya was so much shocked...he was not believing that he got his love...

shreya in hug: daya sir aaj mai bhut khus hun...bhut bhut bhut...

Daya coming out from shock hug shreya back tightly in smile...and wishpered mai bhi

sometimes later they separated from hug...

Daya : shreya...mai tumse kuch kehna chahta hun

shreya; mujhe pata hai aap kya kehna chahte hai...yahi na ki saadi ke baad bhi aapke liye Abhijeet sir mujhse jada important honge... _daya nodded..._

she wrapping his neck: to mujhe isse koi problem nahi hai ...kyunki Abhijeet sir ne jo humare liye kiya hai na vo koi aur kar hi nahi sakta...he is the best...

Daya in tears: thank you so much Shreya mujhe samajhne ke liye snd he hugged her again...

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: maine to socha tha ye last chapter hoga par ye kafi long ho raha tha isliye next chapter will be the last..hope aapko ye chapter padand aaya ho... please tell me in review...last will be fully duo chapter..._**


	28. family

**A/n: Finally i got time to update this one...Thank you so much all of you for showering your love...** **So here is your update without more bak bak..**

0000000000000000000000000000

In duo's house...

Abhijeet entered into room and took a big sigh...at leat his brother got his love, his happiness...he took his mother's photo frame and smiled to see her picture...

Abhijeet to her mother: Aaj mai bhut khus hun maa...jis bojh ke saath mai abhi tak tha vo khatam ho gaya...mere bhai ko uska pyaar mil gaya ...ab uski jindgi me aise hi khysiya bani rahe bhagvan se meei bas yahi prarthna hai... good night maa...and he slept with a smile on his face...

Daya came in home after sometime because he was with shreya...he was also very happy...not just because he got shreya...he was happy because Abhijeet has being in his life...He went to his brother's room and saw that abhijeet was sleeping peacefully like a cute baby cuddling pillow... Daya smiled to see him...he came near him and covered him with blanket and caressed his hair...

Daya sitting beside him: Thank you abhi...thank so much mere life me ane ke liye... _he wiped his happiness tear..._ vaise boss kl tumhare liye bhut bara surprise plan kiya hai maine...jisko dekh ke hi tum khusi se ucchalne lagoge...accha chalo boss ab so jao good night...bye... _and he left for his room.._

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Knocking of door disturb the sweet sleep of Abhijeet...he lazily got up from bed and opened the door as he opened the door he became extremely surprise to see Daya and Acp sir was present there with a smile on their face...

Abhijeet in surprise: Daya...sir...aap dono itni subah subah...aur daya tune door kyu knock kiya tere paas to chabhi... _but he stopped after seeing the third person behind both... abhijeet became so much happy... tears form in his eyes..._

Abhijeet exclaimed in teary smile: shreya(the adopted daughter of abhijeet)... _shreya in smile hugged abhijeet tightly..._ _abhijeet also hugged her back..._

Shreya in sign language: abhijeet uncle aap theek hai...

Abhijeet in teary smile: haan beta mai bilkul theek hun...meri pari kaisi hai...

Shreya in smile: theek Hun... _abhijeet kissed on her forehead affectionaly...Daya and acp both smiled on them lovingly..._

Abhijeet said him thanks with his eyes gesture...

Abhijeet in smile: beta tum kamre me Jake aaram karo ...meri princess thak gyi hogi na... _shreya nodded and move inside room..._

Daya keeping hand on his shoulder:kaisa laga surprise...

Abhijeet in happiness: bhut bhut bhut accha...thank you so much Daya...yaar mai bata nahi sakta mai shreya ko dekhke kitna khus hun...

Daya in smile: abhi thank you bolna hai to mujhe Nahi sir ko bolo... ye idea sir ka hi tha... _he got a call so he excuses and left from there..._

Acp in tease: Ab tum mujhe thanks wanks mat bolne lag Jana...maine ye sab apne bete ke liye kiya hai...uske chehre par ye khusi dekhne ke liye kiya hai... _he place his hand on his cheek and abhijeet hugged him tightly..._

Abhijeet tearily(in hug): i m sorry...mujhe maaf kar dijiye sir...

Acp in confusion seprated him from hug: abhijeet tum mujhse maafi kyu maang rahe ho...kya baat hai beta...

Abhijeet lowering his head: sir maine aapse ek bhut bari baat chupayi hai... _acp looking at him with fix gaze..._ mai ek bhut bari galti karne jaa raha tha...itne dino se mai aapse ye baat chupayi par ab mai aapse aur nhi chupana chahta...sir maine...maine..vo

Acp keeping hand on his shoulder: haan Abhijeet bolo...mai sun raha hun...

Abhijeet closing his eyes tightly: sir maine suicide karne ke kosis ki thi...maine khud ko marne ki kosis ki, agar daya sahi vakt pe ake mujhe nhi bachata to mai aaj aaplogo ke samne nhi hota... _he said all these in single breath in fear..._ and now he looked acp sir who was smiling...

Abhijeet in confusion: sir aap muskura rahe hai, mujhe laga aap ye sunkar mujhe bhut dantenge...

Acp in serious: tumhe kya lagta hai abhijeet ki tum itna bara kadam uthaoge aur mujhe pata bhi nahi chalega... _abhijeet became stunt..._ jis din tumne ye mahan kaam Kiya usi din mujhe sab pata chal gaya tha...par maine tumse kuch nhi kaha pata hai kyu... _abhijeet nodded in no..._ kyunki mai chahta tha ki tumhe iss galti ka pachtava ho...tum ye samjho ki tum humare liye kya mayne rakhte ho... mai chahta tha tum khud ake mujhe ye sacchai batao...

He took abhijeet hand on his hand and said tearly: tum nahi jante beta tumhe uss halat me dekhke mujhpe kya beeti...mai humesa se tumhe strong dekhte aaya hun par tumhe iss tarah toota hua dekhkar mera dil ro raha tha...tumne aaj tak kabhi bhi kisi se bhi apni dil ki baate nhi kahi par jab tum uss din mere samne ro kar cheekh kar apni takleef bata rahe the na bas mera man kar Raha tha tumhe un sare dukh dard se chhupa lun... _he joint his hand infront of him..._ beta plz mujhe maaf kardo mai tumhe un sare takleefo se nhi bacha paya jo tumne itne din akela saha...mujhe maaf kardo... _tears was flowing from his eyes rapidly..._

Abhijeet immediately holding his hand(said tearily): plzzzz sir aap mujhse maafi mangke mujhe sarmeenda mat kijiye...aur mere saath jo hua usme aapki koi bhi galti nahi thi...aap plzz khud ko jimmedar mat samajhna iss baat ke liye... _and he hugged Acp sir tightly...Acp sir smiled and hugged him back..._

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet entered in shreya's room and saw that her little princess was seeing something in her hand with a teary smile on her face...

Abhijeet in smile: meri gudiya kya kar rahi hai... _he showed shreya was holding a card in her hand..._ are beta ye kya hai aapke haath me

Shreya pointing towards Abhijeet and said in sign language that the card was made by her for him...and she gave the card...

Abhijeet in excitement opened the card and he became astonish to see the card... **world's best father...** and Abhijeet pic was scrapped on the card... _tears fall down from Abhijeet's eyes..._

Abhijeet in broken tone: ye...ye...mere liye aapne banaya... _shreya nodded in tears..._ abhijeet hugged her tigtly...

Abhijeet in teary smile: Thank you so much beta...aap nahi jante aapne mujhe aaj kitni bari khusi di hai...aapne mera parivar pura kar diya...thank you baccha...

shreya in smile: Love you papa..

Abhijeet in smile: love you too princess and she kissed on her forehead...

0000000000000000000000000000

Acp in hurry: salunkhe kya kar Raha hai...jaldi kar Yaar...hume jald se jald court pahunchna hai...aaj humare beto ki saadi hai aur hum hi late pahunchge to kaisa lagega...

Duo are going to do court maariage because of their work load and busy schedule...they decided to do court marriage together...All gents would go to court together from Duo's house and All girls would come together in court for marriage...

 **In Duo's room**

Abhijeet and daya both were wearing black suit and tie...and was looking stunting...But both were looking very nervous...

Daya : Abhi ye brooch lagado na...lag hi nahi raha...

Abhijeet in annoyed tone: Daya teri saadi hone vali hai...ab to khud se koi kaam karna seekh le...huh... _taking brooch from his hand..._ laa idher mai laga deta hun...

Daya in sad tone: Abhi maine suna tha log saadi ke baad change ho jate hai tum to abhi se hi change ho gye.. mujhe abhi se hi dantne lag Gaye...aur mera kaam bhi karne se mana kar rahe ho(fake crying tone)

Abhijeet slapping his head: tu humesa dramebaaz hi rahega...pagal kahin ka...le lag gaya tera brooch...aur ek baat humesa yaad rakh tera bhai kabhi bhi nahi badlega...mere liye meri first priority humesa tu hi rahega samjha... _daya hugged him tightly and nodded..._

 **In court room...**

All girls gang were present and was waiting for groom...shreya and Tarika both were looking outside desperately for waiting of their would be...shreya was wearing pink lehanga with open hair and Tarika was wearing Red saree...they both were looking so gorgeous..

Shreya in tension: Ye sir log abhi tak kyu nahi aaye...aaj ke din koi late hota hai kya

Purvi in tease: shreya sabra kar sabra ka fal meetha hota hai...vaise tujhe bhut jaldi hai saadi karne ki...dar mat daya sir ko koi aur leke bhagega nahi... _and all they laughed loudly suddenly Tarika said_

vo log aa gaye... _Tarika saw abhijeet and become lost to see his smartness..._

Purvi slapping her head: jada ghoor mat unko najar lag jaegi...

Tarika in anger: teri to...tu ruk ja ...jus din teri bari aegi na uss din mai tujhe bataungi...

Purvi: na baba in sab chakkaro se mai koso dur rahti...saadi means barbadi...

Duo came and did all the formalities...they fill vermilion on their wives maang respectively...and also put Mangalsutra around their necks...they all clapped cheerily...after all the formalities they took the blessings of elders...

Abhijeet in tease: salunkhe sir akhir Tarika meri ho hi gayi...ab to aap mujhe usse milne se rok bhi nahi sakte...

Salunkhe: ye galatfaimi aap apne dil se nikal lijiye kyunki lab me vo abhi bhi meri assistant hi rahegi aapki patni nahi

Acp in irritation: salunkhe yaar tu kitna bolta hai...aaj ke din to apni choch band rakh...kyun pareshan kar Raha hai tu abhijeet ko...

Salunke opened his mouth and abhijeet winked him ...all laughed to seeing them...

000000000000000000000000000

 **6 years Later...**

 **In Abhirika's room**

Abhijeet was combing his hair while seeing his face on mirror...and Tarika was smiling to see him...

Abhijeet noticed her smile: kya baat hai aaj meri wify kuch jada hi muskura rahi hai mujhe dekh kar...

Tarika: kuch nahi bas dekh rahi thi ki mai kitni lucky hun jo aap meri jindgi me hai...

Abhijeet coming close to her: Tarika lucky tum nahi mai hun jo mujhe tum jaisi wife mili jisne mere parivar ko itne acche se sambhala...har rishte ko itne pyaar se seecha... agar tum nhi hoti to aaj humara itna pyara sa parivar nahi hota...

Tarika in smile hugged him keeping her head on his chest... _but their special moments destroyed by a loud voice of shouting and snubbing..._

Abhijeet: ye dono phir se suru ho gye...itni subah subah koi jhagra karta hai kya...mai bata raha hun Tarika ye dono saitan bilkul daya pe Gaye hai...

Tarika in anger: dekiye aap devar jee ko kuch mat kehna...aap ne hi indono ko bigar ke rakha hai...ab jake dekiye...aapke alava koi nahi sambhal sakta inhe...

Abhijeet moved from there in disappointment and enter inside the room where fighting was going on between two little shaitan...they were scattering all the things on floor... abhijeet looked at them in astonishment...

Abhijeet in fake anger: Aditya...divyansh kya kar rahe ho aap dono...pure room ko kabarkhana bana ke rakh diya aap dono ne...ab mai nahi bachane vala tumlogo ko Tarika aur shreya se...

Both kids jumped in his arms and kissed him on his cheeks with smile...

Aditya: soly papa...pal hum jhagla nahi kal lahe the...aap dev bhaiya se poochlo...

Diyansh(dev): Haan abhi mai aur adi to competition ki taiyari kar rahe the...vo hum log boxing karne vale hai school me...(adi is 4 years old and dev is one year older than adi)

Abhijeet smiling: Accha to ye baat hai...

Suddenly they heard another annoyed voice:

Dev maine tumse kitni baar kaha hai ye sirf mera Abhi hai..tum ise bare papa ya uncle bulayo...

Abhijeet nodding his head: Daya kyun subah subah mere bacche ko daant raha hai...champs aap mujhe jo chahe vo bula sakte ho...

Dev winking his father: Thank you abhi...and he kissed once again on his cheek and rushed from there with holding Adi's hand...

Daya in fake crying: Abhi ye galat hai...tum sirf mere Abhi ho.. aur kisike nahi...mera abhi sun sunke ye bhi tumhe abhi hi bolne laga...huh..

Abhijeet in smile: Daya...tu...he bhagvan...vo beta hai tera...kam se kam use to baksh de... jealous kahin ka...

Daya hugging him from behind (said in loving tone): ise jealousy nhi kahte...ise to pyar kahte hai...ye hak sirf mera hai...samjhe tum...agar tumne use abhi kahne se mana nahi kiya to mai tumse baat hi nahi karunga...aur tumhe Abhi bhi nhi bulaunga...tab usike mooh se sunna abhi abhi ...huh

Abhijeet in laughing ruffled his hair: daya tu humesa baccha hi rahega...theek hai Baba mana kar dunga...khus ab???

Daya in happiness: haan bhut khus... _and he hugged abhijeet again..._

Abhi went to room with nodding his head in disappointment smile...where he saw Dev was waiting for him...

Abhijeet squeezing his cheek: mera gudda yahan kya kar raha hai...

Dev in smile: bare papa mai na aapko thank you bolne aaya tha...vo kl aapne meri jis project me help ki thi na usme mujhe mere class me first prize mile...

Abhijeet in smile: par maine to usme sirf help ki aapki aapne to sara project khud se kiya...aur mera beta hai hi itna intelligent usko to first prize milna hi tha...

vaise gudda ek baat batao...aapne tab papa ko dekh liya tha isliye mujhe abhi bulaya tha na papa ko tang karne ke liye...

Dev in wonder: Aapko kaise pata...matlab...vo..vo...

Abhijeet laughed: rahne dijiye mujhe pata hai aapka vo vo... _dev smiled in shy and rushed from there..._

Abhijeet in soothing smile: Dev ki smile bilkul daya pe gayi hai...aur sharate bhi.. _and he laughed little..._

Here in lawn...Daya was combing Adi's hair and ladies was busy in kitchen for preparing breakfast...

Adi in sad tone: Dadda(adi used to call daya as dadda)...ab aap mujhche bilkul bhi pyal nhi kalte...

Daya in surprise: betu mai aapse bhut pyal karta hun...sacchi...

Adi in sad tone: to phil ab aap mujhe park lete tyu nhi jate ho...mujhe ice cleam bhi nahi thilate ho aul games bhi...

Daya ptted his own head think in his mind: ye to bilkul tere pe gaya hai daya...jitna tune abhi ko chuna lagaya hai emotional blackmail karke...vo sara badla mera bhateeja mujhse nikal raha hai...

Daya in smile; bas itni si baat...aaj hi mai Apne betu ko wonderland leke jaunga...

Adi in excitement: sacchi...mai abhi jake dev bhaiya ko batata hun...and he rushed from there...

 **In evening...**

Acp sir and salunkhe sir have come to meet their grand children...

Acp was playing with dev while salunkhe was busy with Adi's bak bak...

And our duo was enjoying their childish act with their grandchildren...

Daya in whisper to abhijeet: Aaj tak to Ravan ne mujhe kabhi itna pyar nhi kiya...bhai humare bacche to bhut lucky hai jo itne kharoos insano se inhe itna pyar mil raha hai... _abhijeet said nothing but smiled at his buddy's immature talk..._

Acp in Teasing tone: pyar bhi usiko milta hai jo bhole aur maasoom hote hai tumhare tarah saitan ko daant hi milti hai...

Daya's mouth opened and all burst into laughter blaster specially Abhijeet...

 **The End...**

 **A/n; Maine iss chapter me sabki wish puri karne ki kosis ki hai...hope aaplogo ko accha laga ho...last time TMD pe review karna mat bhoolna...mere liye iska safar bhut yaadgar raha...**

 **Do r aand r...**


End file.
